Invaded Existence
by JukeBoxbliss
Summary: Vampire, Edward Masen, finds someone as tempting as her blood. Can he see her as more than a pleasure giver? Will she ever see him as more than a monster? Or will it all be too late? Rated due to Adult Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of the _Twilight _series, the wonderful, Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Please Note:** This story contains violence, rape, crude language, lemons. This story is rated M and is therefore intended only for readers 18 and over. Alternate Universe. Human & Vampire.

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter One**_

It wasn't but two hours earlier when I satiated my thirst. Yet, already I want more. I'm usually good for several days after I get my fill. That scent! That heavenly, wonderfully delicious scent is calling to me. Suddenly, I'm ravenous and nothing but the person whose scent that belongs to will satisfy me.

I have just returned from my 'camping trip'. You see I came across two hikers in the northwestern mountains along the Canadian border. However, their hiking days are now over thanks to me. Hikers missing, it happens all the time.

Being a vampire for so long has left me with wonderful senses. Oh, I can smell the blood of my prey from very far away. I'm usually pretty particular though about my prey. I, of course, always practice on the side of caution. In my line of 'work,' as I think I'll call it, we vampires know that we must keep our presence unknown. It wouldn't do for one of us to lose our composure say in the middle of a crowded airport. No, we know that we must always keep humans thinking that vampires are only a myth. Then only humans that know of our existence only know for a short time before we have drained them of their blood.

Wondering through Port Angeles, Washington is when I came across the powerful scent. That is where I am now, following the trail to finally fulfill the destiny that awaits the unknown owner.

The scent has led me to an alleyway in the port district. As I close in on the source, I am stopped by a rather curious sight in front of me. Three men are surrounding a young girl and their thoughts are consumed with how they are going to take her.

'_Virgin meat, man, I can't wait to be inside that.'_

'_Bet she's got a tight pussy.'_

'_I'm gonna take her from behind.'_

I can't get a read on the girl's thoughts. Funny, with being as scared as she is sure to be, then I should be able to pick up some of those thoughts. Who cares? Her brain is probably in shock or something.

One of my enhanced gifts of being a vampire is the fact that I can hear the thoughts of others, other vampires and humans. I am rare in the extra gift department. Not all vampires have any other gifts besides what comes with our vampiric nature. This human girl is the only person I have ever come across that I have not been able to get a read on. Hmm, like I said, it must be shock.

"Stop! Please, let me go. Please!" I hear the beautiful voice of the girl cry out even though it is laced in fear.

"No can do, darlin'" the red-headed swine said as he tore at the girl's shirt.

"Yeah, come on baby, it's all in good fun," said the dark haired greaser.

"Please…please…don't do this…j…just let me go" the girl begged.

I sigh and realize I can't let these cretins damage my meal. So I guess I'm going to have to take care of them. I guess some appetizers couldn't hurt.

I start with the red-headed, beer bellied pig. It's quite easy; I just slam him against the brick wall and snap his neck. I decide not to partake any of this one because this specimen is just nauseating.

I then grab the spiky, sandy haired, surfer dude want-to-be and sink my teeth into his neck. I drain him within five seconds. So easy. It's hardly a challenge anymore.

I then turn my attentions to the last one. Watching this guy is like seeing one of those comic book scenes where the guy is frozen in fear as he awaits his impending doom. I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips as I approach him. He can't form any words but his thoughts are non-stop.

'_Oh shit! What the hell is he? Did he just suck Tim's blood? Oh my God. He's a fucking monster. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.'_

"That's right. You are going to die." I say as I knock him down and drain him instantly.

Then my attention turns to the girl. She's standing, but leaning against the building. Tears are streaming down her face. Her petite body is shaking uncontrollably. Her long, brown hair is a mess of tangles around her face. I can see large, chocolate brown eyes underneath the tears welling in her eyes. There seems to be some bruises forming on one side of her face. Her shirt is torn open revealing a lacey, pink bra. I can see another bruise beginning to form over her right breast.

As torn and beaten as she looks, I still must admit that she is quite the beauty. She also seems to have a stunning body. Maybe I could prolong my thirst longer now that it's been somewhat satisfied. It would be nice to be able to soothe more than one desire.

"They won't be bothering you anymore my sweet." I said as I approached her while taking in even more of her luscious body.

I put my hand up to her cheek and gently stroked it. "So beautiful."

I let my hand trail down from her cheek down to her throat to her collar bone and to her chest. I skimmed my hand over the swell of her breasts. "It's a good thing I stopped them before they violated you. They don't deserve to touch such beauty." I then slipped my hand underneath her bra. Fantastic! Nice, plump mound right under my hand, just begging for my attention.

She began shaking violently now and I could hear sobs coming from deep within her throat. Her body started to slump down, but I caught her.

"Shh, I've got you my sweet," I said to her as I brought her up into my arms. "I'm going to take you home and get you out of these clothes." and into my bed.

**XxxXxxXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason.**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Two**_

I never realized a human's body could shake so badly. I can only guess it was a combination of fear and cold. I guess I will need to tend to her when I make it home. It wouldn't be as fun to fuck a sick human. I was definitely looking forward to fucking her. Maybe she could be fucked to death. There are worse ways she could die; I would know.

I kept her cradled in my arms and shot off running at vampire speed to my house. I live on the outskirts of town in a very secluded area. Her shaking never ceased and she had her eyes tightly shut, probably from fear of my speed.

I took her up to my bedroom and sat her down on my bed. I sighed heavily realizing I was going to have to play nursemaid for awhile. Oh well, she will make it up to me later. I walked into the master bathroom and began drawing warm water in my huge tub.

I walked over to her. She was still shaking and looking at me with apprehensive eyes. She obviously heard me drawing the bath water. She flinched when I reached out to touch her.

"Now, now we have to get you better, don't we? I'm not going to hurt you." yet.

I started to pull her torn shirt off of her arms when she put her hand on mine and spoke for the first time.

"D-d-don't ppp-please," she begged as more tears escaped from her eyes.

I don't generally feel anything for humans. But, for some reason I felt sorry for her, realizing how scary this must all feel for her after everything she's been through today.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"B-Bella. It's Bella." She stammered out.

Bella, a fitting name for her. A beautiful name, a beautiful voice, and a beautiful body.

"I'm Edward. I'm going to take care of you Bella. You are in shock and you are starting to get ill. Let me take care of you and then you can rest. I want you to get better. I won't hurt you, just relax."

I don't know why I was trying to calm her fears. Usually I thrived on humans' fears. Also, I never really cared to explain anything to them. This strange creature was bringing out weird things in me and I'm not sure whether I liked it or not.

I continued to undress her. She no longer protested but she was obviously uncomfortable with it. Surprisingly enough, I didn't ogle her when I unclasped her bra and freed her beautiful breasts. I just felt the need to keep her as comfortable as possible under the circumstances.

She flinched a little when I began to unbutton and unzip her jeans. This was probably the most uncomfortable for her. Once again I wanted to calm her and told her it was okay. I gently brought her jeans along with her panties down and off of her legs. As much as I wanted to, I did not ogle her there either. Why did I care?

I gently scooped her up and walked into the bathroom. I carefully lowered her into the tub. I had originally planned on stripping and joining her but now I felt it best to bathe her from the side of the tub. Plus, I may have found it hard to stop from taking her if our naked bodies were pressed against each other.

I turned the water off and grabbed the body wash and a sponge. She was still shaking, though not as violently and she was watching me with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to wash you. Relax, let me take care of you." As I said this I noticed that her stiff posture eased a little.

I decided I would try to talk to her while I bathed her. I thought this might help her not concentrate so hard on what I was doing so that she could hopefully relax a little more.

"What were you doing in the alley Bella?" I asked as I wet her hair with the short spray nozzle.

She answered while I was massaging shampoo onto her scalp. "I went out of a different entrance at the bookstore and I got turned around. I didn't know where I was."

The memory brought on a fresh round of tears for her.

"I noticed they were following me and I sped up and I tried to get away I really did," she said as if she needed to convince me.

"I just didn't know which way to go, there were different streets, but I didn't know where any of them led to. I tried to run, but I tripped and by the time I started to run again, they caught up with me." Then the tears and the sobs all came back again.

"Don't worry now Bella. You're okay now." I was actually trying to soothe her. Me. Edward Masen, vampire extraordinaire, was trying to calm a frail human.

I finished bathing her. I had barely brushed over her breasts with the sponge and I avoided her vaginal area. I surprised myself there.

I picked her up from the bath and dried her body off with the towel. I left a towel wrapped around her and scooped her back into my arms and took her back over to the bed and sat her down.

"I don't have any women's clothing here, but you can wear one of my shirts." I went to the dresser and grabbed one of my t-shirts for her and a pair of boxers.

I sat them down beside her. "I know these are too big, but it's all I have right now."

I then began to help her put them on. I'm sure she could have done it herself. But after all, I am a selfish bastard and I want another look at her body before she's covered up in the bed. I openly ogled her breasts this time and began imagining when I would put my mouth on them, sucking and nipping them. She didn't see me this time as she kept her eyes closed while I changed her. So I more than happily ogled her completely, imagining when I would do other things to her body as well. It wasn't just her scent that was mouthwatering. Her body definitely rivaled her scent.

I pulled the covers back and lifted her body behind them and covered her back up. I know she needed aspirin or some other human medication but of course, I didn't have any of that. I would wait until she was deeply asleep and then I would go out and get her some along with other human things she will need such as food. If I was going to do all this then I guess I was going to keep her for awhile.

"Just rest now Bella. No harm will come to you. Sleep and let your body heal." I brushed some hair out of her face and then I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I stayed in the room with her until she fell asleep. I knew it wouldn't take long because she was exhausted. I guess trauma really does take a toll on the human body. It's funny how I am actually even thinking about these things. I've never even cared before. Why do I seem to care now? Will these weird feelings I have go away?

I checked her torn clothes for her size and then discarded them. Neither of us needed the reminder of her unpleasant incident.

After securely locking her in my bedroom and securing the rest of the house, I ventured out to get the human necessities that I would need for Bella.

I went to a variety of shops to get the assortment of supplies that I would need. I bought medical supplies that included different medications, bandages, etc. I even got feminine products when I passed a girl at the drug store carrying a box of tampons which reminded me of this. I went to the department store and just bought a variety of clothing in her size. I also got lingere for her. Of course, some of them had to be on the risqué side, which I of course would introduce at a later time. Mostly I got her some simple ones to keep her feeling at ease for now. I also made a trip to an 'adult toy store' and got some things that would be used later as well. Lastly, I went to the grocery store and got quite a selection of foods, produce, and drinks.

When I returned home, I was able to put everything way quickly. Vampire speed and strength certainly come in handy.

I made my way upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom and found Bella still fast asleep where I left her. I had brought up some medicine, a thermometer, and a glass of water with me. I decided not to wake her just yet. I sat the stuff down on the dresser and then took a seat by the bed and just watched Bella sleep.

It was irritating yet at the same time refreshing not knowing what Bella was thinking. I don't know why I couldn't see into her mind and read her thoughts. I have never encountered a human that I couldn't read before. Of course, this also meant that I could not see into her dreams.

I so much wanted to know her thoughts. But if I heard them, would they anger me? What would I do to her if I heard her thinking about what a monster I was? The one thing that was good about not hearing her thoughts was that it gave me hope. I haven't had hope in a long time. I could hope that she thinks or feels this way but I would never know for sure and sometimes it is a relief to not know.

I was turning thoughts I never had over in my brain when she started to thrash in her sleep.

"No!...please don't….stop…..don't touch me….help me….get them off me please stop…stop…stop." She was having a nightmare and no doubt it was about the alleyway today. Of course some of it may have included me as well. I stood up and bent over her and ran my hand soothingly along her cheek.

"You're okay Bella. You're safe now. No one will hurt you. You can sleep." I did my best to keep my voice at a comforting level. For some odd reason I started to hum and then I stopped when I realized how corny I was being. But then, she got fitful again so I started humming again and she calmed down. So, I sat down beside her and I hummed and gently stroked her cheek and her hair. She seemed to completely relax now and fell into a deep sleep that didn't contain such fearful dreams.

All night I kept vigil by her bedside watching for more signs of distress. When I noticed how hot her skin was becoming, I decided to wake her up to give her some medication.

"Bella, my sweet, you need to wake up just for a little bit. Can you do that for me?" I asked her as I gently nudged her.

"Huh? Mom, Dad that you? I don't know. It was a yellow flower." She said as she sat up. She was looking at me but it was like she was still asleep. She wasn't making any sense at all. I'm certain it was from her fever. I had stuck the thermometer under her arm while I was trying to wake her. She had a fever of 103. She definitely needed medicine.

I picked out the strongest medication for reducing fever and gave her the pills to swallow and water to drink. She did this without question seeming to think she was a child at home with her parents caring for her.

She laid back down and immediately passed out again. She would need to sleep for a long time. I would need to keep checking on her fever, giving her medicine as needed.

Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't just making her well so that I could enjoy a good fuck. I wanted her well, because, well, I don't know. I guess to talk to her. Since when did I care about this shit? She's a damn, insignificant human, and in my world she's only good for two things anyway – blood and fucking.

For some reason, I kind of wanted her to like me. _Why?_ Hell if I know. I mean I don't plan on catering to her and I still plan on fucking her and doing what I want with her body. It's just now I'm not so sure about killing her. So that would mean I wouldn't be tasting that sinful smelling blood of hers. That would be hard. However, I'm thinking having her dead might be harder now. So, for now, she will be safe from death.

**XxxXxxXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. This chapter is a prime example, so be forewarned on the rape and violence issue mentioned at the beginning of this story.**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Three**_

After seven more uninterrupted hours of sleep, Bella begins to stir. She turns over and opens her eyes. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she bolts up sitting. She sees me and her lips begin to tremble and her body starts to lightly shake.

"Good morning, Bella or should I say 'good afternoon'." I say while I wait for her reaction.

"Um, w-wh-where am I?" she stammers.

"Bella, my sweet, you are at my house. Don't you remember?" I prod, waiting to see what she recalls.

"I remember being in Port Angeles at the bookstore and then…." She gasped. "Then I was attacked and you…" Her eyes grew wide.

_Ah, she does remember._

"You...you… k-k-ki… uh, stopped them." She gulped and looked down.

Her heartbeat was really increasing now and her breathing was coming out in short gasps. I could tell she was trying to get herself quickly under control. I really wish I could hear her thoughts. I'm sure she's probably remembering me snapping their necks or drinking their blood.

"Thanks for helping me, but I really need to go now," she said as she tried to get off the bed as steadily as she could. I'm sure she even knew I wasn't going to let her leave.

"No, Bella, you lay back down. You must rest." I made certain that she would be able to hear the authority in my voice.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure my family is worried, so I really should get going." She's got nerve, I'll give her that much.

"I didn't offer. You **are** staying here. Your family will be fine." All of this I said in a very firm voice.

_Ah, reaction time_. You can practically see realization set in all over her face.

"I…I should at least c-c-call them. I know they're worried about me."

"Bella, they'll be fine; they have each other," I said as I walked over to her. I then sat on the bed beside her and took her hands in mine.

"And you, my sweet Bella, you have me."

I couldn't help the wicked grin that I wore on my face after that statement. Of course, I can see that only added to the fear in Bella's eyes. Like I said before, I like it when they get scared. I know, I'm an evil bastard, so bite me.

She started to hyperventilate now. _Geez, that's just a little too much there little girl._

"That's enough. You need to calm down now."

Her breathing was a little ragged now and wheezy sounding.

"I'm sorry." _gasp_ "I'm trying." _gasp_ "Please." _gasp_

I got up and walked over to the dresser where her glass of water was sitting. I brought it over to her and put it up to her lips.

"Here, drink some water. It will help." I told her and I gently tipped the glass for her to drink it.

"Better?" I asked her as she finished the water.

"Y-yes. It's 'Edward' right?" she asked shakily.

"That's right, my sweet. Do you want to ask me something?"

"Will I get to see my family ever again?" she asks while obviously trying to control her shaking.

"You need to think of your family Bella. It would be just cruel if they saw you once more only for you to disappear again. You see you are mine now and I don't share. So, I'm your family now." I couldn't help but to give her my devilish grin.

_Cue waterworks._ Buckets of tears now poured from her eyes. She made no sounds now, but the constant flow of tears seemed to have no end in sight.

She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest and began rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry… should've listened…so sorry…I love you all…I'm sorry…" She just kept whispering this to herself over and over again.

She cried it out a bit and then looked up at me as she wiped her tears away.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Hmm, good question." I said as I scratched my chin and held it acting as if I were deep in thought.

"Well, I guess we can start by having a little fun." I moved my hand and slowly stroked her cheek and down to her throat.

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Please don't" she begged.

"If you don't fight me then you might find it enjoyable too." I said and I began tracing her collar bone with my finger tips.

"No, no, no" she whispered hoarsely as she scooted further back on the bed and hugged her legs tighter.

"Look my sweet, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but make no mistake it will be my way." I told her fiercely.

"No, no, please, please, don't," she said her eyes watering once more.

"You can beg all you want, but it won't do you any good. Now come here." I commanded.

She just looked at me with silent tears and began trembling but did not move.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I said as I reached for her, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her roughly towards me.

I grabbed my t-shirt she was wearing and ripped it off her. She screamed and tried to hit me. I grabbed her wrists once more and slapped her hard across her face. I didn't use enough strength to break her bones but she would be left with a nasty bruise.

She began crying harder.

"**Don't. Fight. Me.**" I yelled harshly at her. "I won't hesitate to tie you to this bed, and if I do that then I may just leave you tied down naked for days. If you know what's good for you then you better start listening to me now."

I then ripped the boxers off of her and laid her back roughly on the bed.

"Don't move" I ordered her. I then shed my clothes while she stared at me wide-eyed and staying stock still.

My smile was large and wide as I took her body in with my eyes.

"Tell me Bella, have you ever been touched by a man before?" I asked her quirking an eyebrow.

Silence. Only silent tears.

"Answer me Bella. Has a man ever touched you intimately?" My tone was much harsher now. I don't care how scared she was, she would learn to answer my questions.

"N…n…no" she admitted through trembling lips.

"Ah, that's good Bella, my sweet. You will then truly forever be mine."

I then began eyeing the body that now belonged to me appreciatively. Her body truly was magnificent with beautiful round breasts, delicious curves, a nice tone stomach, and long, luscious legs. Not to mention that sweet spot of hers that would soon house my length.

Yes, she would remain untouched by others. She was only for me. Her body belonged to me now and I will be damned (_okay, maybe I already am_) if I will let any other, human or vampire, indulge themselves in this beauty of mine.

I lay next to her and held her in place with one of my legs. I cupped her breasts and began squeezing and pinching them. Her nipples hardened under my touch. I couldn't resist and took one of them in my mouth sucking hard and rolling my tongue over her nipple. I bit down hard but didn't break the skin; she let out a muffled scream. It was hard to tell if it was from fear or pleasure, not that it matters. I switched back and forth on both of her beautiful tits, sucking or massaging.

"Perfect," I said in between my assault on those wondrous tits.

I moved one of my hands down to her pussy and ran my fingers up and down her slit feeling juices beginning to leak.

"See my sweet Bella, you can't stop your body's reaction to me. It will go much better for you if you relax and try to enjoy it." I then thrust two of my fingers inside of her and she let out a surprised gasp.

_Nice. So warm and so tight._

I moved my leg off of her.

"Open your legs wider." I demanded of her.

She hesitantly opened them wider.

"That's a good girl." I moved where I had a better view of my hands pumping in and out of her. I liked the way my hand became more saturated from her. I withdrew my hand and sucked my fingers relishing the taste.

"Mmm, my sweet, you taste divine." I told her as I quickly thrust my fingers back in.

Soon I will be watching my cock plunging in and out of her. I'm getting harder just thinking about it.

I had to play with the folds of her pussy. I just had to see it all. I opened her up more and watched as my fingers seeped into her depths. _Damn, what an amazing site!_

I then placed my head between her legs and licked her opening while continuing to pump my fingers in her. Her breathing became more labored. I took my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue.

She started to squirm. I looked up at her and she had her eyes closed tightly and was biting her lip, probably to stop her from moaning out. She was enjoying it, and she didn't want to. I could have a little fun with this.

"How's it feel my sweet? You like the way my tongue makes you feel, don't you?" She bit her lip even harder and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

I have never tasted anything like her. I could probably lap up her sweet juices all day.

I decided I wasn't quite ready for her to come undone yet. I wanted to be inside of her the first time she ever felt that. So, I moved up near her face and started kissing from her ear and all along her neck. I sucked and bit down hard on her neck, making sure I left a mark. However, I didn't draw any blood. I don't want to be tempted to drain her.

I hovered over her and let my cock touch the bottom of her stomach to just outside her lips. I rubbed it up and down her slit.

"You feel how hard I am for you, my sweet? You're fixing to feel it even more." I told her as my tip prodded at her entrance.

Without warning her, I plunged all the way inside in her.

_Utopia. _I am most definitely destined to be inside her.

She screamed loudly. Sobs came from deep within her throat and tears were pouring non-stop from her eyes. Now she had me even more turned on.

"Mmm my sweet, you're so nice and tight."

I started moving within her at a pace much slower than normal because my little virgin was so tight that I wanted relish in the feeling a bit longer. Finally, I just had to move faster.

I pulled completely out and then plowed back into her. She was still gasping and crying. She had no idea how that kept me going all the more.

"Ah, Bella, my sweet, you see how you are mine." I kept my thrusts at a steady pace deepening it more each time.

"You belong to me. You will always belong to me."

I know now that I will be fucking Bella for a long time to come. I'll probably be fucking her every day, several fucking times a day. I'm so grateful that I didn't kill her.

Keeping my connection to her, I brought her up with me on my knees. I held her where she was leaning slightly back. At this new angle, I was able to plunge myself into yet deeper depths.

Never slowing my thrusts, I took one of her breasts in my mouth.

I looked up at her. She now had her lips sucked into her mouth. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were tightly closed. She had a red glow to her scrunched up cheeks. I knew she was hating the fact that she liked this.

"You like my big cock in you, don't you my sweet?"

I knew she wouldn't answer. It didn't really matter anyway, because I knew that she liked it. I considered making her answer, but I really don't care right now. I am enjoying this too much to care.

As I watched my cock continually pound in and out of her, I reached down and began rubbing her clit furiously. I wanted to watch as she came undone and clinched around my cock.

The thought of watching our connection as we both reached orgasm had my cock impossibly harder.

I could hear her heart going in to overtime now. I could feel her whole body tremble and I knew she was close. So I began to relentlessly plunge into her at lightning speed.

She couldn't contain the moan that escaped from her lips as she began to feel her release.

"**You.**" _thrust_ "**Are.**" _thrust _"**Mine.**" Then I shot her up with my release.

**XxxXxxXxx**

_**Author's Note:**_ _I've never written a story like this one before. I really didn't like writing a rape scene, but it's kind of necessary to this story. It shows what Edward's character is like at this time. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Four**_

I left Bella locked up securely in my bedroom.

It was time for me to hunt. Now that I have satisfied one hunger, it's time to indulge in another.

I could feed on my Bella, but I won't. I don't want to lose control and drain her. No, she is too precious for me to lose. Even though I crave her blood more than I have any others, I crave her body even more. Funny, I've never had a problem disposing of women before. I guess I've just never wanted a woman's body as much as I do hers.

I really don't feel like being away from Bella for too long. So tonight I will not travel far to find my prey.

I've found myself on the outskirts of Seattle. A little restaurant is closing up for the night. I watch a couple walking hand in hand to the adjacent parking lot. They laugh and give each other little kisses as they head toward the lone car in the lot.

_Ah, good, two for one._ When I am finished, my thirst should be much more tolerable and I will probably be able to last much longer before my next hunting trip.

"It's a pleasant night tonight. Don't you think?" I ask them as I suddenly appear before them taking them by surprise.

The man instantly pulls the woman behind him. _Ah, he's intuitive. He senses the danger._

"Yes, it is. If you'll excuse us." The man says as he tries to pass quickly by me.

I grab the wrist of the woman he is towing behind him.

She hisses in pain. "Jack!" the woman calls out with wide, fearful eyes.

"Let her go!" The man yells at me, letting his concern for his companion override his own fear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jack," I answer in a conversational tone.

The woman is looking between us and begins to shake and grabs Jack with her other hand.

"It's alright Diane, we're leaving now. Let her go." Jack once again demands of me.

"Jack and Diane, how cute. How John Mellencamp." I say rather amused.

"Well, I tell you what, since I like you folks, I'll make this real quick."

I turn quickly to Diane and bite her neck and quickly drain this tasty beauty.

I look up at Jack and he looks as if he's going to be sick.

"What's the matter Jack? Didn't get to dribble off those Bobby Brook's slacks and do as you please?" I couldn't help but taunt him with the song right before I bit into him and drained him as well.

"Ah, not bad, not bad at all." I am quite pleased with myself for finding such a delectable meal in such a short time.

Yes, that means now I get more time with my sweet Bella. Maybe she's ready for round two. I bet I can turn this little lamb into a minx. Hell, it will sure be fun trying anyway. I wonder what position I should try with my sweet next. Oh, what fun it will be to explore with her. I can use her as my personal map. Yes, pinpointing areas to explore and then diving in to unchartered areas. I'm hard already just thinking about all the possibilities.

I suddenly remember that there is human hunger too. I had forgotten about that. I'm not usually one to spend time with humans other than using them as my source of nutrients. I don't have a book on the 'care and feeding of humans.' _Hmm, funny. Maybe I can write one after this._

I stopped by a delicatessen on my way home. I told the girl to just make a variety of sandwiches. I don't know what humans like. I never cared. It all looks repulsive anyway. Besides, I didn't want to make sandwiches for her myself. Maybe later if she behaves properly, she will be allowed to make her own meals.

I hurry home because I'm anxious for her to eat. My already hard member is waiting to plunge back into her. I think I may just have a new addiction.

Once I'm home, I put all but one of the sandwiches into the refrigerator. I grab a soda and some of the chips I bought at the store earlier and bring them up with me to my room.

After undoing all the locks I walk in and at first I begin to panic because I do not see my sweet anywhere.

Annoyed, I walk around the room and I find her on the floor by the other side of the bed; curled up in a ball and crying.

_Humans! Damn, they're so fucking emotional!_

"Alright, get up. I brought you some food." I say to her as I look down at the pitiful sight in front of me.

She doesn't even flinch or react in anyway. _Oh, come on! Not fucking again! Geez, is she going to go into shock if a fucking spider is squished too? Get over it already!_

Maybe this is just more trouble than it's worth. I'm not a fucking human caretaker. Maybe I should just fuck her one more time and then drain her. She's just too fucking fragile. I don't need this shit.

Yet, the thought of not being able to be sheathed inside of her anytime I want is unbearable. She does belong to me now, so I guess the 'care and feeding of Bella' will be something I have to do if I want her around. It's just so hard to deal with these emotional beings. I guess I'll have to learn to tolerate it, at least with her.

_Oh, she will definitely make it up to me. I might enjoy thinking up different ways._

"Bella!" I yelled at her. "Get up!"

She looked up at me with a blank expression. The left side of her face had a huge bruise from where I had slapped her when she tried to fight me. It looked horrible.

She just continued to stare at me with an empty look in her eyes.

I snatched her arm and pulled her up and sat her on the bed. I threw the sandwich in her lap.

"Eat, now!" I ordered her.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered.

"I guess if you don't want to eat, then I can find something else to fill up that pretty little mouth of yours."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the sandwich and began to eat.

_Yeah, I thought so. Although, it won't be long before you're taking me in your mouth._

She was wearing one of my t-shirts. Oops! I forgot to give her the clothes I got her. _Of course I could always have her walk around in nothing at all._ Oh well, I guess I owe her a little bit of comfort.

"I'll be right back," I said as I walked out of the room.

I went down to the study where I had put the clothes I bought her. I was going through them gathering some of the more 'modest' looking ones to let her wear for now when I heard some movement from upstairs.

_Fuck! _I left the damn door open.

I ran up the stairs to find her wandering in the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked her harshly.

"I … I …I was just looking a … around," she answered me looking absolutely terrified.

"Looking around for a way out?" I bitterly asked.

_No shit, she wants the fuck away from you, Monster._

This stupid human is making me lose my fucking mind.

"N … no, I just needed out of th … that room. It felt like the walls were closing in on me." She said, and I couldn't detect whether or not she was telling the truth.

I laughed. "The bedroom is too big for you to feel claustrophobic."

"Not when you've been in it for a long time," she said in a small voice.

I probably should get more locks for some of the other doors. I'll need to beef up my security system too. I guess I can't keep her locked up in one room all the time. Since I'm keeping her, I guess I should try to appease her some.

"Fine, you can be out as long as you stay in the same room as me. If I go into another room, you come with me unless I take you back to the bedroom. You mess up one time and you will feel claustrophobic for a long time to come. Do you understand me?" I spoke firmly so she would understand I meant business.

She nodded and whispered "yes".

"Okay my sweet, follow me." I led her down the stairs and into my study.

I tossed some of the clothes onto one of the couches.

"Pick out something to wear and put it on."

She spent a few minutes going through the pile. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. I had to laugh to myself when she grabbed the simplest, plainest pair of panties and a bra.

_Like that would make a difference to me._

She then looked at me and fidgeted some with the clothing she held in her hands.

"Um, can I have some privacy to change?" she nervously asked me.

"No, I told you we must stay in the same room." I smiled at her.

"Besides, I've already seen you naked and I will continue to do so." I reminded her.

She gulped and took in a deep breath. Then she turned around with her back to me and began taking off the t-shirt.

Before she had a chance to do anything else, I was right behind her. I brought my hands around in front of her and cupped her breasts, letting my thumbs graze over her nipples. _Damn, they're perfect._

I brought my hand down and ripped another pair of boxers off of her. I began stroking her slit.

"P…Please Edward, please don't. It hurts really bad." She began to tremble and I could feel a few tears falling on my hand that was cupping her breast.

_Ah, fuck! I'm so damn hard!_

I could make her please me another way, but I guess she deserves a rest. I did ride her a bit rough for a first time. Of course, anytime with a vampire will be rough.

I reluctantly removed my hands. I guess I'll be generous for now. _I know, I'm such a selfless and understanding vampire! _

"I'll allow you some time to recover. You may go ahead and change now." I told her as if I was just the most considerate man in the world. _Hey, might as well amuse myself since I can't fuck right now._

After she changed, she turned around and faced me. She seemed to be internally debating something.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, my sweet. Ask away." I actually gave her a genuine smile.

She stared at her feet for a minute before finally plucking up the courage. "What are you?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question. What do you think I am?" I prodded.

"A … a … vam … vampire," she finally spat out.

_Ding, ding, ding! Tell her what she's won Don!_

"Very good Bella, my sweet. I knew you were a smart girl." I couldn't help patronizing her a little bit.

"Are you going to kill me?" She actually got that out without stuttering once.

"Not if you behave and are a good girl."

For the first time I got a look at a defiant looking Bella.

She narrowed her eyes and then spoke. "Well, what exactly does being a 'good girl' entail?"

_Wow! I like a feisty Bella. She may be even more fun._

"Hmm, let me think." I said doing my best 'thinking man' impression.

"Well, first off, I expect for you to always obey me."

Her eyes narrowed even more and she huffed. _Didn't like that one did you?_

"Secondly, my word is law. So if you disobey me, disrespect me, or purposely defy me, then you will suffer extreme consequences." I looked at her fiercely, stressing my point.

"Thirdly, you belong to me now, body and soul. Your body is mine to do with as I please." I said gauging her reaction. Then I couldn't help it, but I had to add this next part. "I plan on doing many, many things to your body. You will also do anything to my body that I tell you to do." Once again, my wicked grin took over my face.

"What kind of consequences are you talking about me suffering if I disobey you?" She asked, obviously considering her options, as if she has any.

"Would you like me to give you a little preview?" I kept my face hard as my eyebrow rose up in question.

"No." She answered, apparently beginning to wise up.

"I can promise you this much, my sweet. It will be a punishment so harsh that you should never forget your place again. It will be so painful that you will continue to feel the pain in your next life. My advice to you would be to never, ever, disobey me. Always do as I say, then you won't have anything to worry about."

"Are you always going to keep me in this house?" she asked still feeling a little bit brave.

"Well, now that depends on you. If I think I can trust you to behave to take you out, I will. However, any mess up outside of this house will have you suffering a punishment ten times worse than any other."

That warning seemed to set her whole body on fire with fear.

**XxxXxxXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Five**_

It had been more than two days now since I had claimed Bella's body.

I'm starting to tire of being so understanding. Yes, her body was feeling some pain by my 'invasion,' but hey, I have selflessly given her time to recuperate.

I can feel my red eyes growing darker each day. For two days, I haven't satiated any of my hungers, and I was beginning to grow very agitated.

I had distracted myself some by installing a plethora of locks and adding different security measures. I will not allow my sweet to escape or for anyone to intrude on my property, Bella most definitely included.

Bella has barely spoken or eaten since our last encounter in my study. She is driving me insane. _I'm probably the sanest insane vampire she could meet. She's so lucky._

I believe I will get a rise out of her today. When I was out gathering some more for my 'maximum security' home, I ran across a newspaper with the most interesting cover story.

_Hmm, this is sure to stir up some emotions in my little sweet. _

After undoing the security measures on the bedroom door, I entered to find Bella sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. She was silent as ever, but I haven't seen a single tear fall from her mesmerizing eyes for over twenty-four hours now.

"I thought you might like to see this," I said as I tossed the _Seattle Times_ newspaper in front of her.

There was an article on the front page along with a rather impressive photo of Bella. There was also a picture of her tearful parents taken at an earlier press conference praying for her return.

I re-read the article over her shoulder as she read it.

_**Search For Missing Woman**_

_**The search is on for a missing Forks, Washington woman. Isabella Marie Swan was last seen on Thursday evening at a book store in Port Angeles. A store clerk acknowledges seeing Ms. Swan Thursday night. "I remember directing her to the section that holds our classic literature books," said Ernest Wright. Mr. Wright said he didn't recall seeing anyone accompanying Ms. Swan nor did he recall her exhibiting any unusual behavior. "She was a polite, pretty little thing. I remember her face lighting up when I pointed out the section she wanted. I hope she is found soon." Mr. Wright said.**_

_**No one knows the exact time that Ms. Swan left the book store. Her vehicle was found in the parking lot with no clues of a struggle. **_

"_**At this time, we don't believe that Ms. Swan was abducted from the parking lot. We believe that she encountered someone when she left the store. Where and when she encountered this person or persons is still not known." Said lead investigator, David Kline, with the Port Angeles Police Department. **_

_**Kline does not believe Ms. Swan to be involved in the deaths of the three men found dead in an alley not too far from the bookstore. However, he states "it is not known if Ms. Swan may have happened across this area when these men were killed. It is a possibility that she witnessed their deaths and was taken, but everything is just speculation at this point. We must be diligent in investigating all avenues."**_

_**Her parents are devastated. Her father, Charles Swan, is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. He and Isabella's mother, Renee, have been adamant that their daughter is not a runaway. The police have already conceded to the notion that Ms. Swan has disappeared under suspicious circumstances.**_

_**Isabella Swan, 18, known to her friends as 'Bella', has just completed her senior year of high school and was considering enrolling in the local community college in the fall. **_

_**A prayer vigil will take place Sunday evening at 7:00 p.m. at the First United Community Church of Forks.**_

_**The public is being asked to call the Port Angeles Police Department at 555-3435 or the Forks Police Department at 555-5464 if you should have any information at all that may help lead to Ms. Swan's safe return.**_

"What a beautiful picture Bella. You're pretty photogenic." I mused while waiting for her reaction to the article.

Tears had finally fallen from her eyes as she read the newspaper. However, upon finishing the article, Bella soon possessed that defiant look that I got a glimpse of the other day. _Ah yes, my sweet tiger has made an appearance. This should be fun._

"What kind of sick, sadistic thrill do you get out of the torture that you are bringing to me and my family?" she demanded.

_Damn, she's so amusing._

"Thrill? Hmm, thrill? Let's see. I only have what belongs to me. You will only feel tortured if you allow yourself to feel that way. Same goes for your parents. But see, no harm will come to them. Except…," and I let that hang in the air.

"Except what?" she demanded angrily.

"Except if you, my sweet, try to escape me. You see, I would hate for something to happen to your parents. After all, I owe them a lot, for they brought you into this world for me. However, I feel that would be a fitting consequence for you if you were to leave me. I could easily rid the world of the people you care about. I don't want to do that to you, but if you were to defy me like that, well I wouldn't be able to help myself." My evil grin seemed to irritate her further.

"You are a monster!" she yelled.

"And your point?" I asked wiping my fist on my shirt in a seemingly bored manner.

"Were you ever human?" she asked exasperatedly.

_Watch it there, little one. You are skating on thin ice here._

I marched right over and snatched her up by the collar of her shirt. I was bent over the bed staring fiercely into her eyes as I had brought her up to her knees.

"You better watch yourself. All you need to worry about is right now. All you need to concern yourself with is whether or not you are pleasing me. If you don't want a matching bruise on the other side of your face, then I suggest you shut your trap now. And, if you insist on opening that trap, I will find something to stuff in it." I was furious. If there were blood pumping through my body, it would surely have turned my face purple in anger.

Not surprisingly, she shut up after that.

I snatched the newspaper off the bed, locked her up, and stormed downstairs. I was too angry with her right now to be in the same room with her. I was afraid my anger would take over and I would snap her neck and drain her.

How can this insignificant little _human _have such an effect on me? This is getting way out of hand. It's just that right now I can't kill her or let her go.

_She's mine. She belongs to me._

I've been down here in my study for several hours now. It has taken me a while to stop fuming. I don't understand what this stupid human is doing to me.

Why do I even care that she brought up the subject of me being human? The fact cannot be changed that I am no longer human.

Hell, I've had to embrace what I am. _Fuck it!_ She will just have to embrace it too. She's just going to have to learn that her days of choice are gone. She will do and act how I want her to or she will face my wrath. I know she'll eventually learn her place.

You know, I'm getting tired of waiting. It's time I marched up there and reminded her who was running this show. I'm in charge here.

I angrily stomped upstairs and hastily unlocked the door. I found her once again in the same position, sitting upright with her knees hugged to her chest on my bed.

"Get up!" I commanded her.

She looked at me wearily and I could tell she was debating with herself whether or not to comply. However, my little speech earlier must have had some lasting impact for she stood up on trembling legs.

"You're filthy! You need a shower." I said as I looked her over. "Strip!" I commanded.

She looked at me wide eyed and terrified. _Never looked better._

"I can take a shower myself," she managed to choke out.

"No, remember we must always be in the same room except when I lock you in this bedroom. Besides, I need to make sure every body part gets attended to. So, you either strip and walk with me into this bathroom for 'our' shower or I strip you myself and force you in. However, if I must take you by force then you will suffer a punishment afterwards. This is going to happen. What happens afterwards is up to the choice you make now." I watched in utter satisfaction as she realized that she had no choice but to comply one way or the other.

She turned away from me and peeled off her t-shirt. _Oh, silly girl!_

"Turn around and face me." I commanded.

She hesitated and was very still.

"_**Now!"**_ I roared at her.

She jumped and then turned around quickly and then began to finish shedding her clothes.

_Ah, yes. There's that body that was made for me. Made for me to hold, suck, nibble, bite, and sheath myself in. Mmm, not much longer._

"Don't look away from me," I said as I began taking off my clothes, all the while making certain our eye contact was not broken.

"Come to me." I demanded of her and held out my hand.

On shaky legs she made her way over to me and hesitantly took my hand. I pulled us both into the bathroom and held onto her as I started the shower. After I adjusted the temperature to one that I assumed would be suitable for her, I pulled her into the shower with me.

I had her facing me with her back to the shower stream as I gently dipped her head back into the water. Her hair became darker as it was saturated with the water. I watched as the water rained down her luscious tits down to her fine pussy. I was getting extremely hard watching my sweet.

"Put your hands on me Bella," I demanded of her.

She opened her eyes and her lips trembled as she stared fearfully into my eyes.

Not wanting to tell her again, I grabbed both her hands and curled them around my hardened member.

"Work me my sweet," I told her.

"I … I … I don't know what to do." She admitted with the fear evident in her voice.

This I didn't mind. Not at all. I am rather glad that my sweet Bella has no experience in this. As I said before, this does make her truly mine. For I will be the only one she will ever touch this way.

"I will show you." I said and I gave my voice a softer edge this time to convey to her that I was actually pleased that she had touched no other.

I put my hand back around hers that were encasing my excited member. I took her fingers and helped them delicately glide over the tip. I showed her how to add a little more pressure and to keep caressing it in the same manner. I took her other hand and tightened it around my dick and I helped her hand go back and forth in movements from the bottom of my shaft to the top of my head. I had her gradually increasing her speed.

She was doing wonderfully. I finally released my hands from hers and let her continue to pump me on her own. I wanted to direct her to take me in her mouth, but she was not giving me any trouble and as long as she pleases me then I will take it easy with her. _For now._

"That's it my sweet. You're doing so well." I said pleased as I began palming her wondrous tits.

"Ah …. faster my Bella, go faster …. ah, that's it ….uh." I could feel my release about to spill out.

She began to stop as I began to spurt out. I wasn't mad because I knew she didn't know what to do.

"Just keep pumping me my sweet, until I have run dry." I whispered in her ear as I continued massaging her tits with my hands.

She did continue until I had completely emptied myself.

I had nuzzled my head into her neck and smiled. I place a few kisses along her neck.

"Now it's my turn," I told her as I bent down and took one of her tempting tits into my mouth. Her beautiful, pink nubs hardened immediately underneath my tongue. I let my tongue flit around her nipple for awhile before I took her glorious mound in my mouth. My assault continued for some time while I took turns with my mouth and hand on each one of her delectable tits.

Then I turned her around with her back flush against my chest. I kept one hand on her tit and let the other wonder down to her glistening, wet pussy.

_Ah, yes! All mine! Mine, mine, mine._

My hand glided up and down her slit not only feeling the wetness of the shower but the sweet wetness caused by her arousal. _So slick, so warm, so mine._

Suddenly I dipped my finger in her warm, inviting opening. She flinched but didn't seem as upset by the intrusion as she was the first time. In fact, by the time I added a second finger, she couldn't help the moans that escaped her pretty little mouth.

I began increasing the speed of my fingers. They were pumping in and out of her at a furious rate and she involuntarily bucked her hips a couple of times to deepen the feeling. I let my thumb wander over her nub and let it slowly tickle and then rub her. She was really feeling it and the ecstasy could not be wiped off of her face.

I needed to hear her.

"Let me hear those moans. Let me hear them and I will please you even more." I told her as I slowed my ministrations on her so I could hear her give in to me.

"Uh … oh …. geez," she let out loudly.

"Tell me Bella, does it feel good. Answer me, Bella. Tell me if you like my fingers in your pussy." I demanded.

"Yes … oh, yes … I like it" she admitted and let out another loud moan.

I couldn't help it now. I simply had to taste her.

I quickly turned her around to face me. I grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up against the shower wall as I got down on my knees. I raised her up until that glorious pussy was in my face.

We both let out equally satisfying moans as I ran my tongue up and down her slit lapping up her juices. I swear I would rather live off of this then blood any day.

As my tongue speared inside of her folds deepening itself into her tight depths, she let out the most erotic moan I've ever heard. She was close to reaching her high that her sounds alone could probably make me cum again. I let my tongue run a few more passes along her slit before I totally licked and sucked on her clit like never before sending her into an orgasmic frenzy.

I believe she came twice maybe even three times then.

She was too weak to stand when I finished pleasuring her. I gladly held onto her naked, wet body cradling her gently as I stepped out of the shower.

We never even had the chance to use the soap. _Ah, too bad. That means another shower later. _

I was ready to plunge into her now, but she was already drifting off to sleep in my arms as I made my way over to the bed. I could force her anyhow. But, she so willingly participated in the bathroom that I would really rather her do the same in bed. I will wait and give her a chance to gain back some energy.

Then when I'm ready to take her again, she can be an equal participant. If she's not ready, then it won't matter because I will take her anyway.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Six**_

I let Bella sleep all night. I've decided I've let her rest long enough. I want to sink deep inside her again before I leave to hunt. Then she can recover while I'm gone before I take her again. _What a fine gentleman I am!_

I got a bowl of some disgusting looking cereal and milk to take to my sweet.

When I walked into my own Fort Bliss, I found my sweet pacing the floor instead of being in her _'I'm a scared little zombie' _position. _Ah, so there are other uses for her legs besides being thrown over my shoulders._

"Good morning, my sweet, did you miss me?" I tauntingly asked.

"About as much as I would miss a root canal," she bit back coldly.

_Spunkella is back._

"That much? Wow, I'm flattered." I grinned as I set her 'food' on the dresser.

"Time for the human to eat." I said smirking.

"Time for the vampire to get a stake driven in his heart and go to hell!" she yelled.

_Oh, no, she wants me to leave? Whatever will I do? Oh yeah, whatever the hell I want._

"Why Bella, I am just shocked. What could I have possibly done to make you feel this way?" I mockingly asked as my hand fluttered over by non-beating heart.

"Asshole!" she huffed.

"Yeah, I've got one, but it's yours I'm interested in." I quickly retorted.

_Wait for it …. Wait for it …. Here it comes …._

Her eyes went wide and she sucked in a desperate gulp of air. "You … you w...wouldn't" she said in a nervous whisper.

_Oh, yes I would._

"If you're a good girl then who knows, maybe it will never come to it." _Key word there is __maybe_.

"Okay my sweet, time to eat your kibbles 'n bits or whatever the hell this nasty stuff is called." I said feeling a little revolted as I looked down at her cereal bowl.

She scowled at me, went over to the dresser and picked up the cereal bowl and then quirked an eyebrow up at me. "Cheerios?"

"Call it what you like, but nothing about it looks cheery to me." And I sat down on the bed after she did to wait for her to finish eating.

My sweet dragged her breakfast out for as long as she could. She knew something was going to happen otherwise I would have just left the room.

"My little Bella cleaned her bowl. I think she deserves a reward for that."

I didn't wait for her reply as I snatched the bowl out of her hands and put it on the dresser. I was back in front of her in a flash, even closer than I was before.

"Please, please, don't do this again." She begged.

"Ah, Bella, you know I like it when you beg me." _Yes – beg, plead, whine, sob, – hey, it's all the same to me._

I wasn't going to wait for my reward. I ripped all her clothes off in less than a second which left a fantastically petrified look on my sweet Bella's face.

Pinning her down with one hand, I easily snatched all my clothes off with my other hand. _Damn, I'm good._

I kept my hand on her as I straddled her thighs with my knees. I drew my eyebrows together, pursed my lips, and made myself look as if I was deeply considering all my options.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed as if inspiration had just struck me. _No, I've been thinking about this one for a long time._

My hand that had her pinned down grabbed her left hand and I pulled her up quickly. I stood us up beside the bed. I quickly turned her to where her back was flush against my body. I immediately cupped my hands on her luscious tits and began rolling her nipples with my thumbs feeling them instantly harden.

_Those weren't the only things that were hard._

"Stop …. Please!" she yelled in a hoarse sounding whisper.

"Do you really think that's going to work? Do you really think I'm going to stop because you want me to?" I whispered in her ear and then proceeded to nibble her earlobe.

She only let out sob in response.

My mouth moved along her jaw and down to her throat as my right hand traveled down to the area where my cock would soon hear the 'hallelujah chorus'. _Figuratively speaking, of course._

As much as she protests and tries to get me to stop, her body is surely telling another story. She's so wet already that some of her heavenly juices are already trickling down her thighs. As my fingers continue their invasion of her remarkable pussy, I felt like a pirate who had discovered the ultimate booty.

My cock is starting to feel abandoned and we can't have that. Not when there's a cure right here in front of me.

I moved my hands and entwined them with hers. I then lifted them up over her head and nudged the back her knees forward to bend her toward the bed. I took our hands so that I could place Bella's palm down onto the bed.

"Don't move your hands" I commanded her as I removed mine from their hold on hers.

I let my hands slowly glide down her body, enjoying the smooth, silky feel of her warm skin as I made my way to her thighs. Then I pulled her back from the bed a little to where that glorious ass was hanging off the bed and poking itself in the air just waiting for my cock to begin its inspection.

My hand wandered down to her folds to part those sweet lips. My cock was already at attention waiting for the train to blow the whistle so it could travel full speed ahead.

Not another second passed before I had completely encased myself within her. In this position, I can drive deeper in and claim even more of my sweet.

She's so warm, so fucking tight and I am to feel it all throughout my massive member.

_My cock is ready to live here forever, just move in and take up residence. Not to worry, I can have her anytime I want, anyway I want._

I was savagely plunging into her over and over.

She cried out loudly. Whether it was pleasure or pain, I don't know.

_Fuck! _I wasn't going to last half as long as I wanted to. It was just too damn good.

I was just about feel my release and decided I needed to remind Bella who owned her.

"Who do you belong to Bella?" I asked thrusting wildly.

All I heard were quiet sobs but not the answer she should be giving.

"Answer me Bella! Who do you belong to?" I demanded her answer.

"Me!" she screamed.

"Wrong Answer!" I yelled and slapped her ass hard.

"Now tell me who you belong to?" I yelled.

"No one." She defiantly answered me.

_Someone is walking into dangerous territory._

I held her ass up a little more to get deeper so I could thrust so hard into her, she would still be feeling it in her grave.

I wanted her to scream in pain this time. She pissed me off.

After I shot out my release, I immediately withdrew and hastily turned her around to face me.

"Do you _**want**_ to be in pain? Because if you don't, then I advise you to answer me correctly the next time I ask you a question." I fumed at her.

Some tears escaped her eyes. "Can't you even _try _to understand what I'm going through? Do you think this is easy for me?"

"I'm sure it doesn't feel easy for you. But you need to accept that your life is different now. You're not going back to how it was." I'm not going to let myself feel sorry for her.

"Don't you miss people? Talking? Laughing? Caring?" she cried.

"You think I don't know what you're doing? As if you really want to know me. You're hoping I'll begin to care for you, not want to hurt you. Maybe let you go? Never going to happen. You can't humanize me, so stop trying. Like it or not, you're stuck with me sweetheart and that's not going to change. I own you, body and soul." I growled out at her.

"You will never own me! Oh, you can hit me, hurt me, rape me. You can take away my freedom; take me away from everything that ever mattered to me. You may be able to get me to do things or have me say what you want to hear. But you will never, I repeat NEVER, have my heart and my respect. You are nothing but a monster and I will never regard you as anything more than that!" She took a few steps back from me but kept her hostile eyes on mine.

I could literally feel my eyes turning red, my nostrils flaring, and I felt ready to knock her down and drink her dry. I grabbed her chin and squeezed it holding it tightly in my hand and stopping her from looking away from me.

_Blood! I want her blood!_

I was quickly assessing which point of her body I wanted to sink my teeth into.

"Edward?" she asked shakily, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I looked closely at her face. _Sheer terror_. That describes best the look on her face. Her lips were quivering, her whole body was trembling, and her eyes were open wide in fear.

I have always enjoyed the look on my victims' faces before I took their blood and their life. This time, I didn't. This time, looking at her face, was actually making me feel repulsed with myself.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

I have to get out of here. I have to go feed. _**Now.**_

"I will deal with you when I get back." I said harshly as I pushed her onto the bed.

I sprinted out the door and hastily locked it and all but flew outside.

I will not allow this human to bewitch me! I'm the one in control here, not her.

_Yeah, it really looked that way._

I quickly catch a scent and track it to a woman in a parking lot just leaving the gym. I don't have time for pleasantries.

I just grabbed her and drew her into my arms, ready to dig in. Then I made a mistake. I looked at her. She had brown hair and brown eyes like Bella, and she had the same terror stricken face. I huffed, pushed her away, and ran into the woods.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**~X~X~X~X~X~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_What the fuck is going on with my brain?_

I don't understand why I didn't drain that woman in that parking lot. I had her right in my grasp. I needed the blood. So, why did I stop? Why couldn't I do it?

It's not like I suddenly care for the human race. Hell, I'm sure if others could read minds like me that they would be repulsed by the humans too. Even most of the do-gooders I've encountered are doing their deeds with ulterior motives. Everything they do seems to be based on something else, not the goodness of their hearts like they would like people to believe. They are utterly repulsive.

_What makes you judge and jury? What about your ulterior motives?_

I'm tired of this fucking inner fight in my head. I am a vampire. Period. I do not care how humans feel. I take what I want. I do what I want. I kill what I want. I drink what I want. Nothing, not even some insignificant _human _is going to stop me.

I probably should have killed Bella long ago. It's her fucking fault. Look what she's doing to me. She's stopping me from doing what is in my nature for me to do. I got to man up, _or vamp up,_ and take care of this problem.

_I'm not going to become a fucking vampire princess. What's next? Braiding each other's hair and watching Lifetime movies? No fucking way!_

That's it! I am taking care of this once and for all. First up, blood. I will not be denied.

I go back to staking out the parking lot area of the twenty four hour gym. It's pretty deserted.

After waiting impatiently for awhile, I finally spot a short-haired blonde girl walking out. I observe her for a moment and make sure no one is nearby. The last lady must have been too freaked to say anything. Also, she probably figured no one would believe her since I appeared in a flash and disappeared just as quickly.

Certain the girl was alone, I was ready to act. Lightning fast, I made my move. I was behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, saw me and smiled.

_Wow, he's cute. I bet he wants me to go out with him. Hell yes! I bet I can get lucky with this one. Look at the way he's sizing me up. … Uh, wait. He's starting to kind of creep me out. Shit, I got to get out of here. Something is wrong with him._

These stupid girls are always so damn predictable. First, they're enchanted by my looks and then they're scared shitless from the vibe they eventually begin to feel.

Blondie turned around with her keys and was clumsily trying to get into her car.

"Stop," I said trying to let my voice have some sort of reassuring tone to it.

She stopped and looked at me questioningly while different thoughts went through her head. She was wondering if the vibe was just some sort of old instinct from 'stranger danger' films in school. She was thinking maybe I wasn't so bad after all.

"I just wanted to show you something," I said with a grin.

"O …okay" she stuttered.

"Great, I'll enjoy this, but I'm sure you won't" I said watching her face turn into a look of horror.

I grabbed her in my arms and set her at an angle where I could easily get to the pulsing part of her neck.

"I appreciate your blood donation," I said to her as if I worked for the Red Cross. I then sunk my teeth into her and drunk her dry.

I opened her car door and gently placed her in. I figured it would be best to put her in her car. _You never know what kind of sick perverts there are out there. Just doing my part._

I did it. See. Proof positive that I cannot be stopped from being what I am meant to be. That stupid human can't change me. I'm not made to have feelings.

I'm ready to go back and give her what for now. What the hell made her think she could talk to me like that anyway? She needs to be taught a lesson. That's what she needs. She needs to know, without a doubt, what her place is. She must learn that she will suffer consequences when she acts out of line with me. Does she have any idea how lucky she is to be breathing right now? I have got to take care of this problem.

I took my time going back. Though I wanted to face her, I thought it would be better to get some of this anger under control. I haven't been doing this just to go back and drain her, though it would probably be easier on me if I did. However, the way her body called to me was like a moth to a flame. I couldn't resist that body. I didn't want to resist that body. For now, I definitely won't resist that body.

_Great! Thinking about her damn body has me all fucking hard again. Geez, the way she affects me even miles and miles away is just so frustrating._

I slowed to a snail's pace the closer I got to home. Why was it so hard for me to go in there a deal with this? It's not like she can harm me. I felt stupid reminding myself that I was the one in control. Of course, I fucking am.

_I own her! She fucking belongs to me! _

Time to leave the fucking pep rally and get to the fucking game.

I went inside the house and changed. Apparently I was a little sloppy with that blonde and got some blood on my clothes. _Damn! Those were my favorite pair of jeans. _It had been a long time since I had gotten messy with my food.

_All my fucking senses are out of whack! _

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Bella, but I refuse to avoid her. I don't want her to get any ideas that she has any power over me, because she fucking doesn't.

_Uh huh, sure. So she's __**not **__the reason you've been questioning yourself all night?_

What the hell? Shut the fuck up. Am I going to have to give myself a fucking lobotomy? Geez, I never realized how irritating I can be. At least that part of me or whatever the fuck that is. Go away.

Finally I make it inside the bedroom. She's lying on the bed on her side with her back facing the door. I can tell by her breathing that she's asleep.

I walked over and watched her for awhile. She wasn't sleeping too soundly. After awhile, she began to get real restless. Her eyes scrunched up and she began to cry out.

"No, no stop. Please, you're hurting me. Please stop. It hurts ….. can't …. can't…. take much more." She was crying and her legs were twisting in the sheets as if she was struggling.

I thought of waking her to stop her nightmare. Then I realized that would be a 'human' thing to do, so I refused to do it. So, I just watched her fret and cry in her sleep. As I was watching her, I noticed that she still wore the bruise on her face from the first time I claimed her. It was yellowing now and fading a bit. It must have been painful. I probably should have given her some ice. Humans are just so damn delicate and this one is seems especially fragile.

Suddenly her head was thrashing violently back and forth on the pillow and her legs were moving wildly, trapping themselves even more within the sheets. She bolted upright in a sitting position and her eyes were rapidly blinking. It took her a few minutes to get out of her haze and she let out a frustrated sigh, probably aware that she was actually living in a nightmare. She turned her head towards where I was standing and gasped. She closed her eyes tightly but tears still escaped her tightly shut lids.

"Pleasant dreams?" I chided.

She didn't frown or scowl or shoot back a sarcastic remark to me. She just sat there trying to still her body by bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

It's really irritating. I don't know which way I like her best. As submissive Bella? As feisty Bella? As zombie Bella? Not happy Bella. I've never seen that one. Guess, I probably never will. Doesn't matter anyway.

_Sure._

Shut the fuck up! Don't need any smart ass comments from myself. _Can vampires become schizo? _ Nah.

I figured I knew one way to rile her for sure.

"You ready to answer my question now Bella?" I want her to know that I haven't forgotten her little outburst.

She looked up at me, gulped, and just continued to stare.

"Tell me. Who do you belong to?" I demanded in a harsh voice.

"Y … y…you," she stuttered in a whisper.

"I didn't hear you," I sang out. "Who is it that owns you Bella?"

"You do." She answered timidly but loudly.

"Whose commands will you follow?" I asked testing her.

"Yours." She said in a sob.

"Do you plan on questioning me again, my sweet?" I asked her in that sickly sweet voice I knew she detested.

"No." she replied and rested her head on her knees.

She was surprising me. I didn't expect any of her answers. I expected her to fight me. When she puts up a fight, it's easier for me to make my demands. I figured she'd fight me and then I would come up with a great punishment.

I wasn't going to look like a mamby pamby vampire even though I was having a hard time channeling my inner demon.

I decided I needed more time to think about my next interaction with her. She's likely to stump me again and I have to be ready. I am Edward fucking Masen and this little girl will not turn me into a sissy.

"I never told you that you could get dressed. Take off your clothes and stay on this bed. I'll be back soon." I told her opening the door to walk out. "Remember who you belong to," I added menacingly.

Now I'm going to go back to my study and figure out what I'm going to do to her and with her. I will not let that she-devil catch me off guard again.

_Fuck! _I've never had to plan so hard to be spontaneous in my existence!

This girl will be the death of me.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

_**~~~Special thanks to tawelephant for reviewing this chapter for me. You're the bomb!~~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'NC-17' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence **

_**Chapter Eight**_

Hmm, what to do, what to do? She's alive. She's still breathing. She still has use of her limbs. She's not paralyzed. She's not starving. She's not sick. So, I am obviously doing a pretty damn good job taking care of her. So what the fuck is this weird feeling that something is not right?

_It's just bullshit, that's what it is. _

_Somehow her human feelings caught you off guard. That's all it is. Remember, feelings don't matter. Humans don't matter. Just do what the fuck you want._

So, what the fuck do I want to do?

_Fuck. Drink Blood. Fuck. Watch humans suffer. Fuck. Drink Blood. Fuck. Repeat over and over._

I guess I narrowed down my choices. After all, she is upstairs naked on my bed.

But I will not tolerate anymore insolence on her part. She must remember that she belongs to me, and I am the one in charge. I will have to remind her of this should she partake in another indiscretion. She needs to know that I will follow through on my threats. I told her the rules in no uncertain terms, so if she should disrespect or disobey again then I will have no choice but to punish her. I am in charge, and I must never let her forget that fact.

The only thing is I have never had to punish a human before. Well, punish them to behave anyway. Some may have suffered punishments leading to their deaths, but in those cases I didn't have to worry about being careful since their death was inevitable anyway. I don't want her dead. I want her alive and well so that I can ravish her whenever the mood strikes me. It's a delicate balance. She is my responsibility. So, I must make sure she adheres to my wishes and rules, and at the same time I am responsible for her well being.

_Human caretaker … I wonder how that will look on my resume._

It's times like these that I wish I could counsel with others of my kind. Yet, who would understand the precarious situation I am in? Most vampires would have drained her by now.

There were some that I use to counsel with, and I once found their advice most profound and helpful. Yet, that was long ago. I tried their way of life for some time. They were animal drinkers who refused to feed on humans. They valued and tried to protect human life. _All hail the noble vampires._

Hell, even one of them was a doctor who treated humans, and the humans were none the wiser as to his true identity. His name was Carlisle. He believed that being a vampire did not make his identity. Once in a lengthy conversation with Carlisle, he had told me that he believed your identity was what you made it to be. He said we all have a choice, humans and vampires alike, we choose our path by the choices we make. He said we can choose 'good' and treat others with respect and always look for the good in others. He believed we should also still hold hope for those who have not found the path of good; to believe that it is possible for them to one day make a change for the better.

The members of his coven had one thing I didn't. A mate. There were six of them and they were all paired off leaving me the lone member. I didn't really care, seeing as I never found a woman worth devoting myself to. However, with our expert vampire hearing, you don't miss much of things being said such as 'sweet nothings' or knowing when a couple is going at it. I didn't care for that. I also grew quite tired of animal blood as I find it utterly disgusting. Nothing compares to human blood.

So, I moved on. Carlisle and the others tried to convince me to stay, but I felt I could no longer pretend to be something I'm not. And, I never looked back.

Until today.

Of course, I think I pretty much know what they would say. They would say I should not punish her. That I should let her go. Let her be free. Let her have peace and all the nonsensical bullshit.

_I'm no hippie vampire. _I don't go for the 'be free' and 'make love not war' crap. _But I'm not against free love._

Now back to dealing with the matter at hand, Bella. I may not necessarily like causing pain … _okay, rephrase that – cause too much pain_ … but she must learn to submit to me. She would find her new life easier to live if she would just give up the fight. Although I do like Bella feisty, she can just push it too far sometimes.

It's just that if she doesn't learn to control that mouth of hers in the right way … _and not just the way she will learn tonight_ …then I may end up losing control with her and killing her.

_Hmm, maybe I should just get her a muzzle. Or, I could just threaten her with one. Bet she wouldn't be too keen on that._

As far as punishment, I have a few ideas in the back of my head. I guess I'll just have to go with those. I'll figure it all out as I go along.

_Aha, another entry for my 'Care and feeding of Humans' book. I can see it now – 'Doling out punishments to your naughty human'. Of course, that could be construed in different ways especially if they're lucky enough to end up with an exhibitionist human._

Oh, I bet my little sweet, my little Bella, is up there frightened out of her little human mind. She's probably in fear of what all befalls her tonight.

Well, you know what they say, sometimes the fear and anticipation is worse than what is to actually come. Of course that is why I always enjoyed watching my victim's faces, feeling the fear rolling off of them in waves, and hearing their frightened, crazy thoughts. I just wish it was as enjoyable watching Bella's face and her reactions. It would so help if I could read her mind.

I guess I should go upstairs and put Bella out of her fear induced misery.

_I must be such a comforting presence for her. She's so lucky._

"Daddy's home!" I say with my head between the door and the door frame. I was giving her my best Jack Nicholson _'The Shining'_ look.

_Damn, I loved that movie. He was such a fun loving guy._

She is staring at me with her lip trembling, sitting flush against the headboard with her arms wrapped around her knees which are tucked into her body. Obviously, one of her favorite positions.

_Not my favorite, but we'll get to that soon enough._

"Not even a laugh? Poor Bella, you need some cheering up," I said jutting out my lips as if I felt bad for her.

However, before I 'cheer her up,' I need to set her straight. I will give her a chance to get herself under control. _I just give and give and give. So selfless._

"That outburst of yours earlier today was really unacceptable. You really should learn how to control that mouth of yours. I'm giving you a warning now. Another outburst from you, any form of disrespect or disobedience and it will be met with a punishment. I have been lenient with you even after explaining the rules to you. You have defied me for the last time. No more freebies. Do you understand?" I cocked one of my eyebrows at her as I stalked closer to her to wait for her answer.

"Yes," she answered in a nervous whisper.

"It must be hard to be stuck in here with nothing to do. Hmm, let me see if I think of something for you to do." I stood with my legs apart, one arm crossed under my chest and the my elbow of my other arm touched it while I held my fist up, and I rested my face on it while I pretended to contemplate this.

"I think it's time we put that mouth of yours to another use." I said matter of factly.

Her pupils dilated and her eyes widened in fear.

"Or we could put your other orifice to use." I had a feeling this would change her mind.

_Yeah, that did it! _

"No, we don't have to do that," she said choosing her less painful option.

_No problem, it's only a matter of time. _

Suddenly she looked up at me and her eyes hardened a little.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, and I silently dared her to lash out the anger showing in her eyes.

With a sigh, she averted her eyes back in front of her, and her shoulders hunched over in defeat. I assume the fear of punishment acted as a motivating factor in her compliance.

I slowly shed my clothes letting the anticipation build, good for me – not so much for her. _Oh well, there's just no pleasing some people._

"Bella, come over here to me, and bring your pillow with you," I commanded her.

She picked up her pillow and walked over to me with her head down.

"Put the pillow on the floor in front of you and then sit on your knees."

She did as I said, but still kept her head down. _That's about to change._

"Sit straight and look at me," I demanded.

Hmm, a little short. I grabbed another pillow off the bed and told Bella to get up. I placed the pillow on the other one and told her to resume her position. _Ah, much better._

I walked up to her with my cock, which was growing longer and harder in anticipation, and let it stare her in the face.

She gulped loudly and then stared up at me with anxious eyes.

I put my hand on her head and gently brushed some of her hair back. "It's okay my sweet, I know you haven't done this before. I will guide you through it. Now, let's see how talented that little mouth of yours is," I said as my dick prodded her to open her tightly closed lips.

"Remember who you belong to Bella!" I admonished her. "Now open your mouth to me."

As soon as her hesitant lips parted I shoved my cock into the back of her throat. She gagged and choked a little.

"Come on Bella, you're smarter than that, breathe through your nose." _Really._

I impatiently stilled while she got herself back under control.

"I will help you out this time, but the next time you will be expected to handle everything on your own. So pay attention." I growled out at her. It's not that I want to scare her, but hell, who wants a pissy blow job?

I told her to suck hard as continually thrusted in and out of her mouth. I had her lick from the bottom of my shaft to the tip. I reminded her of the hand job she gave me in the shower and told her to let her mouth do the same. I showed her where to place her hands and how to move them while she continued to suck on me. I made sure she didn't neglect my balls.

_Damn, I'm a good instructor! _

I was so unselfish in the way that I guided her. She was doing everything per my instructions. She nibbled, sucked, licked, and massaged everywhere I wanted her.

_I'm certain an 'Edward popsicle' is her new favorite thing to suck on. I know it's mine._

When I was ready to release, I told her to swallow it all, and not to spit it out. They way I said it probably implied she would be in trouble if she didn't. In all actuality, I would not have punished her for not being able to swallow all of it. I knew it was her first time. I could allow her some concessions.

_After all, I'm not a monster._

Oh, and she was a good girl. A very good girl. My baby's come such a long way.

After my release, I pulled out, and she bowed her head down. I took my hands and gently stroked the sides of her hair letting her know that I was pleased.

"You did very well my sweet, I am very proud of you." Yes, I can see that I can train my Bella to please me in all the ways that I like.

She made a noise of disgust, and that did _**not**_ please me. I roughly grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to look up at me.

"Anything that you do to me should be seen as a privilege. You are damn lucky to even be breathing right now. You should treat me only with respect. You are alive because of me!" I angrily shouted at her as I released her chin and then jerked her up by her shoulders.

I could tell she was fixing to make a huge fucking mistake by the angry glint in her eyes.

"Fuck you!" she spat. "It is not a privilege to be stuck with you. It's a fucking nightmare! I'm not proud. I'm totally disgusted to put my mouth on your demon dick. I've wanted to barf every time you've raped me. You're a sadistic bastard and I would rather be with any man rather than a monster like you!" She was actually screaming at me.

"In fact," she dangerously decided to continue, "I would rather you kill me. Go ahead, drain me, snap my neck, anything …. I just want to get away from you even if by death."

_Not smart!_

I was furious. She better be damn glad that she is such a good fuck or she would have been dead before she even finished that last sentence of hers.

I grabbed her by her neck and held her tightly causing her arms to futilely try to pry my hand away.

"Listen to me you stupid little girl. You are **not allowed** to speak to me that way **ever**! I guess you want punishment because you didn't heed my warning. You are going to wish you were dead before I even finish punishing you." I let out a frustrated growl as I threw her roughly on the bed.

I kept my eyes on her shaking, petrified form as I put my clothes back on.

As I was leaving to go retrieve what I needed from my den, I turned around and left her a few parting words.

"To err is human, but my punishment shall be divine!" _At least for me it will be._

_**I graciously bow to, curtsy, and applaud tawelephant for her fantastic beta skills.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Ah, there's the bag I'm looking for._ I pick up the bag filled with the goodies I had bought at the adult toy store back when I had first acquired my Bella.

Now, I had planned on using these items for pleasure. But, no, Bella had to go and try my patience and now this one can only cause pain. I shook my head as I ran the leather strap through my hands. It's a shame that there will be marks on her lovely body.

_**~~Don't do it and there won't be any marks!~~**_

_Fuck! Not you again! Go away, I don't need this shit right now._

_**~~Oh, but you need to harm a perfectly innocent human?~~**_

_No harm would come to her if she would just obey me!_

_**~~She is obeying you. You expect her to be happy about the way you are treating her and to sing your praises. When she doesn't, it makes you feel like the monster you are.~~**_

_Fuck off! One of the rules is that she has to respect me._

_**~~Yet you show no respect for her.~~**_

_This isn't about her. It's about me. It's about what I want. It doesn't matter what she wants. _

_**~~So, let's get this straight. She is to pleasure you, do what you say, and she must pretend that she enjoys all of this.~~**_

_Hmm, yeah … that about sums it up. _

_**~~And you find this behavior acceptable? So, none of her feelings matter to you whatsoever?~~**_

_Who the hell are you? Why the fuck do you care? Can't you just go the fuck away?_

_**~~Don't you recognize me? I'm you Edward.~~**_

_Bullshit! You act more like your Freud or some other bullshit psychiatrist._

_**~~Hmm, not bad. You can call me Freudward.~~**_

_Alright 'Freudward,' why don't you watch me in action?_

I took the leather whip I held and wrapped it around my hand and marched upstairs to the bedroom. I would show Bella and 'Freudward' both who the hell was boss around here. _**No one**_ is to question my authority … not even myself.

Predictable. Bella is in her little balled-up, hiding from the world position.

I quickly set the whip down and out of Bella's sight. I didn't want her to know what's coming.

_**~~Right. You just don't want to see the fear in her eyes. You're afraid you might even see yourself as the monster you are.~~**_

_Shut the fuck up 'Freudward!' You're not going to stop me._

"Come here Bella," I commanded her while staring coldly at her.

Her body began to noticeably tremble as she scooted over to the side of the bed and stood up before me. She kept her head down, obviously afraid to look me in the eye.

I grasped her chin tightly with my hand and forced her to look at me.

"It's time to be punished Bella. You have brought this on yourself. I have warned you and I have even let you get by with some things. It all ends now. I am tired of your disobedience. Believe me when I say that this is only a taste of what future punishments can be like. From now on, every punishment will be more harsh then the last," I told her as I stared fiercely at the sobbing eyes in front of me.

"Please, Edward. Please, don't do this. I'll be good. I promise. Please don't hurt me anymore." She was begging me now and huge tears continued to stream down her face.

I will not let her deter me. She must be punished.

_**~~Yes, because raping, threatening, and humiliating her isn't enough.~~**_

_I will NOT back out now. She knew the consequences her actions could bring her. She was warned._

_**~~Let's see, you've also slapped her, given her bruises and she's probably suffered quite a bit of physical pain from all your actions, but that's still not enough, is it?~~**_

_No, it's not. I warned her. If I don't do this, then she'll think she can get away with this again. I will not have it! Now shut up, because this is happening!_

I know now that I have to do this. This human is obviously driving me to the brink of insanity. I refuse to let her toy with my emotions. That is a human quality and I'm not human. This will not be delayed any longer. 'Freudward' is officially shut out.

"You will never speak to me disrespectfully again. You are receiving this punishment because you chose to break the rules. There are consequences for rule breakers and you are facing yours now," I said glaring at her.

I pushed her on the bed. "Sit still. Do not move."

I went and unlocked my closet and retrieved some rope.

She looked at me wide eyed as I strode back over to where she sat. She dared not say anything from the look I was giving her.

I sat beside her and turned her to the side and gruffly grabbed her arms and brought her wrists together and tied them behind her back. I then turned her back and then knelt on the floor in front of her as I bound her ankles together. I would not give her any chance to try to escape or wiggle out of my grasp.

She was sobbing heavily but apparently realized it would be better for her to keep her mouth shut. _Finally some self preservation. Too bad it's a little too late. _

"Now you're going to lie over the bed here," I said as I moved her around to where she was on her stomach bent over on the bed.

Her sobs were growing louder. I should have gagged her.

I blew out a big breath that I didn't need as I bent down and picked up the whip. I ran it through my hands and tried to calm myself down so I don't literally split her in half with it.

"What I'm going to punish you with wasn't originally meant for punishment Bella." I said as I laid the whip beside her so it was in her line of vision.

She gasped loudly.

"You see this was meant for what they call 'pleasure/pain,' except now it won't be happening that way. I think you know why. Yes, now it will only cause you pain."

"No, no, please. Please, please, please, don't do this. I'm so…s…s…sorry, p…p...please don't," she begged me.

I shut my eyes tightly and took another unneeded breath. "It's too late Bella."

With that, I took the whip back in my hands and willed myself not to use all my strength. I then flicked it and watched it cut into her creamy skin leaving a small trail of red with it. Her pain inflicted screams resounded throughout the house.

I had planned on giving her ten lashes. The sickening sound of her tearing flesh as the whip came down for the second time had me rethinking that. It's a good thing I never told her how many times she would be stricken otherwise I would not be able to stop.

As hard as it was to watch her beautiful silken skin become marred, I had no choice but to continue and least complete five lashes.

Her shrieks of pain were an annoyance. I found myself wanting to get this over with so her screaming would stop. I struck her twice more realizing blood was leaving her body, but never in a way that I had imagined it.

I put the whip away, but her screaming still did not cease.

"Stop Bella!" I yelled. "It's over. Stop screaming!"

_**~~Do you have any idea what kind of pain she is in?~~**_

_Fuck! I thought I shut you up._

_**~~I am you; you can't shut me up~~**_

_Fine then! I'll just kill her. You can't help her then._

_**~~You're probably right. That would probably be the most humane thing to do at this point. She will probably welcome death now.~~**_

She's still screaming and sobbing loudly. Her marks are coloring a deeper red now. Amazingly enough I do not find her blood tempting me.

_**~~Her blood doesn't tempt you because you are disgusted with yourself for the way that you have drawn it.~~**_

That's it. I'm getting out of here. I'm not going to stand in this room and listen to her screams and the annoying 'Freudward' in my head.

I secure all the locks in the bedroom and the rest of the house and take off at full speed through the woods. I will feed and calm myself down before I step back in that nightmare.

Why didn't I enjoy that? I have always liked that before. Why would it change now? I know I did the right thing. I did. She's like a child that needs to be punished to learn how to behave.

I know what it is. Why didn't I think of this before? _So fucking obvious!_

That body belongs to me. I don't want to see Bella injured because she belongs to me. I don't want to fuck a body all covered in welts.

_**~~Keep telling yourself that. You just don't want any reminders of what you've done.~~**_

_Get out of my fucking head!_

_**~~Let me think about that. No, no can do. You're stuck with me like she's stuck with you.~~**_

I'm not going to think about this shit right now. I should hunt now.

_**~~You do remember that you left her naked, bleeding, and bound on your bed?~~**_

_Fuck you!_

_**~~Fine, just leave her be then. Maybe her wounds will get infected and she'll get sick and die. That's probably what she's hoping for.~~**_

I choose to ignore 'Freudward' for now. I will hunt and then when I return home I will tend to Bella. I never said I wouldn't take care of her. Of course, I will help her heal. She's going to continue to be with me, so why wouldn't I?

It took me longer than I anticipated to hunt. Luckily I didn't hear from that 'other side' of my brain. But, I found it harder to hunt. When I was about to approach a lucky woman for my entrée, I could suddenly hear Bella's screams in my mind. That really takes the enjoyment right out of it. So, I had to find an alternate meal.

I heard some screams a few streets over from where I was and made my way over to see what the fuss was. What I found was a bear of a man attacking a petite, red-headed woman. He reeked of alcohol and was yelling something about her spending all his money.

"But I had to go to the doctor, Bob. I am supposed to go every three weeks now and I haven't been in two months. I had to make sure the baby was okay." She was pleading with the un-bathed swine.

"Nothin's wrong with the damn baby! I needed the money tonight!" He screamed at her and punched her in the face causing her to fall on the ground.

His thoughts were hateful. _'Damn fucking bitch. I need some fucking ice and now that's ruined because of your sorry ass.'_

All he could think about was the money he needed for his drugs. He started to kick his pregnant girlfriend, but I caught his foot mid-air causing him to fall on his fat ass.

I kept a painfully tight hold on his ankle, as I offered my hand to the redhead and helped her up. I looked her in the eye. "You should go home now." I said and she nodded as if hypnotized and turned and walked at a fast pace out of the alley toward the lit street.

"That's no way to treat a lady," I told him as I looked down at him in disgust.

I heard laughing in my head.

_**~~Oh, how ironic!~~**_

_Shut the fuck up!_

"This is none of your God damn business pretty boy. Get lost!" He was yelling at me, already too high to feel the fear that he should. He was beating the woman up for money for drugs and he was already high. The iconic drug user.

"You weren't just hurting one person, you were hurting two. All of it was because of your pathetic addiction. Tell me, how does this feel?" I asked him as I bent his leg completely around.

He cried out in pain.

"And tell me, how does this feel?" I then kicked him so hard in his side, you could actually hear his ribs cracking.

I would have stayed longer and enjoyed the sensation of breaking every individual bone in his body, but I realized I couldn't leave Bella tied up for so long.

So I bent down, bit into him and just drained him. I couldn't leave his disgusting body here for it would be obvious to the non-human race that this was a death caused by supernatural means. So I had to take his body and dispose of it where it wouldn't be found.

Now I am on my way back home to deal with the shit there.

I could hear laughter in my head again. _What the fuck is so damn funny?_

_**~~You. You killed that man because he was unjustly harming that woman, and yet you just harmed an innocent woman yourself. What makes you any better than him? What's so funny is the fact that you can't even see the similarities yourself. Do you really think that what you did to Bella was justly deserved? Is it really justifiable?~~**_

_Fuck you!_

_**~~You seem to say that a lot when you're at a loss for words~~**_

_Fuck …. Oh, go to hell!_

_**~~Very clever, Edward, very clever. Now go take care of Bella~~**_

It's times like this when I wished there was a type of Prozac that vampires could take.

_Listen 'Freudward,' you need to chill for now if you want me to do whatever it is you think is right. Understand?_

_**~~Fine, just take care of Bella~~**_

Stupid brain - I have every intention of taking care of her.

_**Once again, my thanks to tawelephant for all her help. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Ten**_

When I got home, I gathered some first aid supplies from the kitchen before I headed up to my bedroom. I sighed, thinking about how I was turning into her nursemaid again.

_**~~And whose fault is that?~~**_

_I am not fucking dealing with you right now. You better stay the fuck out of my head if you want me to help her._

I waited a few moments to make sure the voice was gone and then proceeded to disengage the locks to the bedroom.

There she was in the same position that I had left her. I know she's awake because I could hear her heartbeat rapidly increasing. She was trying but failing to still her trembling body.

_Ah, fuck! _ The marks on her body looked deeper and longer than they did when I had left her. Bruising was forming on the sides of each cut. I thought I had controlled my strength, but obviously even the force that I used was too much for her.

I walked over to the bed and kneeled beside Bella. Her breathing then became really labored and deep sobs were emitting from her chest.

I untied her ankles and then her arms. She didn't move.

"You can lie on the bed now," I frustratingly said as she remained unmoving.

"Get on the fucking bed!" I demanded when she still did not comply.

"I … I … c-can't … m-move, my … my body hurts too much to move." She spoke in nervous sobs.

_Fucking fragile humans!_

I guess I can't fault her for that. _I can be fucking generous when I want to be._

I reminded myself to be gentle, and I carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. She hissed in pain when her back hit the mattress. Realizing that wasn't the best position for her, I gently turned her on her stomach.

Being the gentle creature that I am, I retrieved the medical supplies I brought up with me and then sat on the bed beside her.

I gently patted and cleaned the marks on her body and she winced in pain and shook in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you now. I'm just trying to clean and bandage your wounds. We don't want them to get infected now, do we?" I asked her and then realized that maybe I should take the mocking tone out of my voice. There was really no reason for me to add salt to the wounds.

She continued to cry and moan in pain. I began to feel something that I haven't felt in a mighty long time.

Regret.

I really did overreact, and she paid the consequences of that.

I can't think about this now. What's done is done and there's nothing that can be changed about it. I will just patch her up and help her to get better. That's all that can be done now. She'll be so grateful that I helped her that she won't even think of how I hurt her.

_Okay, I guess that's a little too far-fetched there._

I scoured through the supplies I brought with me and quickly found what I was looking for. I prepared the syringe and then injected the medicine from it into Bella's arm. She was startled when she felt the sting of the needle. As I removed the needle and discarded the used syringe, her sobs got louder and her shaking increased. I suddenly realized that she's scared of what I had just done.

"I just gave you an injection for the pain Bella. It was just pain medication, okay? I promise that's all it was." I told her as I simultaneously became dumfounded by my need to reassure her.

Well it doesn't matter anyway. I figured she'd heal better if she wasn't squirming around from the pain. I had stopped on my way back home and helped myself to some drugs at the hospital pharmacy. It's so easy to get pass these stupid humans. They are so oblivious.

I continued to patch Bella up. I applied an antibiotic ointment on the cuts and then carefully bandaged them. Luckily it seemed as if none of the cuts would need stitches. I think that if I tend to them regularly then there's a good chance that I could prevent any scarring.

_See? I'm not so bad. _

I got out a pair of Bella's panties and carefully threaded her legs through them and gently lifted her up as I pulled them over her hips. I was going to put a nightgown on her, but I didn't think she could take the movement too well for me to get it on her. I would wait until later when the medication helps her get in a deep sleep. _Damn, I really am fucking caring. She is so lucky that I am so thoughtful._

I didn't move her. I just covered her with some blankets and propped a pillow underneath her head. Her trembling had calmed down considerably and her breathing returned to normal. The medicine was obviously beginning to take effect.

I stayed and watched Bella as she began to fall into a deep slumber. At least for now she wasn't feeling any pain.

I really shouldn't have punished her with that whip. I see now that it was too harsh a punishment. It really wasn't appropriate for any type of punishment with her. I went overboard and all rationality of the situation had become lost on me. I could have killed her. I don't want her dead especially by my hand or even my teeth.

For her sake and my sanity, I've got to find a way to control my temper. I can't let it get the better of me and let it end up hurting one of my valuables. Right now Bella is my most important valuable.

I found myself continuing to sit on her bed and watch her sleep. I was subconsciously smoothing her hair on the side of her face.

Before long, I noticed Bella's eyes moving rapidly beneath her lids and I realized she was reaching a REM cycle. She began whimpering and I wondered if I had given her a strong enough dose of the pain medication until I realized that she was experiencing a nightmare.

She began thrashing her head and for a while she mumbled incoherently.

However that soon changed. Her breathing turned ragged and she began to scream out. "Please don't hurt me anymore. Please, it hurts so much. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't punish me again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I let out an unnecessary breath. Before I realized what I was doing, I began whispering softly to her. "Shh, it's okay Bella. Just rest. I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay now. I'm sorry; I'll make it better."

_What the fuck? Did I just apologize … to a human? _

At least she was asleep and only heard me in her subconscious. She was still trembling from when her nightmare started. I hesitantly moved my hand over her arm and began to gently rub it back and forth and then in circles, just trying to soothe her enough to calm her down.

After a few minutes her breathing returned to normal and her trembling body stilled. I lied down beside her and gently moved my hand over her body and not in a sexual way. She was relaxing now and dare I say she seemed somewhat comforted? It was quite ironic actually. I was the one that harmed her and now I am the one comforting her. However, I'm sure if she were awake that she wouldn't be feeling so calmed.

I am surprised by my actions. I hadn't felt the need to be in a human's presence for any real length of time for so long now. Bella definitely brought out reactions in me that I didn't even think I possessed. However, I'm sure the only reason I feel compelled to comfort her is the fact that I know my punishment went too far.

_That has to be the only reason, isn't it?_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard loud banging on my front door. I tried listening hard to hear the thoughts of whomever it was that had the nerve to pound on my door. However, I could hear nothing. Either someone possessed a mind like Bella's that I couldn't get into, which is highly unlikely, or they are purposely shielding their thoughts from me. I would bet on the latter.

I carefully rose from the bed so as not to disturb Bella and quietly closed the door surprising myself yet again by my own odd behavior.

_Snap out of it Edward! It's just a little guilt over taking her punishment too far. Really, you shouldn't even feel guilty; after all she did knowingly disobey you._

I won't allow myself to dwell on such stupid _'human' _emotions. Besides, I have other things to deal with right now. I secured the bedroom locks. I know Bella wouldn't be able to go anywhere if she tried. However, I have no idea what my unwanted 'guest' wants since I could not get a read on them.

I made my way downstairs curious as to who is at my door and agitated that they're disturbing me.

I opened the door only to be surprised by the person who stood before me.

"Hello Edward," said the voice of one of the last people I ever expected to hear from again.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**.~~**~~.  
**_**Once again, I must give credit to the wonderful tawelephant for her superb editing.**_

_**.~~**~~.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Well, I sure as fuck didn't expect who was at the door, not that I was expecting anybody.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?" Of course, I had figured it out before I got to the door. I could hear his off key singing in his head.

Emmett Cullen. Carlisle's 'adopted' son. Yeah, _vampire adoption_ sounds crazy I know. When I use to hang out with the Cullen 'family', Emmett and I had gotten along pretty well. Carlisle had taken him under his wing after Rosalie begged him to save Emmett's life after he had been attacked by a bear. Carlisle helped Emmett to embrace a 'vegetarian vampire diet' which consists of drinking the blood of only animals.

_Stupid, weird family. What are they 'born again' vampires?_

I let him in and shut the door. "Nice to see you too. Are you going to let me in?" To most people, even vampires, Emmett would seem pretty intimidating with his big muscles. In all actuality, I find Emmett to be one big dark haired, curly headed kid.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you're here?" I am pretty positive that this is not a social visit.

"Funny story. You see, Rosy and I were off hunting in the Olympic Peninsula and we were having a lot of luck too and a lot of fun." He seemed to drift off, thinking of something his horny ass did with Rose. He tends to lose his train of thought quite often.

"Your point?" I asked impatiently, trying to get him to continue.

"Everything was going great until we got interrupted." Then he seemed to pause for effect.

"Emmett, you're not very good at building up suspense. Just get it out, tell me what the fuck is going on." I'm really starting to get pissed off now and that's not a good thing.

"Oh, contraire, it seems I'm pretty good at suspense seeing as how impatient you are. Of course, patience was never your forte." He smugly grinned at his own analysis.

"Damn it Emmett, out with it already!" This damn bastard drives me crazy.

"Well you see, Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper are all down under in Australia having themselves a nice little vacation. Me and my Rosy baby just recently returned from Isle Esme," he told me as if I would give a crap.

_Well, congratu-fucking-lations! _

"You know Emmett, I really don't give a shit about everyone's travels. Just tell me what the fuck this visit is about." I am pissed off now.

"Testy. I see drinking human blood hasn't calmed down that temper of yours. It actually seems to make it worse. Imagine that." He remarked sarcastically.

"Well anyway, I was having a good time. I was tracking down this grizzly when I was interrupted by my ringing phone. Guess who it was?" Once again, he paused for effect trying to add suspense. _Idiot._

"The pope," I answered him while rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "No, I had already talked to him. It was Alice."

_Alice … figures. The all knowing fortune telling, psychic vampire. The 'Lucy' of the peanuts gang … always trying to give advice. She can take my 5 cents and shove it!_

"And?"

_Get the fuck on with it already!_

"She had some very disturbing news to share with me. It was about you." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Apparently he thought he might be able to intimidate me. _Guess again._

"Me? Well, do share." I had no doubt that he would. _Eventually._

"I thought you would have guessed." He was smirking now, obviously happy with himself that he was able to keep something from me for as long as he had.

"I would have, but it seems you've been working on blocking your thoughts from me. It was annoying hearing you singing 'Slow Ride' in your head when you were at the door though." In fact, it was almost fucking painful.

"Great song, isn't it?" He smiled widely totally forgetting the tough façade he was trying to present. I swear he is attention deficit.

"Emmett!" I felt like steam was blowing out of my ears the way that he was irritating me.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist. I got a call from Alice. It seems she had a vision concerning the girl that disappeared in Port Angeles." He looked at me like he was looking for recognition.

"What's that got to do with me?" I sneered.

"It has everything to do with you. Alice says the girl, Isabella Swan, is here at your house." He answered me with the utmost confidence in that statement.

"You know Alice's visions aren't always correct," I countered even though I knew it wouldn't help.

"She's here, Edward. I can smell her. Why? Why did you take her?" He disappointingly asked and waited for an answer that I wasn't going to give him. "Fine then, don't answer. But tell me, why are you torturing her?"

"She's absolutely fine." I am not going to elaborate.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You and I both know that isn't true." If blood were flowing through our veins, you would surely think he was about to turn a bright red.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I wondered how much Alice had fucking seen.

"You're so full of shit Edward. Alice saw you whipping her. _**Whipping her!**_ What the fuck is wrong with you?" The rare anger that never seemed to possess Emmett was definitely present now.

"This is none of your god damn business Emmett. Stay the fuck out of it!" I won't let this fucker pass judgment on me.

"Why the hell are you keeping her anyway? I've never known you to unnecessarily cause torture to your victims. And don't you dare tell me that the girl deserves it. No one deserves that, least of all an innocent 18 year old girl." He sounded totally repulsed.

"Like I said, stay the fuck out of it!" I was absolutely livid now.

"What about the Volturi, Edward? What if they find out about what you're doing? They will expect you to either kill her or turn her. Are you prepared to do either?"

He asked me questions that I wasn't sure how to answer. So I didn't give him specific answers on any type of plan of action since I didn't have one, not that I would be sharing it with him anyway.

"They won't find out. She isn't going anywhere." Fucking scare tactics will not work on me.

"So, you just plan on keeping her prisoner here until you get your fill of her? Your sick, Edward, just sick," he said in a disgusted voice.

"You can fucking leave now Emmett." I glared at him and pointed to the door.

"Let me take her to Carlisle and Esme." The big oaf was trying to plead with me now.

"No fucking way, she's not going anywhere." _She's mine. _I'm never letting her go.

"Come on, Edward, Carlisle should check her out. Surely, she needs to see a doctor," he said, though he had to know that wouldn't convince me.

"I'm taking care of her. She's fine." I answered him in total annoyance.

"She should stay with Carlisle and Esme. He can help her heal, and they can hide her to keep her safe. She could live the rest of her life without being in fear of you."

_Fucking pro lifers!_

"I said no! Now get the fuck out of here and get back to Rosalie. I'm sure she's fucking fuming that you've gotten off the leash." Emmett's wife Rosalie most definitely has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Let me see her. I can at least tell the others that she's still breathing." He was really trying to push it.

"Bullshit! You know she's still breathing. Don't tell me that you can't hear her heartbeat." With our excellent hearing ability, I knew he couldn't deny that.

"If you're not going to take her to Carlisle and Esme, then the least you can do is let Carlisle come here and check her out. I'm sure she needs medical care." He was desperately trying to find some way to interfere with my life.

"She doesn't need to see him. I am taking care of her." After being Bella's nursemaid again, it wasn't hard to stop him from trying to make me feel any guilt.

"Why? So you can continue to torture her over and over again? What the hell has gotten into you Edward? I knew you could be cruel, but I didn't know that you would be so evil, especially to such an innocent girl like her."

"It's time for you to leave Emmett. You've worn out your welcome. Don't come back and tell Alice to mind her own fucking business. She shouldn't be checking up on me anyway."

"She wasn't checking up on you fuckwad! We try not to think about your worthless ass if we can help it. She was reading a newspaper on the fucking plane and saw a story about Isabella missing and possibly being kidnapped. Right next to the article was another one about some fucking embezzler from a company called 'Edwards Financial'. You're smart, at least you use to be, but I'm sure you can still put two and two together," he said mockingly.

"Go!" I yelled.

"I'm going," Emmett said and turned around and strode over to the door and then he paused and turned back around. "What the hell happened to you Edward? You're not the same person that I used to know. You're just a fucking monster now." He shook his head in disbelief and left, slamming the door behind him.

I spent the next several hours just trying to chill out and not think about things so much. Of course best laid plans and all that shit … doesn't always work the way you want.

Emmett sure as hell didn't improve my mood any. I don't know what the fuck makes any of the Cullen's think that they have a right to interfere with anything I do. What the hell is a vampire doing with a _holier than thou_ attitude? Do they not remember what a vampire is supposed to do? Do they seriously not realize that their 'lifestyle' is in the minority of most vampires?

If those motherfucking pretenders would just embrace what it is to be a real vampire, then they wouldn't be questioning my actions. Those assholes better not even think of coming here.

I could still hear Bella's even breathing, indicating she was still asleep. I assumed she'd probably be out the rest of the night. So, since she would be passed out for awhile, I decided to go hunting. I waited awhile before I left to make sure Emmett's ass would be long gone.

With everything that's been going in my head, it's no wonder how distracted I was in targeting my usual prey. I finally got fed up that I was missing out on a delectable buffet because of my fucking Swiss cheesed brain. Instead I ended up with two idiotic drunks stumbling out the back door of a strip club. A connoisseur like me eating scraps like these screw ups was like a human digging through the trash for food. _What has become of me? _

I got back to the house and figured it was time for me to be the caring nursemaid again. Emmett's wrong, I'm not evil … to her anyway. Maybe the punishment I dealt her was too severe; I can admit that. Would I be on my way to take care of her if I was so damn evil? _I think not._

I released all the locks and walked in to find Bella lying on her stomach in the same position that I left her in all those hours ago. She's still sleeping, though she appears to be restless. I assume she'll be waking up soon.

I slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down to her waist. The bandages are still in place and have not bled through. However, I'm sure I probably need to wash her back and apply some more ointment.

Bella could probably do with a bath, but that still might sting a little too much right now. I wouldn't mind bathing her. At least then I could run my hands all over her body while I clean her up.

_Hmm, I bet her tits and 'parking garage' are filthy. _When I do finally bathe her in the tub, I'll have to make sure I pay extra attention to those particular areas.

For now I have to resign myself to being extra gentle. I'll have to present a calm and caring manner to my sweet. I just have to remind myself that it won't be too long until I can indulge myself with her luscious body and all it has to offer me.

After filling a bowl full of warm water and getting the supplies I needed, I made my way over to the bed. I sat down next to a still sleeping Bella. I debated whether or not to wake her up before I started working on her back again. I figured it would be best for me to wake her rather than startling her when I take off her bandages.

I gently brushed the hair from her face and couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she is. Her restlessness has settled down, and she actually looked peaceful. I couldn't help but just observe her for a few minutes first.

"Bella, I need you to wake up my sweet." I lightly shake her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light and she took my form in, she began to tremble. Her eyes dilated and became full of fear.

I guess I should have expected this reaction. I don't like her to look at me that way, but I know I am the cause of her fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. I'm just going to tend to your back." I tried to keep my voice calm.

She relaxed only slightly and then I began to peel off her bandages. Her marks looked better but would still take some time to heal. I took a wash cloth that I had wet with the warm water and began to gently clean her back. She flinched a little when contact was made around her wounds but remained quiet.

Bella never uttered a word as I applied the ointment and bandaged her up once more. I didn't speak as well. What could I say really? 'Sorry I harshly punished you because you don't want to be my prisoner.' _Nah, I don't think that will help._

"Do you want to wear a t-shirt or nightgown?" I asked her thinking that she might feel a little more comfortable if she wasn't nude.

She still didn't speak, only nodded her head.

I retrieved one of my t-shirts since it would be a looser fit and not too constricting. I eased her into a sitting position and gently helped her into the shirt.

"Do you need some more pain medicine?" I asked her assuming she was still feeling pain because of the way she flinched when I dressed her back.

Once again she just nodded.

I filled the syringe and walked back over to her. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"It's just Demerol. This is a smaller dose than what I gave you before," I told her as I injected it into her arm.

I let her lie back down and rest. Sometimes I am frustrated because I can't hear her thoughts. But then again after the way I treated her, I'm sure that I probably wouldn't want to.

_I shouldn't worry. She'll be craving my attention soon knowing what I can do to her body. Okay, not everything I do to her body. However, she'll want to feel the ecstasy only I can take her to._

I just need to rethink how I will handle future punishments. I don't think this feisty, stubborn girl will stay as resigned as she is now. I do like her feisty side. _It, of course, would be more preferable when I'm pounding into her. _

So, I have a lot of figuring to do. I leave her on her own to rest as I'm sure she prefers. I secured her safely in the bedroom and head downstairs.

Right now I'm going to take care of my first order of business. I'm going to tear that whip to pieces and get rid of it. I won't have it here to tempt me. I will not lose her by taking a punishment too far. _She's mine and I will never let her go._

**.~~**~~.**

**.*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*.**

_**Hats off to tawelephant! Without her help, who knows if you'd understand anything I wrote?**_

_**~~ :) ~~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'NC-17' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Three days have passed since Emmett's visit. Bella is getting better, but still not talking. Doesn't matter to me that much. Women and talking are overrated anyway.

I have been nothing but good to Bella. I've been constantly tending to her back. I've helped her change into fresh clothes. I've made her food, covered her when she's cold, and given her pain medication when she needed it.

_Yes, I've been nothing but a Saint. Statues could be built in my honor. _

Bella may not feel that way now. However, before long my sweet little human will be changing her tune. She won't be able to get enough of me. I mean hell; it's been awhile since she's felt my hard cock in her. She's probably experiencing some sort of 'Edward's massive penis withdrawal'.

_We can't have that now, can we? To let her go for too long without the wondrous sensation of being filled by me would just be too cruel. A saint like me could never be that cruel._

I'm sure my little spitfire is in there somewhere. I just think she's too scared to show that side right now. She's probably too afraid of what her punishment would be if she disobeyed me again. Fear is a good thing. Bella definitely needs to hang on to that fear. Her fear will help her from going too far out of line.

I don't plan to harm her, but I have to take her again. It's been too long. My cock is ready to be incased in her tight, warm walls. Plus this is my favorite way to remind her of who she belongs to. I can't keep catering to her and not have my own needs fulfilled. I can't let her think I've gone soft.

_Of course, with Bella around I'm always hard. After all, a sex god like me is always ready._

I hadn't bothered locking the bedroom today. I've been home all day … you know, being a saint and all that. I would hear her if she tried to escape, but she'd never make it very far anyway.

I walked into the bedroom to find her lying on her side facing away from the door. She wasn't asleep, that much I could tell. Her breathing no longer became erratic every time I entered the room. I don't know if she just wasn't scared anymore or just resigned to her new life. Of course, she was still scared of me; it's just that she didn't fear I was coming to flay her every time I approached her.

I remained still for a few minutes and just stared at her body. I used this time to decide exactly what it was I wanted to do. Like the sweet 'devil – angel' that I am, I will be mindful of her injuries. However, her back looks much better. The marks are getting fainter and fainter every day. Before long, her beautiful backside will once again be pristine and flawless. _Just like me._

I guess I better stop before I get a big head. _One big head is all I need right now._

I decided that I will give her some pain medication before we engage in this evenings 'activities'. _Here I go again putting someone else's welfare above my own._

I filled a syringe with Demerol and approached my sweet Bella.

"Time for your pain medicine," I said as I approached the bed and sat down next to her.

She didn't move or flinch as I injected her.

"That's my girl," I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. I then got up and disposed of the syringe. Before I made it back over to my sweet, I went ahead and quietly stripped out of my clothing.

I sat back down next to her. "Let's sit you up. We need to get you out of that t-shirt now," I said as I gently pulled her up to a sitting position. She was still facing away from me and hadn't yet noticed my nudity.

I carefully and slowly peeled the t-shirt from her body.

I could swear my monster of a cock was threatening to abandon ship and take her on its own accord if I didn't hurry up and plunder my way through. I would call my cock 'my little monster,' but nothing about it is little. I know … I'll call it 'my massive cock monster' or maybe just 'cock monster' because with me 'massive' would be implied. Bella is so damn lucky. She is the only one to enjoy my massive cock monster.

_She has it so fucking good!_

I kept the cock monster at bay as I gently laid her back down on her side. I sidled up beside her and brought her back flush with my front.

_Oh yeah, my cock is definitely excited. _ I swear it's twitching like a Mexican jumping bean. The cock monster seems to have a mind of its own.

My hand wandered up to her luscious breasts. Bella remained still; no flinching, no sighing, not even trembling. Maybe she'll actually let herself enjoy it this time and not fool herself in believing that she doesn't like it when I invade her body.

To give myself better access to my beautiful Bella's body I gently turned her over and laid her on her back. I felt like hiking because the twin mountains were just begging for exploration. I was definitely ready to make it to the mountain peaks and to eventually reach my own peak.

The cock monster decided we were at war and I immediately began an attack on those succulent tits. Even her flesh was mouthwatering. I licked around the areola and then sucked as hard on her nipple as a baby would feed from her mother. I lightly bit down and then began the same assault on my sweet's other glorious tit.

While I sucked and nibbled at her breast, my hand made its way down to my own private heaven. I was disappointed, to say the least, to find that she was not wet for me.

_That will not do. _I will just have to make my Bella wet for me.

I ran my hand up and down her slit before I entered two fingers into her pussy. I pumped them in and out of her, slow at first and then increasing in speed. I let out a frustrated growl as my ministrations did nothing to bring about her arousal. By now, Bella should be in full out 'Edward's cock monster receiving mode,' and she wasn't which I found beyond irritating.

I sat up between her legs and continued to watch my fingers plunging in nothing but a dry socket. I knew what I would do now. I scooted my body back until my head was at the juncture that the cock monster really wanted to be at.

_Try to resist this!_

I withdrew my fingers and brought my tongue down to slowly lick from the bottom of her slit to the top. I tongued her clit well by circling it all around and back and forth. I could feel a slight wetness beginning to form.

_Ah, I'm getting closer. I knew this action would guarantee me some results._

I continued this line of offense as I once again entered two fingers inside of her. Never stopping my actions, I looked up at Bella only to see her wearing a mask of indifference. She was obviously determined to show no emotion. However, she is only fooling herself. That was quite certain as she became increasingly wet for me unintentionally sending out an invitation to the cock monster.

_Oh yes, the cock monster and I are quick to send out our RSVP._

"You're wet for me my sweet. You just can't help yourself. Are you ready to feel my cock buried deep inside you?" I asked her as I removed my fingers and indulged myself with a few more licks of her tasty pussy.

I never expected her to answer and she didn't, as she kept tight lipped and a stoic expression remained on her beautiful face. I could make her talk. I could make her tell me that she wanted my cock to always be inside her. I will continue to be a saint though and let her remain silent if she so wishes. It doesn't matter anyway. As I said before: women and talking are overrated.

_Though I wouldn't mind a few moans, groans, and pants._

I raised my head up and then positioned my body so the cock monster and I could take a look at our beautiful conquest. What a happy sight my eyes took in staring at Bella's now glistening pussy.

_I knew her body would not be able to resist such as sex god as myself. Who could?_

Bella remained as still as she possibly could as my happy cock monster dove into her delicious depths.

_Fuck, I've missed this!_

I began pumping in and out of her relishing her warm tightness enveloping my happy as fuck cock monster. I started another assault on her tits; palming, sucking, and nibbling. Then, I couldn't help but to move on to her luscious, creamy white neck. I just had to lick and suck on it, and I could not resist but to mark her by biting her but careful not to draw any blood.

Bella didn't move throughout all of this. Even as my thrusts increased in speed and dug deeper into her, she remained still. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Blank eyes, blank face, blank emotions, blank reactions … just nothing. Normally, this wouldn't bother me in the least. But it did.

_Why the hell is this bothering me? _

Putting the irksome thought behind me, I began furiously pumping in and out of her until I finally felt my much overdue release. My cock monster and I were finally satiated.

I pulled out of her and stared at Bella's expressionless face. She continued to stare at nothing and her beautiful body remained as still as a statue. I could have made her meet my thrusts. I could have demanded her to look at me and scream out my name. I could have made her do all of that, but I couldn't have made her enjoy it.

Bella's enjoyment should be of no concern to me. She is only here for my pleasure. She is here to serve my needs.

_So, why do I feel disappointed?_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**.~~**~~.**

**.*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*.**

_**I raise my flute of champagne to the best 'official' beta … tawelephant. I am thrilled and honored that I get to call her my beta. Thank you, tawelephant. You're the best!**_

_**~~ :) ~~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

It's been a week since I plunged in and took my zombie Bella.

And it's been ten days now since Bella's unfortunate punishment and she still has not spoken. The only answers I have received from her have been quick nods or shakes of her head.

I thought it wouldn't bother me not to hear her voice. I would have thought it wouldn't have mattered to me what I could see in her eyes. Her eyes held no spark or sign of life. Bella would only stare blankly, mostly at the ceiling. No emotions ever graced her beautiful face. I would have even been satisfied if anger had shown on her face. No dice. Nothing.

She's hardly moved from her position on the bed. I'm not sure if she would even have eaten if I hadn't refused to leave her alone until she did eat. The woman was becoming an enigma to me. With a mind that was closed off to me, I began to wonder if Bella no longer had control of her mental facilities.

I did not like this practically 'lobotomized' version of Bella. Where was the spitfire? Where was the woman who was once not afraid to talk back to me?

I've been yearning to take her again. It's hard … _literally_ … for me to go a couple of hours without sheathing myself within her tight walls, let alone several days. I just don't want to fuck a zombie. I figured if I give Bella some more time to recover then I might enjoy myself more when I do finally fuck my sweet.

So, all this brings me to where I am now. I'm once again standing beside the bed watching my Bella stare blankly into space.

_This ends now. _Bella has had plenty of time to recover.

_Besides, my halo is probably so bright now that it has to be hurting her eyes. _

I have a pretty good plan on how to make my sweet a more 'active' participant. Yes, there's really no way for her to avoid this one. The cock monster is quite anxious for a show too.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, have you missed me my sweet?" I asked her as I sat down next to her on the bed.

I just ignored her silence, as usual, and continued. "I know it's hard on you when I leave," I began trying to catch her attention, "but you know I have to hunt. It wouldn't be very beneficial to you for me to fill you up in one area and drain you in another."

Not a shudder, not a grimace, no exasperated sigh, no tremors, no flinching, nothing. Nothing is all I am ever met with from her. Oh well, that is fixing to change right now.

I leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. I had her in a short silk blue nightgown with spaghetti straps. As much as I liked my t-shirts on her, I got tired of not being able to see her body as much as I liked. So lately, I've changed her attire for my own satisfaction.

"Well, my dear sweet Bella, I've decided it's time to play. Let recess begin," I told her as I sat her up and ripped the nightgown right off her.

_Okay, so I'm a little eager. Bite me._

"I'll never tire of your beautiful tits." I couldn't help but immediately find purchase with my hands. I held them, squeezed them, and began rolling her nipples between my fingers before I couldn't take anymore and had to suck on those succulent specimens.

I realized that all good things must come to an end, because it was time to put my plan into action.

I grabbed Bella by her waist and carefully scooted her back to where I had her propped up against the headboard. I moved her body down just a little bit to get her in the exact position I wanted her.

I then ripped the sexy blue panties that I had my Bella in. I can replace them, besides I love ripping them off of her.

_What a fucking site! The cock monster wanted to set up a video camera for this, but I promised him that there will be repeat performances._

"Spread your legs Bella," I commanded her.

She didn't move or respond in anyway. She must be off in la la land once again.

I grabbed her wrist and tightened my grip and spoke again. "I said spread your legs, now!"

She didn't say or word or look at me, but her legs opened up revealing that beautiful pussy of hers.

I moved her legs to where they were bent at her side. Then I positioned myself between her legs to get her started. I immediately latched on to her clit and began sucking on it and then releasing it only to flick it with my tongue. I kept my attention mainly on her clit but every once in awhile I would run my tongue down the length of her slit or plunge it into her depths and pump it a few times before returning my attention back to her delectable clit.

She was getting wetter and wetter and before long I started to get the reaction I desired. Much to her disappointment, I assume, her legs began to wobble and shake. This was when I pulled away. I wasn't going to give her release this time. She will be doing the honors.

I sat back up and grabbed her chin. I was careful not to hold too tight but made sure I had her eyes focused on me.

"Tonight, my sweet Bella, you are going to be doing all the work." I released her chin and took her hands and brought them down to her wet pussy. "I'm going to watch you fuck yourself."

_Wow! What a way to get the blank reaction to disappear!_

She looked at me with wide eyes and a trembling lip. Such innocence. She's obviously never masturbated before. What is wrong with our school systems? They really should teach that in Sex Ed. I guess whacking off comes naturally to boys. Girls must need to be coaxed.

_I am more than willing to teach her. I do so much for that girl. She's so lucky._

"Feel how wet you are Bella," I whispered to her as I moved her hands up and down her slit.

I took one of her fingers with my own and plunged them inside her. "Do you feel how warm and tight you are?"

She let out a small whimper. I think it was more out of disgust than pleasure. That doesn't matter. That will definitely change before we are through.

I took out our fingers and sucked her exquisite juices off before I plunged them right back into her. After a few pumps, I removed them once again. This time I brought them up to Bella's mouth. She made an even tighter line with her lips.

"Uh, uh, uh, my sweet. You need to taste yourself. Open your mouth," I demanded of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and opened her mouth. I put our fingers inside against her tongue. "Come on sweet Bella, suck them clean."

She hesitantly obeyed me and sucked her juices off our fingers.

"Such a good girl," I said as I smoothed some hair back behind her ear.

This time I held onto her hand as I guided two of her fingers inside her pussy. I helped her other hand slide back and forth along her slit.

I paused my guidance to watch her continue but she stopped.

"No Bella, you keep going." I spoke to her in a most authoritative tone to keep her from daring to argue. Of course, I didn't think she had in her to argue right now as she seemed to still be deeply afraid of me.

My eyes were growing darker watching her.

I obliged my cock monster by getting up and quickly discarding my pajama bottoms and then resuming my position watching the most fantastic show.

"Put another finger inside you Bella," I told her and also noticed that she wasn't going very deep.

I looked up at Bella's face. She had it turned to the side. _That won't do._

"Look at yourself Bella." She moved her head and looked at me instead.

"No, look at your pussy Bella. I want you to watch as you fuck yourself. I want you to pay attention to those fingers sliding in and out of you. I want you to see them get more and more saturated by your excitement. Take your fingers deeper inside you Bella. Pump them hard and don't stop until I tell you."

I then took her other hand and put it over her clit. With my hand on top of hers, I started moving our hands so we were gently rubbing on her clit.

I heard her take a quick intake of breath and noticed that she had stopped her ministrations.

"No, no, no Bella. Don't you stop! Keep those fingers fucking that pussy and let them go deep." I chastised her.

I then began moving our hands so that they were rubbing harder against her clit. Then I decided it was time for me to just be a spectator.

_This is one of my favorite sports._

When I moved my hands, Bella seemed to think we were done and started to remove hers as well. I stilled her hands where they were.

"I'm just going to watch. You keep pumping in and out of that tight pussy of yours and rubbing that sensitive nub of yours. I won't even think of letting you stop until you cum." I told her as I sat back and began soothing my cock monster with a few strokes.

It's certainly a huge turn on to watch Bella make herself more and more aroused, even if she wishes not to. I could tell she was getting closer because her movements inside her pussy and on her clit sped up. Her breathing became more labored and a few low moans escaped her lips, more than likely without her permission.

"That's it my sweet, keep pumping those talented fingers of yours in that pussy. Do you feel how satisfyingly tight you are? Do you feel how warm you are and the pulsing of your walls? Do you have any idea how satisfying it is when my cock is inside you? Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are right now?" My questions were rhetorical and I didn't expect an answer. However, my words describing her spectacular pussy had me aching to bury my cock monster deep inside her.

I kept stroking my throbbing dick as I watched her continue her assault on her pussy.

She had her head back once again and I was determined to stop that. "I told you to watch you fuck yourself. I want you to see your pussy when you cum. Add another finger and go faster. Keep rubbing that clit … pretend my mouth is on it."

I will have to have her do this more often. It's such a turn on to watch Bella do this to herself. This was definitely one of my best ideas ever. I get to watch her participate in a sexual act and I will soon get my own gratification from her.

Once again, her legs started to tremble and shake. Oh, she was so damn close.

"That's it Bella. Embrace it. Feel it. Let it go," I encouraged her and began pumping my cock in my hand.

Whimpers she was helpless to stop escaped her mouth. She began pumping her hand faster within her walls. A few whimpers soon turned into moans which she probably hated but could not help.

A few moments later and her whole body was shaking and a loud moan escaped her lips as liquid seeped through her fingers and onto the bed. I immediately released my cock, moved her hands to the side and bent down to lap up her sweet nectar.

My cock monster was screaming at me that it was our turn now and I agree whole heartedly. _Well, dead heartedly … whatever. _

I stood up grabbing her hand and bringing her along with me. I turned her around and had her lay on the bed with that beautiful ass hanging off of it and looking absolutely inviting.

I wasted no time incasing myself within her. After all, it's been one week since I've had her milking my cock. I don't see how I could ever wait that long again. It's a tribute to my selfless nature for the time I had given her.

_Fucking hell, she's tight! _

"You love my cock in you, don't you Bella? It feels so much better than your fingers, doesn't it?" I asked her as I began to pick up my speed and lift her slightly so I could fill her deeper.

I could tell she was trying to resume her usual robotic status but her low whimpers gave her away.

I knew I wouldn't last long since I haven't had my Bella in awhile. I was happy though to be able to put my cock back where it belonged.

I picked up the pace and began thrusting wildly. I dipped my hand down and covered my fingers in her juices. Then I ran my finger all through her crack until it reached its destination.

Bella jumped and let out a small scream as my finger prodded at her puckered hole.

"Shh Bella, its okay. I only want to see how tight your little hole is. I won't go too deep." I wouldn't go deep … _now._ I just had to see how her anus felt around my finger. I can only imagine how extraordinary it will feel when it's my cock.

I continued to pound my cock in and out of her. I used my other hand to begin furiously rubbing her clit because I knew I was getting close. I also used this opportunity to wiggle my finger and slide it in a little deeper into her hole.

I wouldn't be able to take her here anytime soon without causing damage to her. I don't want to do that and then have to end up suffering with more nursemaid duty. I guess I will need to start exploring there a little more often. I will need to stretch her enough to take in my whole cock.

_Don't want to do anything half assed._

After a few more thrusts I emptied my release into her. _Yes, about fucking time!_

I pulled out of her and she quickly climbed on the bed. She faced the wall opposite of me, apparently not wanting to face me. Fine, I could give her some time alone now that I've had my fix.

I pulled on my pajama bottoms and headed toward the bedroom door. She shocked the shit out of me by speaking before I was gone.

"Can I please take a bath?" she asked in a small, timid voice.

I hadn't realized that I didn't answer until I heard her clear her throat and speak again.

"Please? Will you let me take a bath," she gulped lightly and then continued "by myself."

I guess there was no harm in that. The bathroom is after all connected to the bedroom. She's used to using the toilet whenever she needs to, but I always insisted on us bathing or showering together. It will probably make me look even more like a Saint if I grant her this small request. Besides, Bella was just a real good girl … a _very _good girl.

"Yes, I guess you've earned that," I smirked. "I need to hunt anyway. Don't worry; I'll be back in time to tuck you in." I smiled widely at her and then walked out and secured all the locks.

I quickly changed and headed downstairs. Now that I had filled one desire, it was time for me to go take care of another.

When I opened the door I was surprised by what I found sitting on my doorstep. It was a small square package with my name on it.

_Who the fuck is interfering now? Six guesses._

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**~ Special thanks to my beta, tawelephant. ~**

**~~ ;) ~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Just what I fucking need … interference from the Apple Dumpling Gang.

I don't feel like dealing with this shit right now.

_Oh well, what the hell?_

I tear open the box. There is a disc and an envelope inside. I open the envelope.

_How sweet! The fucking Brady Bunch sent me a letter. This is bound to be boring._

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Since you won't let us see you and you refuse to visit us, then we felt it necessary to find some way to express our concerns to you.**_

_**Please don't throw this out. We implore you to hear us out. We are not only thinking of Isabella but you as well. You may have lost your way Edward, but you are still important to us. Have you forgotten that we have seen a side of you that few have ever been fortunate enough to see? Deep down inside you exists the man we all once knew and loved. We know he is still there, if you will only allow him to come to the surface.**_

If I was human, I'd probably be asleep by now. So far this letter is just as boring as they are.

I'm not sure I want to continue this now. I don't really want to lose my ever present, naturally good demeanor. To be such a lollipops and gumdrops type of 'family,' they sure know how to kill a mood.

I shove the letter and disc aside. Maybe I'll finish it later … maybe not. I guess it just depends on how bored I get.

I'll go hunt now and deal with everything else later. I guess I'll check on Bella one last time before I leave. It sounds as if she's still in the tub. I can hear water sloshing and a lot of muttering coming from Bella.

I am met with a most peculiar and curious sight as I enter the bathroom. Bella is scrubbing her skin harshly and muttering "I'll never be clean enough."

"Why won't it come off?" She cries out to herself as she continues her rough scrubbing.

Several places on her skin are very red and raw. Some even look close to bleeding.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella?" I demand as I hurry over to her and snatch the sponge out of her hand.

Instead of answering me, she just continues to wash herself with her hand and the bar of soap.

"I got to get clean. I got to get clean. I have to get this off." She continues to repeat over and over.

Bella hasn't even seemed to register my presence in the room. She didn't even flinch or appear startled when I yelled at her and took the sponge away.

_Is she fucking insane now? Oh, this is just what I fucking need._

I hastily pull her out of the tub, wrap a towel around her and roughly deposit her on the bed.

"What the hell were you doing in there Bella?" I ask her incredulously as I stare at all the different shades of red, rough, raw patches that now litter her skin.

Her eyes seem to be fixed with a glazed, indifferent stare. It's as if I can see her brain literally switch back to zombie mode.

_Oh, no! Not this time, my sweet. _

I take a firm grip on her upper arms and give her a couple of shakes. Then, I grab her chin tightly and force her to look at me.

"**Answer me**, Bella! What the **fuck **were you doing in there?" I demand.

She looks at me with watery eyes and a trembling lip. Then Bella shocks the shit out of me once again as she jumps up and throws her arms around my neck. She seems to be holding on to me as tight as she can and then she starts to sob uncontrollably into my chest.

_She's hugging me? Are you fucking kidding me? _

This is just all shades of fucked up. The same woman that cowers away in fear from me is now seeking my comfort?

_I know I'm irresistible, but I didn't expect a '180' so quickly. Yeah, yeah, I know … I'm not getting ahead of myself just yet._

"You know Bella, it's not like being a kid and thinking you can dig through the dirt and get to China. What the hell did you think would happen by rubbing through your skin like you did? You think you were going to shed your skin like a snake and get a new one? Are you out of your ever fucking mind?" I pull away from her keeping an arm's length distance as I look in her eyes expecting to see some sort of half-crazed look, but instead, I am only met with sad looking, tear filled brown eyes.

Bella blinks her eyes a couple of times, and big, fat tears roll down her cheeks. Then in another bold move, she closes the distance between us and hugs herself closer to me once more.

"Please, hold me. Just hold me. I need someone to hold me. Please." She begs as she cries hard and tightens her hold around my neck.

_Um, well, this is awkward. I always expected her to beg me one day but not quite like this._

I move us over to where we can sit on the bed. She continues to sob and cling to me.

I still want to demand her to tell me what the hell she was doing to herself. But, I realize now is not the time. At least she's reacting and not retreating to zombie land. However, I'm not going to play the part of 'Dr. Phil.' There will be no sharing of feelings and shit. I'll keep her calm for now.

It's been awhile, so I scoot back on the bed bringing her with me. I'm able to lay her down and she keeps her position of hugging herself to me.

I'm not sure what to do with her anymore. I'm not going to punish her for her act even though the monster in me would like nothing more. She's so hard to read. I can't always guess her reactions, though at times I get it right. It would be so much easier if I could just get into her mind like I can with everyone else. Why is Bella so different?

_I guess I have a lot more to write and revise on 'The care and feeding of Bella.' Humans demand so much attention. Too bad there's not a nanny available for this type of situation._

Forty-five minutes have passed now, and Bella's breathing has evened out and she has already begun drifting off to sleep. She finally seems more at ease. So far, at least, her sleep is uneventful. She's not grimacing or being fitful. She will probably sleep for some time now, and it is evident that her body needs it.

I carefully extract myself from her hold so as not to wake her.

I walk over to the bathroom and shut the door and lock it. I do not think she will wake, but I will not take any chances on her giving a repeat performance.

After making sure that Bella is covered and secured in the bed, I make my way over to the door. With one last glance at a sound sleeping Bella, I walk out the door and secure all the locks.

It's time to hunt.

I storm into the house extremely annoyed at my inability to properly hunt.

I had not wanted to wander too far from home in case Bella awoke and went back to la la land. So, I headed to Port Angeles in search of some 'fast food.'

I had found a delectable smelling young woman out jogging. Her blood was really pumping from all the adrenaline from her running. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her neck and drain the mouthwatering sustenance my body desires.

I followed her and right before I was about to approach her I was really thrown for a loop. I swear it felt as if I was suffering hallucinations.

_How the fuck was that possible?_

I could see myself as I had whipped Bella. I cringed when I heard her painful cries once again and saw the red marks appear on her naked flesh.

Everything I saw was about Bella. It was either things I have seen for myself or things that I hope never happen. I would see Bella screaming in pain, cowering in fear, myself hitting her, and her behaving in her 'zombie like' state. I saw Bella bruised and bloodied, lifeless; obviously drained of her blood. I saw Bella once again in the bathtub, but this time instead of scrubbing her skin raw, she was lying still underneath the water with her eyes wide open devoid of life.

_Damn it! What the fuck is going on? Why the hell was I seeing this shit? Am I going fucking soft? _

I quit following the jogger who would now remain totally oblivious to the danger she had been exposed to.

I had run back towards my home. Along the way, I stopped and drained a foul tasting elk and some deer. _Absolutely nasty shit!_

So, after all that crap, I sit here now fuming over my inability to drain some nameless, worthless little human.

Well, since I feel like total fucking shit, I figure I might as well thoroughly be miserable. I decide to finish the torturously boring letter from the Cullen human lovers. Maybe I'll top it off with the 'specially designed for me' DVD.

_Can't fucking wait._

Back to the boring letter …

_**Isabella needs you but not in the way that you have been treating her. You have completely changed her life. Do you realize everything that you have made her give up? Do you have any idea how this is affecting her? **_

_I fail to see how this is any of their damn business._

_**We are not human, but even we need the affectionate touch and love of one another. She has no one. We know what you are thinking Edward. What you are doing does not count. You are not showing her love. You are only satisfying your selfish needs. However, even you are not completely satisfied with your arrangement. You may try to deny it but even you wish for something more.**_

_Right! As if!_

_**We ask you to watch the DVD we have enclosed. If you care anything at all for Isabella then you will watch this. We copied various footage from the Swan's personal family collection. You will see what Isabella was like before you took her. Not only will you find out about the type of person she once was, but you will also get a glimpse of what she had aspired to be. If nothing else, Edward, this will give you a better understanding of her as a person.**_

_**We know you do not want our help, but we beg you to reconsider. Please allow Carlisle to check her out. Alice can tell that her physical, mental, and emotional well being is in jeopardy. It also wouldn't hurt for Isabella to seek some female companionship. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie are willing to meet with her together or separately. **_

_Like I would want those fucking bitches anywhere near Bella. What are they thinking even mentioning Rosalie? _

_**Edward, this situation could change easily and for the better. We are afraid that if you do not take action soon then the person that Isabella once was will be lost forever. Would you really wish that on someone? Do you want her to only become a shell of her former self? **_

_**We know you Edward. No matter what you believe, we know that your humanity is still inside you. It has to be or Alice wouldn't see you wrestling so hard with emotions that you never expected to feel. Isabella is awakening something wonderful in you. Don't kill the wonderful in her.**_

_Well, she is always waking my wonderful cock. I do enjoy that._

_**Watch the video Edward. See the woman that it may be possible for you to know. Do something before it's too late.**_

_**Your family,**_

_**Carlisle & Esme, Emmett & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice**_

_My family! Fuck no, I don't have any family. I especially would not have a bunch of pansy, animal drinking vampires for family that act as human activists. Give me a fucking break!_

I will, however, watch the DVD. I'm sure as fuck not doing it for them. I just figure it might help me to get a better read on Bella in the future.

It starts off rather boring.

A young Bella and her mother at the beach. Bella stepping on the toes of the other dancers in a ballet recital. Bella at bat at a softball game and then hitting the smirking pitcher in the head when she swung. _Well, that one was rather funny._

Now we've progressed to a little older Bella.

Footage of her at Christmas time, all of her family in Halloween costumes dancing around like idiots. Her project in the science fair. Laughing at her mother's hair dye disaster. Singing with a choral group. Bella laying on her stomach on her bed with her feet up in the air as she immerses herself in a book.

Then I saw an absolute vision. It was Bella in a strapless, electric blue gown. It accentuated her beautiful, round breasts but without looking cheap or trashy. There were no frills or lace to the gown. The dress was beautiful in its simplicity, just like Bella. A moderate slit rose up to only a few inches from the hem allowing only a peek at her luscious, tone legs.

This must have been from the past year as she looked nearly the same as she does now. A tuxedo clad blonde-haired prick came up to her and began to pin a corsage to her dress. He was dangerously close to her breasts, and I didn't like it one bit.

_Those are mine, buddy!_

Luckily, Bella's mother stepped in saving Bella's modesty and my escalating temper. "Let me do that." She said rather brusquely to the little fucker. She practically snatched the corsage from his hands and quickly and expertly pinned it to Bella's gown.

_I think I like that woman._

I couldn't even read the expression on Bella's face from the tape. I don't know if she was relieved or embarrassed by her mother's actions. She couldn't really want to be with that cock sucking idiot, could she?

_Am I fucking jealous? What the hell? No, I'm not jealous. I just don't like others touching what is mine. Definitely not jealous. Besides, I'm much better looking. I'm a fucking sex god. Oh, and my personality is damn right spectacular!_

Next up looks like Bella at some sort of teen caucus or some fucking type of teen convention.

_Yawn._

Bella walks up and takes her place behind the podium. She looks nervous as hell. She bites her lip and keeps her eyes down on the paper she's placed on the podium. Several moments have passed and she hasn't looked up or begun speaking. A man standing nearby, who appears to be one of the advisors, loudly clears his throat. Bella is startled out of her trance and looks over to the man with an apologetic look.

Then she begins her speech.

"My … my name is Bel … Isabella Swan and I am rep … representing Forks High School."

_Talk about fear of public speaking. Geez spit it out!_

"My topic is forms of a … abuse." She takes a long, deep breath before she continues on.

"Abuse is rampant throughout the world and takes place in many forms. Abuse knows no age, as it occurs daily from small infants to the elderly."

_Wow, two sentences and no fuck-ups. _

She takes another deep breath, closes her eyes for a second and seems to be mentally preparing herself to continue with her speech.

She's doing better now. Not stuttering nearly as much, but the topic is boring as hell.

_Blah, blah, blah. _

I am watching her beautiful face and her sometimes nervous habit of twirling the ends of part of her hair. I tune in and out of her speech.

I start to pay attention again to some of her speech.

"which leads us to spousal or relationship abuse. When someone has been a part of a relationship for awhile, they can eventually become use to the abuse and regard it as part of their relationship. They may not even realize how unhealthy the relationship is becoming. Verbal and/or physical abuse becomes something they begin to expect. Eventually, many victims of relationship abuse begin to believe they deserve what is happening to them. Battered women's shelters daily see women who seem to believe …"

Bella is articulating better now, but I really don't care for her speech topic.

I tune her out again but continue to watch her as she finishes her speech and then politely nods and walks away when she is done.

_Damn, I'm glad that's over._

Next is Bella at her graduation ceremony as she walks up the stage to receive her diploma. You can hear some cheering in the background and a few shouts of her name. Her smile beams in the direction of the camera that I assume her father or mother is holding.

_Ah, dear Lord, she's so fucking sexy, and she's not even trying._

She's standing with a group of kids. They all have their graduation gowns draped over one of their arms and holding their diplomas. They pose for a few pictures and then begin joking around with each other.

Bella has a magical, beautiful sounding laugh. She looks so happy and carefree at the moment.

Then the blonde haired prick that took her to the prom comes along and ruins it for me.

He calls Bella's name and forces his way into Bella's group. A dark haired girl in the group gives him a look of utter distaste. It either doesn't faze him or he's just ignoring her. Actually, none of the kids Bella was talking to look too thrilled by his presence.

"Congratulations Bella." He starts to embrace her.

Bella seems uncomfortable and only steps fractionally towards him. She barely pats his back and says "uh, you too Mike."

He pulls her into a tighter embrace, and I am happy to see the disgruntled look on Bella's face as she endures the hug.

Then the lifesaver known as Bella's mother steps over to the group and tells this Mike kid that his mother is looking for him and he needs to go and find her. He looks unhappy at that and reluctantly leaves the group as he sulks off.

_Yeah, I definitely like her mother._

So, Bella doesn't care for the stupid shit. She seems to be a little too nice for her own good. She should have told him to go fuck himself, which he probably does daily anyway.

Thank God, the 'Bella Swan, this is your life' DVD seems to have finally come to an end.

Before I'm able to get the remote to turn the DVD player off, someone apparently decided to add their own unwanted opinion.

Little 'all knowing' Alice appears on the screen.

"Edward, what was on this video is only a glimpse of Bella's life before. I knew you wouldn't watch everything which is why we only made this one video."

_Yeah, of course you knew._

"She had her whole life ahead of her. She was a happy, loving, compassionate person. Have you seen this part of her?"

_Shut up bitch!_

"There are so many paths you can choose Edward. All have different outcomes. It's up to you how everything turns out."

_You bet your fucking ass it is!_

"Of everything I've seen though, one thing doesn't change. If you continue to treat her as you are treating her now then she won't survive for long. Literally Edward! Her body, her heart … it just can't take anymore. Please, don't do this to her."

_What? No. Hell no! She's not leaving me, even by death. I won't let her._

**.*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*.**

**.~~**~~.**

_**As always, my thanks goes to tawelephant for her superb beta skills, and she gets extra credit for putting up with my ramblings.**_

_**~~ :) ~~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'NC-17' for a reason. **

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

On top, underneath, from behind, sideways, in the behind … which way should I take her?

Anyway I want, of course. I just need to figure out which I want or should I say which way I want first.

I have been backing off since her little mental breakdown. It's just tiring. This is supposed to be about me. It really shouldn't matter how she feels. It's just Alice's little speech seems to be on constant replay in my mind.

"_Of everything I've seen though, one thing doesn't change. If you continue to treat her as you are treating her now then she won't survive for long. Literally Edward! Her body, her heart … it just can't take anymore. Please, don't do this to her."_

I've been treating her just fine. I feed her, water her, and fuck her.

_What more could a girl ask for?_

Why the fuck are the Cullen's sticking their noses in my business anyway? Shouldn't they be out hugging trees or some shit like that? I sure as hell don't need a bunch of vampires trying to teach human value. Hell, I value humans. My sweet Bella is a prime example.

I value her tits. I value her pussy. I value her mouth. I will soon value her tight little hole.

_So what's the problem?_

You would think I was constantly beating her or using her as my own personal blood bank the way they have been going on. What does it matter to them that I have my own live-in human for my personal pleasure?

_Hell, she gets pleasure too. It's not exactly one-sided. Who wouldn't enjoy my big fat cock invading their body? _

It must be the Cullen's that's affecting my hunting style. They're messing with my head. Lately, I've been surviving on vile and disgusting animal blood. Every fucking time I approach a human I either hear Alice's words or see Bella's terrified face.

Five days have passed since I received that damn letter and DVD.

_Five days! Five days without human blood or a fuck!_

I don't understand why I'm being so compassionate. Besides, is it really compassionate for me to deny Bella my fantastic bedroom skills? _I think not._

Another thing that's bothering me is that my little charge has hardly been eating lately. It's not like I'm giving her stale bread and water. I mean shit; I've spent a lot of money buying gourmet meals for her. I have given her water, milk, soft drinks even those girly, fruity wine coolers.

_So what's the fucking problem?_

_**~~ You're not the illuminati you thought you were … that's the problem ~~**_

_Oh fucking hell! I thought I got rid you 'Freudward'._

_**~~ As I told you before, I am you. ~~**_

_You've been quiet for awhile. Why the fuck are you here now?_

_**~~ It seems that your ill-usage behavior towards Bella is the cause of your inner turmoil. ~~**_

_Bullshit! She's been treated fucking well! She should feel fucking privileged._

_**~~ Privileged? Exactly how have you come to that conclusion? ~~**_

_She's alive isn't she? She's being tended to by a fucking Sex God. Most girls can only dream of being so lucky._

_**~~ Do you really think Bella feels 'lucky'? ~~**_

_The hell if I know and the hell if I care._

_**~~ Well, for someone who doesn't care, you sure seem to be worried about her mental health. Really Edward, you should also be concerned with your own mental health. ~~**_

_Go to hell!_

_**~~ Being inside your head IS pretty much hell. ~~**_

_Then get out._

_**~~ If it were only that simple. I told you … I am you. I am stuck with you just as you are stuck with me. ~~**_

I don't know what the fuck he is talking about. My mental health is stellar. I don't need this shit. The motherfucker is driving me crazy.

_**~~ Exactly. ~~**_

_Stay out of my head!_

_**~~ As I said … if only it were that simple. I would love nothing more, but what I have been trying to get through to you is that I am here to stay. I've been dormant for a long time, but I've been awaken because of your guilt. ~~**_

_Guilt? I don't have any fucking guilt!_

_**~~ You and I both know that isn't true. You are encapsulated in guilt. ~~**_

Oh, this is such bullshit! Fucking idiot doesn't know what he's talking about. I just want to be careful not to damage my property.

_**~~ Stop denying me. I wouldn't be here arguing with you over this if it wasn't true. I agree it is hard to believe that a sick, demented, sadistic, perverted bastard like you is beginning to develop a conscious. You refuse to believe that you are actually beginning to care for this girl. ~~**_

_Preposterous! The only thing I care about as far as Bella is concerned is getting my rocks off and that's it. She's here for me to use as I see fit. _

_**~~ Then why do you have such a hard time when you hunt? You see her horrified and frightened face when you try to prey upon humans now. If you truly saw her as only a fuck then you wouldn't have any qualms when it came to drinking human blood, would you? You haven't taken her lately because these new found feelings you are experiencing are scaring the hell out of you. ~~**_

I'll show this asshole. I'll take her right now. An insignificant human girl cannot scare me. I half expect him to break out into song singing 'feelings, whoa-o-o feelings.'

Believe me … she will get the fucking of a lifetime now.

_**~~ As if that will solve anything or make things any better. ~~**_

_Shut the fuck up! I can make this ten times worse if you don't leave me alone when I'm with her. Don't fucking doubt me on that._

_**~~ Shutting … for now. Just think about what you're doing. ~~**_

_No more, not another fucking word!_

I wait to see if 'Freudward' is going to begin his preaching again.

Nothing. Silence.

Good. Guess he believes somewhat in Bella's physical preservation. Oh course, that still doesn't mean she won't get a fucking of a lifetime. I'll just be careful not to take it too far.

_Hmm, back to my 'original' problem at hand. How to take her … let me count the ways!_

I go to my study and grab some items I want to try out on my sweet. I am so fucking thoughtful. I have toys for us to play with.

After releasing the locks to Bella's 'vault', I walk in and observe my treasure. She is sleeping and her hair is splayed out beautifully on the pillow.

It's very funny and quite strange that I haven't fucked another or even wanted to. Sexually, Bella is all I seem to crave. Her inexperience and innocence make me want her all the more. And, I must admit, it is very gratifying to know that I am the first to explore her body. Hell, I'm the only one that will explore her body.

I mean shit; it's quite obvious that 'God' or whatever the 'powers that be' are like me. Why else would a female such as Bella exist? She was definitely made for me. Predestined just for me … no question.

_So little fucking Freudward obviously knows nothing. Guilty? Where does he get this shit from? There's no reason to feel guilt over claiming her. She fucking belongs to me._

The 'fates' obviously knew what they were doing and so do I.

Now it's time to wake my little sleeping beauty. It's been way too long. It's play time.

"Time to wake up my sweet." I say to her as I stroke the side of her face and then lower it to her collar bone.

Bella wakes up quickly now and sits up obviously wanting to stop me before I go even lower.

_Don't you fret my sweet. I'll definitely be getting there soon._

She looks over at me and then closes her eyes tightly while sucking in a deep breath before letting it out and looking at me once more.

She's no dummy. She knows what's coming. I don't usually wake her unless I want something. It's been too long. Surely she knew that this reprieve of sorts wasn't going to last long.

_No sense beating around the bush._

"Would you like a human moment before we begin?" I ask her and gesture towards the bathroom.

_See? I put one of her needs before mine. Damn right noble of me._

She doesn't answer me verbally. She only gives me a short nod as she slowly rises from the bed and slowly walks to the bathroom.

_Doesn't matter how slow you go, you can't delay the inevitable sweetheart!_

"Leave the door open." I command her as she starts through the doorway. I won't make the same mistake twice, especially after Alice's unwelcome comments.

She pauses and stiffens slightly, lets out a frustrated sigh and then continues on.

I hear her pee and then the toilet flushing. I then hear her washing her hands and then the toothbrush as it cleans her teeth.

While I'm waiting I look around and then realize it would be a good idea for me to set up some video cameras in here. Not only is good for me to keep an eye on my little possession, but I could also get some primo fucking scenes. Imagining all the possibilities arouses me even more.

After she finishes brushing her hair and can apparently think of no other activities to keep her occupied, she walks dejectedly out of the bathroom and back toward the bed.

She knows she can't take baths or showers without my presence. I won't let her alone in there. Besides, it's part of my job to make sure she gets clean, and I take that very seriously.

"Don't sit down just yet. Go ahead and rid yourself of your clothes." I demand, yet I know she won't argue.

I see her protective mask take its place on her face as she begins to shed her clothes. She finishes and then makes a move to sit down before I interrupt her.

My large monster of a cock is standing at attention saluting her naked form.

"Nuh, uh, uh, my sweet." I say to her as I admonish her with a slight shake of my finger. "You need to undress me."

She takes in another deep breath before she makes her way over to me.

_Yes, I do have a way of leaving the ladies breathless … literally sometimes._

She stands before me apparently waiting for my direction. I don't mind obliging her.

"You can start with my shirt."

She brings her trembling hands to the hem of my shirt and begins lifting it up. I decide to help out by bending down slightly so she can take it over my head.

It falls to the floor. She looks to me again for further instruction.

"Take off my shoes and socks." I tell her as I sit on the bed. She kneels down and begins removing them.

_Oh how I love to see her on her knees!_

I kind of wish she'd argue a little bit because I sure would like to give her amazingly beautiful ass a light smack. I will get to that eventually. I have to remember to tread a little more carefully because of her stupid, little fragile human state.

She stands and looks at me with her mask in place.

I really just want to laugh at her predictability right now, but I resume my saintly attitude and decide to keep that to myself.

"I think you know what comes next." I say to her as I stand.

Her shaking hands touch the button of my jeans and hesitate for a moment. Taking in another deep breath she unbuttons them and then pulls down the zipper. She begins pulling down my pants and lets out a small gasp when my ever ready large and hard cock springs out. Guess she didn't expect me to be commando.

I lift my legs one a time so she is able to take the jeans all the way off of me.

I put my arm around her shoulder a pull her to sit with me on the bed.

"You did very well, my sweet. However, I expect you to me more verbal with me. When I ask you questions I expect an answer from you. Do you understand?" I will make her talk to me whether she wants to or not.

She nods her head at me, and I give her a pointed look. "Yes, I understand." She meekly answers.

"Since it's been awhile since you've seen my cock, I think you should give it a kiss. Don't you?" It's definitely ready.

"I'd rather not." She says and I have to wonder how she plucked up the courage.

"That's alright, I guess." I answer to her utter amazement.

"It's either kiss it or suck it, and if you'd rather suck …." I trail off, knowing what her response will be.

"I'll kiss it." She replies rather quickly and immediately bends down and gives a tiny kiss to the massive head of my super massive cock.

"We're going to have a bit of fun today." I tell her as I stand and take what I want off the top of the dresser. I can't wait to see the expression on her face.

I plop back on the bed and thrust the package on her lap. She looks down and a look of utter shock and incredulity shows on her pretty little face.

_Priceless._

I take hold of the package and begin to read aloud.

"Super Mega Vibrating Cock with rectal attachment. For her stimulating pleasure. Batteries Included."

_Yes, priceless. Totally priceless. _

"P … Please, d … d … don't use that on me." She manages to stutter out in a shaky breath.

_Hmm, I guess I can give her another choice._

"Well, I guess if you don't want me to use that then I won't. I just thought it would feel good to you and if we use it a little more when it's time to fuck your little hole it wouldn't hurt as bad. But, since you don't want to, I can only assume that you're ready for my cock now." I act as if I'm just going to turn her over and do the deed now.

"No!" She answers forcefully and jumps back a little.

I give her a reproving look and she quickly begins to backtrack as expected.

"I mean, no, I'm not ready for that. I guess you were right the first time." A few tears fall from her eyes.

"You've chosen well, my sweet. I'll make it very pleasurable for you. I think you will enjoy this." I tell her as my hand skims along the side of her breast.

She visibly shudders.

I will just assume that it's from my touch and anticipation of what's to come.

"Lie back, bend your knees and spread your legs. Put that beautiful pussy of yours on display for me."

As she lies back and complies with my demand, I greedily rip open our little package of fun.

I situate myself in front of her pussy and run a finger through her disappointingly dry folds.

_We can't have that, can we?_

I bring my head down and lick from the bottom of her slit to the top. I make several more passes and then focus my attention on her clitoris.

_Ah, here it is ….. essence au Bella._

"You can't help but respond to me Bella. You will always end up wet and ready for me. After all, your body is a beautiful instrument, and I am the conductor." I push two fingers into her and feel her tight, warm wetness from inside.

I pull my fingers out and lick them.

_Mmmm._

I take the vibrator and add some lubricant. A little extra moisture can't hurt.

_Such the gentleman I am._

"I know nothing can feel quite as good as my cock does, but let's see how this feels." I slowly begin inching the vibrator inside her. About halfway in I decide to turn it on.

She gasps and looks down to where I'm pushing the vibrator into her.

"Relax, my sweet and enjoy the sensations."

_I am certainly enjoying watching this. Who would have thought sticking something in her that wasn't my cock could be so fun? _

More of her sweet, heavenly juices leak out as I push the vibrator all the way in. I can't resist. I bring my face back to her glistening pussy. First I inhale her beautiful perfume and then I have to lick some of that sweet nectar of hers.

I pull my face back and then watch my hand pull the vibrator out and push it back in. I keep a steady rhythm going for awhile as I take in the exquisite site before me.

My monstrous sized cock is tapping its foot impatiently waiting for his turn.

I remind it of our eventual goal. It huffs and concedes for the time being.

I take the vibrator completely out and rub the tip of it on her clit. While I'm doing this I grab the lubricant with my other hand and squirt some on to the attachment.

Her breathing has picked up and her legs are beginning to shake.

_Perfect timing!_

I take her legs and put them over my shoulders. I remove the vibrator from her clit and quickly replace it with my tongue. Now I move the vibrator down to her opening and push it in a little. I grab the attachment and drag it down her slit and through her crack to its final destination.

She lets out a scream and begs me to stop.

_She's such a fucking girl. It can't be that fucking bad. Calm the fuck down already._

"**Stop it Bella!"** I yell harshly.

She starts biting her lip hard, obviously trying to control her need to scream out.

"If you will just relax, it won't hurt so bad." I say a little more abrasively then I mean to.

My tongue resumes licking her clit. I continue thrusting the vibrator into her pussy and the attachment into her anus.

Once again her breathing picks up and her legs begin shaking uncontrollably.

_Mmm, yes! Here it comes._

She is all out panting now and she can't seem to stop the whimpers that are coming out of her mouth.

Her sweet, creamy orgasmic liquid begins spilling out of her luscious pussy. I quickly remove the vibrator out but make sure I leave the attachment in. I begin lapping up the delectable liquid savoring the taste of her.

_What I would give to just live off of this! I need more!_

While I continue to taste her, I bring my thumb up to her clit and begin to rub it furiously.

I feel her hands come to my shoulders and try to push me away. It's becoming too much for her.

_Too damn bad._

I ignore her and continue my actions. Then I bring my hand around and yank the attachment out of her hole and replace it with my finger. I push my finger in even deeper then the attachment went and begin wiggling it all around.

_Fuck it's tight!_

Her legs never stopped shaking from that first orgasm and now she's practically screaming out.

_And here it is again. Hell yes!_

Once again, I lap it all up and enjoy every single drop.

I can't wait any longer. I have to be inside her.

Faster than you can imagine I remove my face from her pussy and replace it with my cock. I waste no time plunging right in to her fabulous depths.

I'm still holding her legs over my shoulders and my thrusts are relentless.

"You're so fucking tight, my sweet. Your pussy, your body was made for me. Tell me Bella, who do you belong to?"

I look up at her face and she has her head back with her eyes closed. She's not answering me. I won't have that.

"**Answer me, damn it! Who do you belong to Bella?" **I shout at her.

"You." She answers in a strangled sob.

_Stop that fucking nonsense! She obviously doesn't realize how lucky she is._

"Look at me Bella!" I command her while never ceasing my thrusts.

She looks up at me and I can see fear in her eyes.

"Damn straight you belong to me. Don't **ever** forget that." I tell her through clenched teeth.

I pick up my pace and begin thrusting manically in and out of her. She's so fucking tight. I want her to clench against me. I want to feel her come all over my cock.

I move thumb to her clit and vigorously rub it. I can feel the buildup ready to explode. I want that pussy milking it when it does.

I don't have to wait long because I can feel her walls tightly constricting against me.

Her breathing is more erratic then ever and she actually can't help but begin to cry out at the ecstasy she's experiencing.

"That's it my sweet, come for me. Only me."

_Ah, fuck yes!_

I thrust hard and deep a few more times and we both reach our delightful high point at the same time.

I actually feel breathless and that's saying something for someone who doesn't even need oxygen.

I pull out of her and lay down beside her.

"So tell me Bella, how did that feel?"

_Humiliating, painful, degrading …_

I'm sure there are plenty of words that my Bella would like to use. But, I know my Bella. She's learning.

"Fine." She whispers hoarsely.

_Fine … it should be more than fine. She should be shouting at the top of her lungs how fucking spectacular I make her feel. _

But she's not, and she won't. And I really shouldn't care.

But, I do.

_Damn it!_

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**My gratitude goes to the beautiful tawelephant for her patience and friendship, and of course, for her wonderfully fantastic beta skills.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the crazy words that spill from my crazy brain in this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

**xxXXxx**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"How's my little human today?" I ask Bella with a big smile on my face as I enter the bedroom.

Bella is sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard.

"Just dandy." She answers sarcastically and rolls her eyes as she hugs her knees into her chest.

_Way to kill my good mood._

"Be careful my sweet, you might make me think that you're not happy to see me." My expression turns hard and I think she's getting the feeling that I'm not a happy camper.

She doesn't say anything. She just looks down and starts biting her lip.

_Can't she just once tell me how much she's missed my handsome face and my big fucking monster of a cock? Is it really too much to ask? Hell, the cock monster and I have sure missed the fuck out of her. _

_Am I being taken for granted? _

I'll be nice and let it go.

"Well, I thought we'd spend some more quality time together." I smirk at her and keep my eyes on hers as I begin unbuttoning my shirt.

Bella takes me by surprise by suddenly jumping off the bed. She quickly pulls her shirt over her head and then just as quickly pulls down her panties.

_I'm in shock. Maybe she really is ready for me._

Before I can become sold on the idea that my sweet is changing her tune, she does something 'Bella Zombie' like.

She lies down on the bed, spreads her legs and looks up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

As much as I like seeing her spread before me, I really don't appreciate her acting like it's such a chore.

_Way to kill the fucking mood … AGAIN!_

Once again, I'm going to have to force her to be more interactive.

I quickly strip out of the rest of my clothes.

"No, no Bella. My cock needs your mouth paying homage to it right now. So, I really think you better get over here and get on your knees. You don't want it to feel neglected now, do you?"

She sits up and gives me an exasperated look.

I cock an eyebrow up at her, silently daring her to test my patience.

_She really is a smart girl._

Without further ado, she scoots over and off the bed and gets in one of my favorite positions … on her knees before me.

_Oh yes, it's time to worship the mighty cock monster._

She wraps those luscious, plump, pink lips of hers around me and begins her magic.

I'm even a gentleman and help her out. I grab the back of her head and begin pounding into her hot little mouth. And I'm gracious enough to let her swallow everything I have to give.

_I truly am a giver._

When I allow her to release me she looks up at me with one of those looks of hers that I truly hate. It's the look that pretty much says 'What now?'

She got me off anyway, which is the least she could do.

I need to get out of here. I'll go feed and leave her to do some more wallowing.

"You can put your clothes on and get back on the bed." I tell her as I begin to dress once more.

"That'll be all for now my sweet. Don't worry, I'll be back."

**.~*~.**

This is getting ridiculous.

Too bad I can't order in.

_Yes, I'd like to order one human, blood type AB negative. Please make sure they are pretty subdued and for heaven's sakes don't send me a female with brown hair and brown eyes._

Yeah, I don't think Domino's will have that.

_Even a drive-thru would be nice._

But, no I'm stuck lately draining nasty vermin. Damn coyotes are just plain nasty. Elk and deer pretty much taste the same … also nasty. The only thing somewhat decent is a mountain lion, and even that is a far cry from human blood.

My damn little human sure is putting a damper on everything. I wonder if all caretakers feel so deprived.

_You just give and give … and they just take and take. _

I even thought that if I just fucked some random human girl, then maybe just maybe, I would see that I can get by without Bella. The two times I tried I failed miserably.

The first one was just too damn plastic. She had tits the size of beach balls and not nearly as soft and pliable looking as my Bella's.

The second one got on my nerves more than the first one. Well her first thought wasn't bad, she wanted to put her mouth around my cock because she was sure it was as devilishly handsome as I was. _That thought was actually quite accurate._

No, what really bothered me with the second one was her all too eager willingness. She couldn't wait for me to plunge into her. Her thoughts were as scatterbrained as she obviously was. She'd go from imagining me treating her pussy as a buffet to me holding her hand and whispering 'sweet nothings' before dropping on my knees and proposing to the stupid bitch.

I didn't fuck them, and I didn't drain them.

_What the fuck?_

The things this insignificant, little human girl are doing to me is absolutely crazy.

Bella has been with me now for over five months. For the last four months I haven't been able to feed on humans. I also have no desire for sex with any other. Hell, it's been two awful, hellacious weeks since I last fucked her. At least I got my cock sucked.

She just drives me crazy when I walk in there and see her dead eyes.

_Fuck, I'm the one that's dead and I'm sure my eyes look more alive than hers._

She barely eats or drinks. She barely moves around except if I'm forcing her. She barely even talks.

_What's her fucking problem?_

This is really getting on my nerves now. Not only do I have to deal with this 'zombie' shit from Bella, but little fucking Alice Cullen's words always remain in my head. _'If you continue to treat her as you are treating her now then she won't survive for long.'_

Constant rewind …. I swear.

_Fucking animal blood loving Bitch!_

I will not allow Bella to die on me.

_So what the fuck do I do to keep her from fucking dying on me?_

Maybe I should find out more about her. I'll go to her parent's house and check out her room. I can't hear her thoughts, so I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers. Hopefully I'll find out some interesting things with my little investigation.

**.~*~.**

Good, no one seems to be home. I can give the house a good inspection.

The house is smaller than I thought. There's a half open window by the back door. Don't people take precautions anymore? I mean anybody could come in here.

_Do they actually call this their living room?_

I wonder who they used as a decorator. It looks like a toss between The Brawny Man and Betty Boop.

Even the Brady Bunch's living room looked better than this. The shag carpet is an awful rusty color. There's a green sofa that looks like it was salvaged from a dumpster. The ugliest quilt, which looks like a Christmas sweater vomited on it, is draped across the back. A console TV that looks like it's from the 1950's is pushed against the center wall, and orange curtains with purple flowers adorn the windows. A huge bass fish is mounted on the wall over the fire place.

_Totally weird and disgusting._

It doesn't seem like Bella at all. Obviously it's not, since most everything in this room must be at least thirty years older than her.

At least there are the many pictures of Bella lined up on the mantle of the fireplace. It's Bella through the years … in a ballet costume, Bella with her softball team, as a pre-teen with braces.

This one is hilarious … Bella in a ninja costume, complete with the black hood and face mask. She has a sword in one hand and a Halloween bucket in the other. She is trying to give a menacing look with the narrowing of her beautiful brown eyes.

The kitchen is small and minimal. Definitely nothing fancy, yet a big improvement from that God awful living room. The refrigerator has a reminder for Bella's dental appointment next month.

_Yeah, she's not going to make that._

I'd really rather not torture my eyes with the rest of the house's décor. It's time to find Bella's room.

I find her bedroom upstairs and I have to say it amazes me. Obviously, it's not fancy or big but there are no ugly decorations. The walls are painted a light blue. The floor is hardwood, and a light blue and purple woven rug lies next to her bed. A plush purple comforter that matches the purple in the rug covers her twin sized bed.

An old wooden desk houses a monster of a computer. There are two full bookshelves next to the desk. There is an overflow of books neatly stacked on the floor in front of them.

_Let's just see how well read my sweet is._

Pygmalion, The Bridge of San Luis Rey, Heart of Darkness, Beloved, Tess of the D'Urbervilles.

_Oh, this is interesting … _Vampires: The Occult Truth. She even has Dracula and The Book of the Dead.

Anyway, continuing on. There's a variety of authors. Salinger, Steinbeck, Bronte, Dostoevsky, Tolstoy, Austen, Thoreau. She even has The Iliad.

She also has tons of paperbacks, from Harlequin romances, Westerns, Mysteries, to Science Fiction.

So yes, my sweet is very well read indeed.

Bella also has a shelf on the wall with a very interesting, yet small CD collection.

Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis, The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Sinatra, AC/DC, Queen, Coldplay, Evanescence, INXS, The Beach Boys, Cage the Elephant, Fatboy Slim, The Clash, Mozart, Beethoven, Usher, Nine Inch Nails … quite the eclectic mix she has.

_The Go-Go's? Really Bella? _ Whatever … to each his own.

This is definitely not your typical young woman's bedroom. No jewelry boxes. No vanity covered with beauty products. No lacy coverings or beauty magazines.

Her small dresser and closet mainly house blue jeans, tee shirts, and a few sweats. She's definitely a comfort type of gal.

I think I spy something very interesting on her bedside table.

_Bingo! Her journal. Perfect for getting into that pretty head of hers._

I don't think I have the patience to read this whole thing. I'll just look at some random entries. I need to see what makes my sweet tick.

_**October 15th**_

_**Mr. McGinnis is such an asshole! He said my report was lacking. He even insinuated that I hadn't fully read 'A Portrait of a Lady.' **_

_**Jerk! **_

_**I feel like I could probably write 'Portrait of a Total Prick' and he would be the main character.**_

My Bella does have a since of humor.

_**November 3**__**rd**_

_**I really like working at Newton's. I just wish I didn't have to work along with Mike. He's right there every single time I turn around. **_

_**On the plus side, I made a great sale today. Mrs. Newton was very impressed. Hell, I was impressed. For not being an 'outdoor girl', I was able to suggest and sell over $300 worth of merchandise to some hikers. I may not want to try to survive outdoors but at least I have the know-how if I am ever in that situation.**_

Well at least she isn't gushing about some boy. So far, I haven't even found one entry in this journal where she talks about boys.

_Oh, I bet she would have talked about me. She probably would have written several fantasies in here._

_**December 8**__**th**___

_**Today is a great day! Mr. McGinnis is leaving Forks High. Yes! Apparently his boyfriend (I knew it!) got a job offer he couldn't refuse in San Francisco. **_

_**Maybe there is still a chance I can get an A in this course.**_

I knew my Bella was smart.

I'd take this journal with me, but her parents might notice its missing. Not that I'm worried; I just hate to give them hope that their little girl is alive. So, I guess I'll leave it here.

_I'm really sweet like that._

I'll just flip through a few more entries.

_**January 15**__**th**_

_**Do they think I'm an idiot? Do they think I don't know? They are so dense and so damn oblivious.**_

_**Yes, they're my parents and I love them. But, come on! **_

_**Neither one of them are aware of what the other is hiding. Neither one of them are even aware that I know. Hell, I've known for a long ass time now.**_

_**Are they staying together because of me? Do they really think that they are saving me from being hurt by doing this? Do they think it's healthy for me to grow up seeing two parents who pretend to love each other and yet both are having affairs? **_

So her parents were having problems? I guess they really underestimated my Bella. She is pretty perceptive.

_**February 21**__**st**_

_**This is hard. My new friend, Jane, confided in me today. She told me why she left Boston to live in Forks with her aunt.**_

_**She was constantly abused by her boyfriend. She wanted to get help, but she said that every time she was about to try he would find out. His threats, physical, and verbal abuse kept her in a constant state of fear and she was afraid for her life and for her family's.**_

_**Jane cried a lot as she told me and all I could do was hug her and listen to her. What could I do? It was so hard to listen to. Many times I prayed that she would stop talking because I could find myself picturing what she was describing. Then I realized that as hard as it was for me to listen to, it must be a thousand times worse for Jane because she was the one that had to go through all of this.**_

_**She said he had raped her several times and had made her perform all sorts of sexual acts against her will.**_

_**If she ever wanted to stay at home or do something without him, he would go ballistic. He would accuse her of cheating on him and would hurt and torture her for hours. **_

_**She said the worst thing that happened was her acceptance. She started to believe she was as bad as he would make her out to be. She started to believe that she deserved it when he would rape or beat her. She felt unworthy. **_

_**Does love even exist? It certainly didn't exist with Jane and her boyfriend. I don't think it exists with my parents … that is if it ever actually existed between them at all. I'd like to think that it did, but at this point, I really don't know anymore.**_

_**If you really, truly love someone how you could treat them so horribly? How can someone even pretend to care about another when they treat them like that? What turns some men into evil sadistic bastards? Does it somehow make them feel superior to treat a woman in such an awful and degrading matter?**_

_**I have grown up dreaming about one day sharing my life with my one true love. I had always imagined that my love would always love me and protect me. I used to dream about sweet cards, stolen kisses, and long walks on the beach hand in hand, cuddled up on a swing and staring at the stars, and growing old together. **_

_**I realize now that that's probably all it will ever be … a dream. **_

My sweet innocent Bella, love is just a dream.

_**March 3**__**rd**_

_**I've been thinking about Jane a lot and everything that she's been through.**_

_**She told me that she once thought of ending it all and taking her own life. She said the pain that he was causing her was just too much. She said she had lost the will to live.**_

_**Luckily she finally told her older sister about the abuse. With her sister's help, she told her parents. **_

_**When her aunt offered for her to stay at her house, she said she jumped at the opportunity. Jane said staying in Boston was just a constant reminder of her pain. She wanted a fresh start. She said she has felt better since moving to Forks, but she realizes the pain and fear she felt will always be with her. It may not be as strong as it once was, but it's always there in the back of her mind.**_

_**It all just seems so unfair to me. He terrorized her for so long. Jane feared for her life and for everyone she loved. He's in jail now. She's alive, but she will never feel as alive and free as she once did. She can never regain her innocence. Love always seems tainted to her now.**_

_**I haven't been able to get all this out of my head. I ended up doing my essay for Mrs. Hall's class on abuse. I went on the internet and went to the library numerous times researching the subject. Dad told me about some of the domestic violence calls the Forks Police have been called to and how many of the accused are repeat offenders. He even took me to speak with Ms. Henderson at the Battered Women's Shelter. **_

_**The saddest part of all of this is that even if the women are saved from their abuser … they are still affected for life. Unfortunately many women still hold on to the belief that they deserved the treatment they got. Some even still believe the lies the abusers told them. The lies of how worthless and undeserving they were or that the abuser only acted that way because they loved them so much.**_

_**It's amazing how easy the mind can be manipulated. In a way, I can understand how some of the women don't even want to exist anymore. However, it's these women I worry the most about. I hope they can find the help they need before it's too late.**_

Surely Bella could have found a more interesting subject for this essay. Isn't this kind of boring? I don't really care for this subject.

_**March 10**__**th**_

_**I am so stupid! I agreed to go to the prom with Mike Newton. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, that's right I WASN'T thinking!**_

_**He's just been so annoying lately. He's keeps following me around like a lost puppy. A really creepy, aggravating lost puppy!**_

_**I had had enough of him today at work and I finally agreed to go to the prom with him just to shut him the hell up. That was such a stupid thing to do.**_

_**I would cancel on him, but my mom was so excited when she heard that the school made an announcement about the prom. So, I guess I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone now. I can make my mom happy and now that I'm going on a date with Mike maybe he'll leave me the hell alone after that. Wishful thinking, I'm sure.**_

_What was she thinking?_

This Mike must be the stupid prick from the video. It sounds like she did everything for everyone else's benefit and not her own.

_My selfless girl._

_**April 2**__**nd**___

_**Mrs. Hall told me today that I will be representing Forks at this year's 'Teen Empowerment Forum' next month. Lucky me.**_

_**She apparently submitted my essay about abuse and its forms to the advisor's board. They want me to read my essay as a speech at this convention. **_

_**I hate public speaking. I wouldn't have put so much effort into my writing if I'd known that Mrs. Hall was going to submit it for this thing. I can't get out of it now because Charlie and Renee know all about it. In fact, we actually had dinner out as a 'family' (if you can believe it) to celebrate. I don't want to disappoint them or Mrs. Hall, so I guess I'm stuck. **_

See … you do something people like and then you end up paying for it.

_**May**____**24**__**th**___

_**Prom was last night. Thank God that's over now. **_

_**It was awful! Why does everyone make such a big deal out of this? Rite of passage … my ass. **_

_**Mike and all his dorky friends are just using this as an excuse to drink, stay out late, and to try and get laid. And that's definitely TRY as far as Mike is concerned. He kept trying to hold my hand all night and I literally felt like I was going to puke every time he tried to kiss me. I was not letting his filthy mouth anywhere near mine.**_

_**I almost slapped him when he tried to let his hands roam during a slow dance. Luckily for me, Angela and Ben knew what a jerk he was and saw all his lame attempts. We devised a plan, and an hour later I feigned sickness and Ben and Angela gave me a ride home.**_

_That's __MY__ Bella that stupid prick was putting his hands on! No one touches her but me!_

_**June 3**__**rd**_

_**I'm a high school graduate now. Yes, I now have my fancy Forks High diploma.**_

_**I'm glad high school is over. However I will miss the few friends I've made like Angela and Ben, Jane, Jessica, and Shane. They are the ones that have really made the last four years bearable. You know they must be good people if they all loathe Mike as much as I do. **_

_**Speaking of Mike, I'm going to find a new job. I'll be starting college in September, so I'm hoping I can find a better job. Besides I really don't want to spend any time with Mike at all. He's skipping college and will be working full time in a managerial position. Working with Mike is a no. Working with Mike who has authority is a HELL NO!**_

_**He thinks he's so damn wonderful and every girl's dream come true. Gag! **_

At least she was smart enough to stay away from him. Some guys have such high opinions of themselves.

_**June 18**__**th**_

_**I can't wait till I can get out of here and in my own place.**_

_**I love my parents. I truly do. Even though they can't admit it, they just can't live with each other anymore. Because they can't face that truth … I don't want to live with them. Maybe if I move out then they would stop pretending for my sake. **_

_**Don't they know that I want them both to be happy? And if that's not with each other then so be it. **_

_**Why does everyone feel the need to go around pretending? **_

_**Life is too short. Why would you want to spend it in agony? Be happy. Live.**_

_Be happy? Live? Yeah, that doesn't happen in my world. Sorry, honey._

Why did I have to end up with one of the few _sensible _humans … one that has a good conscious? And dare I say it? Morals, values, ethics.

_Damn, I hate those words!_

I can't read anymore of her journal. It's just senseless really. The drabbles of a human teenager. Not my business. It doesn't concern me. It has nothing to do with me. It means nothing to me.

_Fuck! I hate this! What the hell is this human doing to me?_

_Why do I give a shit about her feelings? Am I turning into a pansy ass Cullen? _

No, I won't let that happen. I just have to keep my little sweet in the world of the living even though I'm not. I'll just have to stop her from becoming a total zombie.

It's fine. I'll be my sweet and generous self. I'll buy her some books since she's the library's poster girl. I'll buy some CD's like the ones she has in her room. I'll get her some damn notebooks and pens and she can write herself into oblivion.

She'll be so happy she will probably beg me to fuck her. And of course, I being the gentleman that I am will not refuse her.

This will work. It has to.

**.~*~*~*~*~.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

What to do …. What to do.

I guess my little sweet has been cooped up without much to occupy her time. Except of course when she's pleasuring me. That's surely the highlight of her time.

_**~ Highlight? Yeah right. ~**_

_Oh wonderful, Freudward's back._

_**~ Have you decided to allow Bella some liberties other than disgusting herself when she's forced to engage in your selfish desires? ~**_

_Possibly._

_**~ Care to elaborate? ~**_

_No._

All in good time …. All in good time. The master planner never divulges his most exciting plans.

There will definitely be new changes.

_And I can't wait to implement them._

**.~*~*.~*~*~.~*~*~.**

I set up the Monopoly board she refused to play.

I sat and read a book and offered her one as well, but she refused it.

I set up the DVD player and put in a movie. She rolled over on her side and faced the wall and would not watch it with me.

It was so damn nice and thoughtful of me to try what I did. What does she do? She refuses it all. She should be thrilled at the opportunity to share something with me. What is her problem?

_**~ Hmm, could it be she hates your guts? ~**_

No, I'm definitely growing on her.

_**~ Only when you're excited. ~**_

_Shut up!_

I decide to leave the television on while I go downstairs to see what else I might have. As I leave, I glance back one more time at her and see that she is still on her side facing the wall. She's a stubborn little thing, I'll give her that.

I now downstairs contemplating my next move when I hear her laugh. I can tell there is some inane sitcom on TV and what is she doing? She is laughing. How dare she! She won't share an activity with me, but the minute I am out the door she turns her attention elsewhere.

What? Were the games I got not good enough? Should I have gotten something easier like Chutes and Ladders or Candyland? Geez, I thought the girl was intelligent.

_**~ Well … ~**_

_Don't even go there Freudward!_

I decide I'm going to join her. By God, she can watch television and laugh with me.

**~ Or at you. ~**

_Shut the fuck up!_

I go upstairs and enter the bedroom. She's sitting Indian style on the bed when I walk in, watching 'Whose line is it anyway?'

When she sees me, she sighs out loud and visibly frowns, uncrosses her legs and rolls over lying down and facing the wall again.

_I am getting real tired of this shit._

Sure, ignore me, but watch a show hosted by an overgrown nerd and his paid followers.

_Fine! Once again, I'll make her interact with me._

I go back downstairs to my study. I know I have some toys hidden there that I have yet to break out. I say it's high time we did.

After getting what I want, I head back upstairs. Now it's time to truly see some emotion on her face.

_**~ You don't have to do this just because you feel like a rejected school boy. ~**_

_Can't you just shut the fuck up!_

_**~ What's the matter? Is your conscious getting to you? ~**_

_What part of 'shut the fuck up' don't you understand?_

_**~ You don't have to do this. She doesn't deserve it. ~**_

He'll never learn. This isn't about what she wants, but about what I want. I deserve to be worshipped, and she's been more than a little lax in singing my praises.

She should be belting out 'Hallelujah' from the top of her lungs!

I walk back into the bedroom. She's reading a book. _What the fuck? _

So, she waits till I leave and then she partakes in the presents I brought her. She's too good to enjoy them with me. Well, I say it's high time I enjoyed myself. If she's lucky she might get a little pleasure too. _Might._

"Are you going to thank me for your gifts?" I move toward the bed with my small sack of toys while I wait for her answer.

"No." Bella answers coldly.

"You selfish little thing. Get undressed now." I demand.

She glares evilly at me. She's trying to rival my own look. _Won't work sweetheart._

I watch her with my eyebrow raised while she huffs and stands and begins peeling off what clothing I've allowed her to wear.

_**~ Don't do this. ~**_

_Shut the fuck up or I'll make it ten times worse for her and ten times better for me._

_**~ Fine, but you will regret this one day. ~**_

_Not bloody likely._

"Lie down on your back and scoot up by the headboard." I say as I begin stripping out of my own clothing.

"Wait, I've changed my mind. Stand up and then get on your knees before me." I look at her hungrily.

I've got to have that sweet mouth wrapped around my cock.

"Wonderful." She sarcastically states under her breath as if my keen hearing won't pick it up. Stupid, stupid girl.

"Well, it's nice to know you look so forward to this. You may begin." I tell her as I grab her hair and pull her closer to my hardened cock.

I figure I might as well get some satisfaction before I start on what I have planned for her.

She's looking at my handsome monster of a cock like 'not again'. That won't fly. _Except into her mouth. _So, I grab her hair and ram my cock inside her warm wet mouth. Her eyes bulge out a little and she starts to choke a little.

"Next time don't hesitate." After all, it's a privilege not a right. She should be thrilled to be the one to do the honors. However, she's not as enthusiastic as she should be.

"Come on, you can do better than this. Suck harder. Hollow out those cheeks. The sooner you can get me to come, the sooner you can stop. Although, I don't know why you would want to."

She looks up at me and has the audacity to roll her eyes at me. In return, I just grab on tighter to the sides of her head and really pump into that sweet mouth of hers.

_Oh God, yes!_ Finally I reach my release and of course, I have to make sure she swallows every drop. It's my responsibility to see that she gets her nutrition.

"That's a good girl. I think you deserve a reward." Or more like I deserve one.

"On to the bed Bella." I say motioning toward the bed.

I watch her get on the bed and lie down on her back. I think, however, I want to do things differently. "Actually my sweet, I want you to lie on your stomach. Put your head on the pillow."

I take my bag of goodies and crawl up her backside. As my knees incase her on each side of her waist I take out the pair of handcuffs. Before she realizes what's happening I already have one of her wrists cuffed to the headboard.

"Please don't." She begs as I cuff her other wrist.

"Don't worry my sweet, I won't hurt you." … _much._

I don't worry about restraining her legs because I know I can easily keep them pinned down. Of course, I can do the same with her hands I just choose not to. Besides, it's a little more erotic seeing her bound before me.

_How I love that fine ass of hers! Yes, this will be fun._

Before I have time to even think about it, I am plunging two fingers into her warm yet dry center. Doesn't she know she should always be wet and ready for me?

As I continue to thrust my fingers inside her, I take one finger and begin using my special vampire speed to circle her clit. It's not long before her breathing becomes more labored.

_There we go._

"Only I can make you feel this good, my sweet."

_Ah, and now she comes full force, naturally … it is my doing._

Much to her dismay, I take some of her juices on my finger and insert it where she definitely does not want it. Too bad.

"Please, please don't. It hurts."

"My sweet, I do this for your own good. Eventually you will enjoy it. But I do have to prepare you so you can accept my huge monster of a cock."

She starts to cry, which I hate. _Too bad, get use to it my sweet. _I've got to block out her crying. It really is a nuisance. She's damn lucky that I'm not going to take her there today. We're just making pre-monster cock invasion preparations.

I take out a tube of lube and the vibrator. This one is much bigger than the anal attachment on the other one I used on her. But, hell, we got to start out somewhere. Of course, no toy, human or vampire will ever measure up to my cock.

_**~ Cocky much? ~**_

_That is the operative. Frigidward. Now, I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone or I'd make it worse for her._

_**~ Fine. It's not like it's not bad enough, but I won't make it worse. ~**_

How mighty human of him.

_Now where were we? _

Oh yes, lube tube and vibrator. I generously rub some lube over her cute little puckered hole and also on the vibrator. It should slide right in, but I'll take it slow anyway.

I start pushing it in and she literally screams.

_Is it wrong that that turns me on even more? And don't you say a word Freudward!_

In and out. In and out. In and out. This is quite something to look at. Of course my cock pumping in and out would look so much better, and it will look better when the time comes.

She's really crying and screaming out now. But for whatever reason, it's not really bothering me. Maybe I'm getting past everything. No regrets.

_Hmm …. maybe I could help her out a little bit._

I take my other hand and reach under her and begin thrusting some fingers in and out of her fine, wet, warm pussy. Oh damn, she feels good. While I continue my thrusting on both ends, I take my thumb and start playing with her clit. It's real funny too, because she at first starts crying harder and then her cries quickly turn into heavy breathing.

She just can't help it. She comes, and she comes hard. _Oh fuck!_ Her juices are just flowing onto my fingers. I lift her ass up while leaving the dildo inside. Then I just can't help it but situate myself underneath her pussy and drink up what's offered … willingly or not.

_Mmm, Mmm good! Hey Mikey, I like it! Finger licking good!_

After I get my fill, I return Bella to her position beforehand.

Now here comes another part she won't be too happy about. But, if her ass is to be mine … literally … then she must be prepared. I grab what I need from my sack of goodies and take the vibrator out of her.

"Bella, what I'm fixing to do is for your own good. I'm going to insert something into your little delectable ass and you are going to keep it there for me. You will not take it out unless you have to go to the bathroom. Do you understand?"

"Please don't Edward. I can't take anymore. I don't feel well. Please don't." She begs.

"Don't worry my sweet; it's not as big as the vibrator and certainly not as big as my cock, but it will prepare you for the inevitable."

I take the 'butt plug', as they like to call it, and quickly insert it in her anus.

She squirms again, but doesn't cry out.

"That's my little trooper. You're going to take it like a good girl, aren't you?"

She starts her crying game again. "Please, please Edward, take it out. I really don't feel well. Please don't do this."

"Please, please, please … is that the only fucking word you know?" I'm kind of fed up with that.

"I know more words. Asshole. Dickhead. Jerk. Cocksucker. Prick." Spunkella is back! I thought she disappeared forever.

"That's enough!" I interrupt her.

"Seriously, Edward, something's wrong." She looks up at me with those big, brown eyes and a few tears leak out.

_Shit!_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**I thank heaven for such a lovely, wonderful beta, tawelephant. You rock!**_

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

.~*~*~.

_**~ You did it this time Fuckward. ~**_

_Shut up Freudward!_

_**~ Aren't you going to check on her? Kudos for releasing her from the restraints since the last time you left her bound and in pain. This time you just left her in pain. ~**_

She's probably making it up because she wanted me to stop. Why she would want me to stop is beyond me. I mean have you seen my ass? I can't tell you how many girls would love to eat off my ass. It just so delectable. I bet hers is even more so.

Her ass is mine …. literally.

_**~ Ahem … aren't you getting a little off subject? ~**_

_Can't you just leave me the fuck alone?_

_**~ I tell you what, when you leave her the 'fuck' alone and let her go then I will leave you alone. How about that? Sounds fair to me. ~**_

I should call Carlisle and get my head checked out. Who ever heard of a schizophrenic vampire?

_**~ Why don't you call Carlisle and get Bella checked out? ~**_

Right, like I'm going to do that. I call Carlisle, he'll come and they will take her away.

_**~ Yeah, they should take you away and lock you up and throw the key in the bottom of the ocean. ~**_

_Ok, Freudward, I could just leave her alone and let her endure the pain._

_**~ You can't intimidate me. You've got to take care of Bella. She's your responsibility and you've got to step up and do the right thing … no matter how much it hurts your pride. ~**_

_For fuck's sake, shut up!_

I guess I should go see what is wrong with my little sweet. She's probably just exhausted from her Edward-a-thon. I could go 24/7. I'm every woman's wet dream, except for Bella, or so it would seem.

I go in the bedroom and there she is … curled up on her side and shaking even though she is covered with a blanket.

Bella really should have been an actress. She has such a flair for the dramatics.

"Come on my sweet, it can't be that bad." I say as I move near her and place my hand on her forehead.

_Well, fuck me! _No, wait, she already has.

_**~ You are off subject again. ~**_

She does have a fever and she's pretty damn hot … I mean her forehead.

"What is it? What hurts?" Guess who has to play human caretaker once again. These saintly duties are getting tiresome.

"My head." She answers shortly. However, I can tell her answer is only short because of the pain and not because she's in some mood again. After all she can be a moody little thing.

I get my keys out and open one of the dresser drawers and pull out the bottle of pain pills I brought her before. I sit on the bed and help her rise up. I give her two pills and the glass of water that always sits on the nightstand.

She takes them quickly and gulps the water down like some thirst starved castaway.

"Just lie down and get some rest and your headache will probably go away. You seem to have a bit of a fever. The pills will help that as well." I tell her as I move away from the bed and move to the chair in the corner of the room to keep watch.

My halo will never get dusty if I have to keep taking it out like this. Damn, she's so lucky to have me.

_**~ Would you please stop congratulating yourself on what a prick you are? ~**_

_Just shut the fuck up!_

The girl can certainly put on a show, even in her sleep. She's tossing and turning and babbling like, I don't know like a teenage girl, for sure.

_**~ You're making fun of the wrong teenage generation. What were you going to say next? Maybe like 'Gag me with a spoon.' ~**_

_Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? It's too hard to forget the 80's, believe me I've tried._

She keeps mumbling something like 'Please, God help me' and 'Just kill me'.

Like I said …. Drama Queen.

I'll help her. I'm not a totally unfeeling monster. I just want to play with that ass some more. It's just not fair. I know I didn't send out invitations, but this was supposed to be 'My Super Sweet Ass Taking' and now it's ruined liked video killed the radio star.

_**~ Just help her and for God's sakes, please quit thinking about the 80's. ~**_

_I will._

_**~ Thank God. ~**_

_No problem … I'm ready to leave the 80's anyway. Oh, and I guess I could help her._

I walk over to the bed, bend down and gently shake her. "Wake up. You're mumbling. Wake up."

No response.

_For Hell's sakes!_

"Wake the hell up!" I yell sternly. I shake her, maybe a little too firmly.

"What?" She answers groggily, as if she just wasn't writhing around and mumbling on the bed.

I decide to be nice and not chastise her for being a whiney baby.

"You looked like you were in pain. I'm just checking on you. Let me check your temperature." I say as I scoot over on the bed to where she's lying.

"Well, it's gone down some." I tell her looking into her brown doe eyes.

"Your eyes." She whispers

"What about them?"

"Yellow … they're yellow. They're not red anymore." She's says looking at me completely mesmerized.

_Well, fuck me!_

.~*~.

I've been pacing in my den for who knows how long now. I couldn't believe it when I looked in the mirror and saw these golden yellow eyes staring back at me.

_What the fuck is she doing to me?_

She's turning me into a fucking pansy, that's what she is doing.

_**~ Scared you're going to start doing the right thing? ~**_

_Hell no! _

I'm just trying to decide whether to get rid of her or not. I'm sure her blood will taste divine.

_**~ You're pathetic. ~**_

_You're confusing me with you._

_**~ I am you, idiot. ~**_

_Shut up!_

If I get rid of her, then I can go back to life as it was pre-Bella. But, do I want to do that? That's a tough question to answer. On the one hand, I wouldn't have to play nurse maid. I wouldn't have to make sure she's fed and watered. Best of all, I would finally taste that sweet smelling blood of hers.

On the other hand, I would miss fucking her. However, I could fuck anyone else I wanted. But, do I want to fuck anyone else? Another tough question.

"_All by myself. Don't wanna be all by myself."_

"_Only the lonely"_

"_Are you lonely tonight?"_

"_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know."_

"_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band …"_

"_Stop it! Get those fucking songs out of my head!"_

_**~ That's all you. ~**_

"Edward!" I hear Bella scream.

What now?

I race up the stairs, and I find her sitting up slumped over her knees.

"Edward, please! Please! It hurts so bad!" She cries.

"What does? Your head?"

"Yes. Just kill me please. I can't stand it anymore." She pleads.

_What the fuck do I do now? _

_**~ You know exactly what you should do. ~**_

_Fuck!_

I grab my phone and dial.

"Carlisle, I need your help."__

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_**My thanks to tawelephant, who never complains about correcting my mistakes.**_

**.~*~*~*~.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Here I am waiting on Carlisle to arrive. I bet he brings the whole damn family.

_Just what I fucking need._

Bella's still bent over hugging her knees and crying. I don't know what the fuck to do. I know I've caused her pain before, but I hate seeing her in this much pain.

_Damn this is hard._

I decide to crawl on to the bed and get behind her. I wrap my arms around her.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I'm getting you some help." I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

I kissed the top of her head? I am a freaking pansy!

_**~ No, you're sympathizing with a human because you know she's in pain. ~**_

_So?_

_**~ So, you're starting to remember what it's like to be human. ~**_

I don't have time to contemplate this because the door bell rings. Carlisle is here.

I go to open the door and can hear others with him. I know Esme is here, and I think I hear Alice and Jasper.

_Fucking great!_

I open the door only part way.

"Only Carlisle can come in. The rest of you can go home."

"No, Edward. Either you let us all in or none of us will come in," Carlisle says.

I can't believe Carlisle.

"How can you refuse to help someone in need? I thought this was your job. I thought you were supposed to help humans," I remind him.

"I am. But you've abused this girl so much and have refused to see us. How do I know that you aren't going to turn us away again or continue to abuse her?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

They fucking planned this. If I turn him away, what will happen to Bella? Fuck! I have to let them in.

"Fine, but she's not leaving here." Of course, I have no idea how I will take them all on, but I sure as hell can try. She's mine. They can't have her.

"Follow me." I take them upstairs to where Bella is.

"Oh Edward, how could you?" Esme says as she runs over to where Bella is.

"Esme, let me examine her," Carlisle says sympathetically.

Bella looks up and sees four more golden eyed vampires in the room and literally freaks out.

"No, no, please. Please. Don't hurt me," she begs. She scoots all the way back against the headboard.

"Edward, please. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Please!" Big, fat tears are rolling down her face.

What the fuck? She was begging me to kill her earlier and now she doesn't want them to hurt her. I guess we did kind of take her by surprise.

"Bella, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you." Alice tells her as she slowly walks toward the bed.

Alice fails to placate her. Her eyes are looking even more fearful with every step Alice takes.

"That's far enough Alice," I yell out. She's scaring the shit out of Bella.

"A little help?" Carlisle asks looking toward Jasper.

Jasper looks over to Bella with a look of intense concentration on his face, but she only calms down minutely.

"Bella, I'm a doctor. I only want to help you. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm not going to do anything other than examine you," Carlisle tells her as he moves cautiously closer to her.

"No. Don't touch me. Please!" She begs.

Carlisle speaks under his breath so Bella won't hear. "Jasper, come closer to her and see if that will help calm her down so more."

Bella's eyes grow wide as Jasper slowly approaches the bed. Just when it looks like she's going to totally freak out, she begins to close her eyes and her breathing slows dramatically. She's not asleep, but rather very relaxed looking and maybe on the brink of sleep.

"Bella, I'm going to examine you now," Carlisle speaks in a soft tone.

"Mm … ok," she mumbles.

"What's been hurting you Bella?" Carlisle asks as he steps closer to her.

"My head," she answers. "It hurts really bad."

"I'm just going to feel your head, and I want you to tell me if it hurts when I touch you," Carlisle tells her.

"O … Okay," she answers hesitantly.

He presses on different parts of her head, and she stiffens. She never really screams out, but she winces.

"Show me which part hurts the most," Carlisle says.

"It hurts on the inside," Bella cries.

"Does any other part of your body hurt or do you have anything unusual going on?" He asks her in his clinical mode.

"I'm nauseated a lot. I can't read as well, and the left side of my body tingles all the time." She shivers a little and pulls the covers closer to her body.

"Bella, do you think you could get up and walk a little bit for me?"

I don't like how this is going. He suspects something, but he's blocking me from his mind.

"Okay Daddy." I look at Carlisle wondering why in the hell she's calling him 'Daddy'.

"She's confused," Carlisle says where only we can hear him.

He helps her up and supports her for her first couple of steps, and then he lets go of her so she can walk on her own. Immediately she leans to the right as if she's having a hard time walking with her left foot.

We start talking under our breath again.

"Why can't she walk right Carlisle?" I ask realizing something is majorly wrong here.

"I'm not sure, but I think something is affecting her brain," he answers with a frown.

I catch Bella right as she begins to fall. I carefully set her back down on the bed, and she immediately lies down.

She looks up at Carlisle. "What's your name?"

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

He's using his best bedside manner to try to help her feel at ease.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my family. This lovely lady," and he looks to his right side, "is my wife, Esme."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Esme smiles sweetly at her.

Bella just nods.

"And this is my daughter, Alice and her husband, Jasper," he says pointing to his left.

"Hi Bella," Alice greets her. Jasper just smiles, without showing his teeth, and nods.

"Um, hi," Bella replies and looks down nervously.

I can tell she feels uncomfortable with everyone in the room.

"Do you have anything you can give her so she can rest?" I ask Carlisle.

"Bella, would you like something to help you sleep?" He asks her.

She just nods her head again without looking up.

"There are too many people in here," I say as I look at all of them expectantly while Carlisle fishes out some pills for Bella from his bag.

"We'll just step out," Jasper says and grabs Alice's hand. They step out, and I can hear them going down the stairs.

"These will help you sleep for a couple of hours." Bella sits up as Carlisle hands her two white pills.

I grab her water from the dresser and hand it to her. We watch her swallow the pills and lie back down.

Within ten minutes her breathing has regulated, and I can tell she has fallen asleep.

"What's going on Carlisle? You've been blocking me." I am irritated at being left in the dark.

"She has all the symptoms of a tumor. I can't know for sure. We need some equipment to check her out," he says.

"Is there anything you can do?" I ask.

"It depends on how far this has progressed and what type of tumor it is, if it actually is a tumor," Carlisle answers.

"But that is what you suspect?" I am curious because of the way he is acting.

"It's possible, but I can't know for sure until we do some tests," he replies.

"Poor baby," Esme says. "Please tell me that you're treating her better, Edward."

_Here it comes._

_**~ Did you expect anything less? ~**_

_Shut up!_

"I just can't believe you would do this to an innocent young girl," she admonishes me.

"I didn't make her have a brain tumor!" I reply defensively.

"No, you just took her away from her family, her whole life. You've taken her in and mistreated her and used her," says Carlisle starting his own rant.

"You've turned her in to your own personal toy, never caring for her feelings," Esme adds.

"That's not true!" I yell petulantly. "I do sometimes give into her feelings."

"If that was true you would've let her go a long time ago," says Esme, shaking her head in disappointment.

_**~ You're starting to feel ashamed of yourself. ~**_

_No, I'm not._

_**~ You forget that I am in your head. I know these things. ~**_

"Can I assume that you are going to let me help her now?" Carlisle asks pointedly.

"Yes, but if you're going to help her then it has to be here and not at your house."

"Fine," he answers. I'm surprised that he's not fighting me on this one. I can only guess that whatever is affecting Bella is quite serious.

"We'll leave you for now. I have to gather some equipment. I'll return tomorrow with all of it," says Carlisle. "Here are some pills for pain. She can have two every four hours as needed. Also, here are some sleeping pills for later." He hands me the pill bottles, and I set them down on the dresser.

"Edward, please be nice to her," Esme says as she walks out the door. Carlisle looks over to Bella, he sighs and then follows Esme, and all four of them leave the house.

_What the hell makes them think I'm being mean?_

_**~ Do you really want an answer to that? ~**_

_Shut the fuck up!_

I look over and watch Bella as she's sleeping. This is the first time in awhile she has seemed to be at some peace and not in pain. At least Carlisle's pills are helping.

What if she has a tumor? What do I do? I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her.

Could anything I have done caused a tumor? I don't think so, but I'm sure any stress she has felt has not helped her any.

I lie down beside her and decide to hold her while she sleeps. I know I can't make up for my behavior, but I can treat her much better from now on.

**.~*~.**

I don't realize how much time has passed by when I hear a knock on the front door. I know immediately, without having to read minds, just who it is.

"Come in," I say knowing they can hear me from my bedroom.

I hear a bunch of noise and realize they have brought the equipment with them.

It's Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice again.

Thank God it's not Emmett and that bitch Rosalie. I guess everyone knows that my patience wears very thin as far as she is concerned.

They bring in the equipment, and Carlisle makes quick work of plugging everything in and getting it all in working order.

"How has she been?" Esme asks.

"She's slept mostly all night. She woke around four o'clock this morning and was in a bit of pain, so I gave her some pain pills and she fell back asleep almost immediately."

"That's good. She certainly needs the rest," Carlisle says as he continues to check over his equipment.

"Jasper, we can go," Alice says after having a vision that Carlisle and I will not have any problems.

_What the fuck did they think would happen? Idiots!_

_**~ Well, you do have a tendency to have childish temper tantrums. ~**_

_I didn't ask you._

"What are you going to do?" I ask Carlisle as I shuffle over to where he is to see what all he has brought with him.

"I brought this portable scanner so we can take a scan of her head. I'm also going to take a few samples from her and see what other medication I can give her." He answers as he sets up the machine on a flat table that he brought with him.

Before I have a chance to wake her, Bella sits up groggily and takes the scene in before her.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asks.

"Remember Carlisle? He came by to see you yesterday?"

She slowly nods her head as if she's not sure if she remembers or not.

"Well, he's here to do a couple of tests so he can see what's happening with you so he knows how to treat it properly. Is that ok?" However, I will make sure she has the tests even if she says no, but it will be easier with her cooperation.

"I guess so, if you think I should," she says as if she's seeking my permission.

"Yes, I think you should. It will help you get better," I tell her.

"Edward, don't make her any promises. We don't know what's wrong yet," Carlisle says to me underneath his breath.

"She will be fine," I spat to where only he and Esme can hear me.

Carlisle just shakes his head.

That's right, there's no use in fighting me. He knows this.

"Bella, can you get up on this table for me," Carlisle asks her in his doctor's voice.

"Yeah … um, can you help me Edward?" She's a little wobbly on her legs so I go over to her and gently pick her up and set her on the table.

"Lie down for me," Carlisle says.

She lies down, and he begins instructing her on what he needs her to do while he works his machine. It doesn't take long before he begins, and Bella closes her eyes.

After an hour of taking pictures, poking, and prodding, he's finally ready to leave.

"Be sure she continues to rest Edward. Make sure she does nothing strenuous," he says as he and Esme walk out the door.

He's going back to analyze the results of the tests and will be back when everything has been completed.

"He thinks something's really wrong, doesn't he?" Bella asks after a few minutes.

I sigh and sit down on the bed next to her. "He's just being thorough. That's the way he is. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Will you hold me for awhile?" She surprises me by asking.

I don't understand why she's feeling so needy. She always seemed to be relieved when I left her alone before. I guess she's really nervous about these test results.

It's fine. I want to hold her.

_I really am a pussy._

_**~ Just because you're doing the right thing? ~**_

Right thing or not, I'm going to lie down with her.

"Sure," I answer her trying to sound nonchalant.

**.~*~.**

It's been almost two days when I hear Carlisle at my door. I hear him ask for me to meet him downstairs.

I approach him apprehensively, afraid of what he's about to tell me. His face looks grim.

"Tell me," I demand as I stand in front of him.

"I'm afraid it's not good," he says looking down.

"Damn it! Just tell me! Is it a tumor?" I say impatiently.

"Yes," he says and looks up at me. "It's a primary brain stem neoplasm."

"So, how do we treat it?"

"We can't. The damage is extensive. I'm afraid it's inoperable." He says grimly.

"No! There's got to be something you can do," I implore.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do to treat it. All we can do is make her as comfortable as possible."

I shake his hand off. "How long?"

He just stares at me and doesn't say a word.

"How fucking long does she have Carlisle?" I ask totally frustrated.

"A couple weeks at most, possibly just a few days."

_NO!_

Even Freudward is speechless.

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_**Special thanks to my awesome beta, tawelephant. You rock!**_

**.~*~*~*~.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters, and plot of _Twilight _do not belong to me. This story is just me playing around. **Please remember this story is rated 'M' for a reason. **

**.~*~*~.**

_Any mistakes/errors you may find are my own. I tweaked and generally played around with it some more after I sent it to my lovely beta._

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**Invaded Existence**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

It's been five days and Bella's health is declining fast.

As much as I hate to admit it, Carlisle has been great. He comes over several times a day and stays for hours as he tends to her.

She has a morphine drip now to help her with the pain.

She's become a little out of her mind. The funny thing is … she actually believes me to be her boyfriend. _How backwards is that?_

She's constantly asking me to hold her and sing to her. I haven't done anything like this since I was human.

Bella has had false memories of us. She thinks we met in high school … even says we were biology lab partners.

She loves me. Well, she says she does, and I know it's not true. I know it's her brain playing tricks on her, but if this makes her more comfortable, then I will play right along with it.

I haven't heard from Freudward in a long time, not that I miss the bastard. Either my conscience is totally gone, or it's seeped through my very bones. I hate to say that I think it's the latter, which would explain Freudward's absence.

"Edward, tell me one of your favorite times of us?" Bella asks as she snuggles into me. We are lying on the bed, and I've been holding her for quite some time.

This is what I hate. It's hard to create a memory that never was, but I do it for her.

"Do you remember the time I took you to the meadow?" I ask her softly.

She shakes her head.

"It's always been one of my favorite places. It's somewhere I always went to be alone, alone in my thoughts and just taking a break from the world. I had never shared it with anyone. Anyone that is until you came along." I don't know how, but this is spewing out of me easily.

"I took you there on an odd sunny day. I wanted to surprise you. We hiked through the woods. You got very tired, but you never complained. When we finally made our way out of the forest, it opened up into a beautiful meadow. Do you remember?" I ask, knowing full well that she doesn't.

"It sounds familiar," she answers, though it's obvious that her brain is playing tricks on her.

"The grass was a little tall, and there were purple and yellow wildflowers mixed in. You loved it. You thought it was beautiful. You told me how wonderful it was, and you spun around with your arms opened wide. I couldn't stop looking at you. You were so beautiful, and you still are." I'm getting very good at this.

I once would have been so proud of my deception that I would have wanted to give myself an award. Now, however, I find that I wish something like this _had _happened to me and that it would have happened with Bella.

"I had packed a blanket and some food. We ate, and then we lay on that blanket all afternoon until nightfall. Then we watched the stars twinkle in the sky. That was the day that I knew that I was in love with you."

These words are coming so easily to me now. I can feel them as if it really happened. I just wish it had. I wish I could take everything back. I treated her horribly, and she deserves so much more. I can't take back what I did, but I can try to implant happy memories that will, hopefully, make her feel much better.

"I think I loved you from the moment you first sat down next to me in biology. My world just suddenly revolved around you. It was like you were the sun. I couldn't stay away. And when you smiled at me … well …," she pauses embarrassed. "It made me feel butterflies deep within my body. I wanted to feel like that forever, and I have."

_God, I would give anything for this to be true._

There's got to be something I can do? I don't want to lose her.

Carlisle insists that there's nothing he can do. He says it's too late, that the damage is too extensive, and an operation would only kill her sooner. From the research I've done, I know he's right.

I could change her. But at what cost would that be to her? She loathes the vampire that I am. Once she is changed, she would be healed and she would remember everything. I know she would not want to be a vampire even if it meant saving her life.

Can I do that? Can I leave her be? Can I not be selfish for once and give her what I know she would want?

I honestly don't know.

**.~*~.**

"Her time is getting closer," Carlisle says as he checks her vitals and administers some more medicine.

Bella's been sleeping a lot. When she wakes, it's only for a few minutes before she falls out again.

"Edward, don't change her," Carlisle says as he turns around from the bed to face me.

"Don't tell me what to do," I reply childishly.

"It's not what she would want. You know this." He shakes his head and looks down.

I look over at Bella as she sleeps rather peacefully. The medicine has really helped her pain. The heart monitor is steady right now, but not strong.

"It's my decision to make, not yours," I say as I glare at him.

"For once, just think about Bella. You need to let her go."

"How long does she have now?" I ask him as I ignore his last statement.

"Hours, maybe a day," he answers solemnly.

"You can leave now Carlisle. Thank you for your help," I dismiss him.

"Edward," he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder, "for once, just do the right thing."

"Leave." I close my eyes tightly willing him out the door.

He picks up his bag, sighs, and leaves.

I pace around the room for awhile, trying desperately to reach some conclusion … any conclusion. My efforts seem to be fruitless though as I cannot make up my mind. I keep flip flopping like a fish out of water.

She's been sleeping for several hours now, and I feel the urge to hold her. I gently slip into the bed beside her, careful of all the wires and tubes attached to her. I cuddle up to her backside and put my arm around her waist.

"Edward?" she asks groggily.

"Yes, I'm here," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm going to go to a beautiful place," she says and carefully turns over in my arms to face me.

Her faculties may not be all there, but she does seem to realize that she is dying.

"My Grams told me I have nothing to fear. I'm not scared Edward," she says as she strokes my cheek with her fingers.

She must have been dreaming of her grandmother again. She told me earlier that her grandmother keeps coming to her in her dreams.

I look down and sigh. I can't seem to look at her face right now.

"Don't be sad. Be happy for me. I'll be happy and well, and I'll be waiting for you."

I wish her mind would quit playing tricks on her now. I can't take much more. She believes us to be together. She doesn't remember me harming her, raping her, keeping her captive, and all the other horrible things I've done. I think it might just be easier if she were to continue hating me. I've never felt such happiness and turmoil all at once.

If there is a heaven and a hell, then she will definitely go to heaven, and I think I'm already in hell. I'm a monster, and I deserve no less than a monster's fate.

I don't think I can let her die. I don't want to lose her. Can I possibly make up for the things that I've done? Is there even the small possibility of a chance that she would want to be with me if I were to change her? Can she be happy as a vampire, or will she forever loathe her existence?

As I contemplate all these questions, Bella's grip on me slackens and her heartbeat begins to slow down. A small smile and sigh escapes her lips as her heartbeat begins to slow even more.

Now there is only the steady beep of the monitor as it begins to flat line.

_No!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**But after all, I am a selfish bastard and I want another look at her body before she's covered up in the bed.**_

.-.

Why did she have to make him so selfish? I don't understand.

.-.

"_**You need to think of your family Bella. It would be just cruel if they saw you once more only for you to disappear again. You see you are mine now and I don't share. So, I'm your family now."**_

.-.

Great! She made me cruel too.

.-.

"_**Look my sweet, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but make no mistake it will be my way."**_

_**She screamed loudly. Sobs came from deep within her throat and tears were pouring non-stop from her eyes. Now she had me even more turned on.**_

_**I can use her as my personal map. Yes, pinpointing areas to explore and then diving in to unchartered areas. I'm hard already just thinking about all the possibilities. **_

.-.

Now I'm a rapist?

.-.

_**Ding, ding, ding! Tell her what she's won Don!**_

_**I'm probably the sanest insane vampire she could meet. She's so lucky.**_

.-.

Such a sarcastic shit.

.-.

_**She's mine. She belongs to me.**_

_**I want to sink deep inside her again before I leave to hunt. Then she can recover while I'm gone before I take her again. What a fine gentleman I am!**_

.-.

So thoughtful.

.-.

_**I'm not going to become a fucking vampire princess. What's next? Braiding each other's hair and watching Lifetime movies? No fucking way!**_

_**Fuck! I've never had to plan so hard to be spontaneous in my existence!**_

_**I'm no hippie vampire. I don't go for the 'be free' and 'make love not war' crap. But I'm not against free love.**_

.-.

Ok, she did make me a little bit funny.

.-.

"_**Daddy's home!" I say with my head between the door and the door frame. I was giving her my best Jack Nicholson 'The Shining' look. **_

.-.

Damn, how cruel does she make me?

.-.

_**Yes, I've been nothing but a Saint. Statues could be built in my honor. **_

_**Besides, my halo is probably so bright now that it has to be hurting her eyes. **_

.-.

I'm a self worshipping, arrogant prick to boot.

.-.

_**What a fucking site! The cock monster wanted to set up a video camera for this, but I promised him that there will be repeat performances.**_

_**I do so much for that girl. She's so lucky.**_

_**I'm a fucking sex god. Oh, and my personality is damn right spectacular!**_

.-.

And Freudward? She named his conscience? Well, that's certainly different.

**.~*~.**

Bella, with my encouragement, has been writing for the past three years. She has already penned her first novel. It was very successful. She doesn't write for the money. She writes because she loves it. It's her escape.

But how could she write this shit? I mean it's good, but it's my name and hers. What was she thinking?

It's not that I don't like it. I do. I just hope she doesn't think of me this way.

Now she's just going to let her die? Why?

I close the laptop and go in search of Bella.

I find her in the living room cuddled up under an afghan and reading a book.

"Why did you use our names in your story?"

"I'm going to change them. It was just easier to write it out with our names." She answers without even looking up from her book.

"Why?"

She marks her place and looks up at me. "Writing a vampire story was hard. If I put our names as the main characters then it made it easier to write."

"I'm not following you."

"It didn't bother me so much emotionally as I wrote it because I know you would never treat me the way he treated her. I had to put myself in her place in order to write it, but if I made you the vampire then I could easily remember that the 'Bella' that I wrote wasn't really me. Does that make any sense?" She asks me, and I can tell she had a hard time explaining that.

"I guess so, but you are going to change the names, aren't you?" I certainly don't want anyone we know to read this and think I would ever treat her any kind of way the vampire Edward did.

"How about James and Victoria?" she asks me.

"Sounds better than Edward and Bella. Besides, I know a cruel dick named James, so the name is perfect," I say as I plop down beside her on the sofa.

"Tell me baby, what made you want to write a vampire story?" I ask as I nibble on her ear.

"I don't know. I guess because I've been …. ah, uh" she stops while I take her earlobe into my mouth.

"I … I've been reading a bunch of vampire books lately and thought I'd give a story my own spin," she answers breathily.

"Did you like it?" She looks up at me waiting for my reaction.

"Oh, you!" She grins and lightly swats at me.

"Like it … mmm, I thought it was to die for," I kid her as I pull her into my arms.

"I also like that you used us being biology lab partners and our meadow."

"I did have to draw something from real life, and those are my happiest memories. Well that, and marrying you, and of course, having your child," she says grinning wildly.

Bella and I did meet in high school our senior year. When she sat down next to me in biology I think I died and went to heaven. Two weeks later I got the nerve up to ask her out, and we've been together ever since.

The meadow is special to both of us. It is where we declared our love for one another. Months later we made love in that same meadow for the first time. It is also where I asked Bella to marry me. We still make a point to visit it often.

"What about me? Do I turn you on? Or does 'Edward the vampire' turn you on? Huh?" I nudge her playfully.

"I think I would take you over a selfish, arrogant, cruel vampire any day," she says as she gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tell me though, why are you letting her die?" I ask her curiously. "Why doesn't he just turn her?"

"Because although it came a little too late, humanity finally reached him. His final act to Bella wasn't for himself but for her." She answers.

"Now enough about my story. I think it's time we showed each other how much we appreciate one another. What do you say?"

"I say you're absolutely right," I answer her and pull her so she's lying down on the sofa.

Thank God our relationship is healthy. I couldn't imagine what fictional Bella must have gone through, but at least I know that we have our 'Happily Ever After'.

**~~ The End ~~**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_**Thanks to my wonderful, beautiful, fantastic beta, tawelephant, for her never-ending patience, guidance, and love. I don't know what I do without you!**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


End file.
